Coincidence
by Fire Kitten2
Summary: Modern day. They accidentally met one day, just two strangers drawn to one another. However, unknown to either, their lives are very much interlaced… is it fate, a scheme, or truly just a coincidence? KxK
1. Jasmine

A/N: This is just something I thought up and I really wanted get off my chest and down in writing. I'm not sure where this story is going and I don't whether the characters will be OOC or not, I guess I can leave to you guys to decide how OOC they are. Well, I hope you like it and Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: *sigh* It's pretty obvious I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (after all I am writing a 'FanFic'). So this is the only time I'm writing this.

Summary: Modern day. They accidentally met one day, just two strangers drawn to one another. However, unknown to either, their lives are very much interlaced… is it fate, a scheme, or truly just a coincidence? KxK

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Jasmine**

He walked down the street along with many others in the populated city. Strangely enough, the city is where one could feel the most anonymous, and that's the way he liked it. Although, he preferred going about at night, finding it better for the kind of man he was, and for the kinds of things he does. At night it was, of course, conveniently easier to hide amongst the shadows.

Yes, the night was his ally.

However, today was different. He opted for walking instead of taking his car or sports bike, during broad daylight no less, needing to do some quick errands before heading back to his apartment.

Sighing, he continued walking, feeling as if he should have in fact taken his car instead.

The stroll was doing him some good though, clearing his mind. Normally when he drove, he would re-think and remember all of the things he has gone through, things he has done, like going through flashbacks. Strange how that happens, when you zone off while driving, conducing an automobile being second nature.

It could very well be the same with walking though, but not for him.

He took in a deep breath, taking in the cool autumn air. On second thought, maybe it was a good idea to go on foot today. Hell, he should have done this a long time ago, especially seeing how therapeutic it was turning out to be.

Perhaps he should just leave everything he knows behind and just start walking about, see where that takes him. Just wander around; get redemption, get centered, get some peace. Could he do that? It didn't seem like a bad idea. Then he can come back whenever he pleased.

What a perfect solution to such an imperfect life.

A vibrating brought him out of his thoughts. He reached over his back pocket and pulled out his phone, sliding it open and reading the message.

'MIDNIGHT OLD CATHEDRAL'

'Great.' he thought to himself. The message was anonymous and as soon as he read it he erased it, placing his phone back in his pocket, and all the while feeling for his GP handgun he had placed on the back of his pants. He never left home without a weapon in hand; you never know what could happen or who you could bump into. He didn't care so much for fire arms but it was much easier to hide in comparison to a katana. No, he much rather remain inconspicuous.

He was already not looking forward to that night.

Continuing at a regular pace, he tried to clear his mind again.

He took in everything that was the city; the noise, the sight, the feel, the smell. The smell?

He took a whiff of the air. Every smell seemed to be right, a combination of smog from the cars, grass and leaves from the park, fruits from vendors, perspiration from people, and… jasmine?

'Hmmm… intriguing.' he thought. Jasmine was secretly his favorite scent, however delicate it was. It was his idea of what made up the essence of a woman. He couldn't deny to himself that he liked women; he could almost be considered a womanizer… almost.

Looking down at his watch he saw that he was early and decided to not rush himself.

Following his nose he came to the corner of the side walk, the street lights indicating that pedestrians shouldn't cross yet.

Finally, he found where the sweet smell was coming from. In front of him was a woman with long, black hair, held up into a pony-tail by an indigo ribbon. She had sunglasses sitting on her head, thick bangs seeming to hold them in place. He looked at her up and down; she wore dark jeans with black boots going over them, and a faded black leather jacket. He also noticed her grey messenger she carried across her shoulder.

'Probably a college student.' he thought to himself as he, along with the rest of the people, waited for the streets lights to change.

Attaining a bit more courage, he leaned closer to the young female, to see if he can get a better smell of her, enjoying the distraction he found for the day.

He took another deep breath; the engaging, exotic aroma filling his nostrils.

The dark haired woman shifted, slightly turning her head to her left, and he leaned back. She probably subconsciously felt that her personal space was being invaded.

He grinned, amused.

However, he did observe her facial features when she turned, first of all noticing her long, dark eyelashes that outlined clear sapphire eyes; followed by a small slightly upturned nose and plushy pink lips.

She reached over into her messenger bag and took out a device, pushed a button, and put it back. Her head slightly bobbed, and he then noticed that she had earphones on, as well as small silver hoop earrings hanging from her ears.

He vaguely wondered what kind of music she was listening to, as the lights turned and the pedestrians waiting crossed the street in unison, he following the herd, and the dark haired woman.

He made sure that he was a good distance away, watching her as she made her way down the street. There was a rhythmical sway of her hips as she walked that he found truly enjoyable.

Yes, walking was definitely the best choice today.

He never followed women, unless he was hired to do so, but he hadn't had fun in a while, and this was harmless. It wasn't like he was going to spark up a conversation with her or stalk her. That morning would probably the only time he'd ever see her.

She followed the stairs that lead down to the sub-way, he trailing behind.

The subway cars were full, having them squeeze by and hold on to the railing as they stood up to hold their balance.

This was when he took advantage as he stood as close to her as was possibly permitted. However, it was a bit unnerving that a man could get that close to a woman and they not notice.

He took more time to notice she wore a breezy, strappy cotton shirt and silver necklace with a small key hung lightly around her neck. She was rather thin, but not frail. He could tell through her jeans that she exercised regularly. So she was physically strong, and curvy.

He didn't stare; he just took side glimpses of her.

She seemed distracted and lost into whatever song she was listening to. Perhaps, like him, she liked the walk to clear off her mind.

The subway car abruptly paused, having most of the passengers stumble from the action.

She didn't hold on the railing tightly enough and ended slightly falling on him.

As a gentle man, he got a hold of her, preventing a fall.

She placed her hand on his chest and lightly pushed away.

The young lady only politely smiled up as if giving him a 'Thanks' to the help he provided. However, she did a double-take on him, something about him catching her eyes. She looked up at him and took in his features, just the way he had taken in hers. Her eyebrows came down, frowning a bit and once she noticed how she was gaping at him her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she quickly looked away. She went back to her original position, getting a tighter hold of the railing this time.

He grinned at this; he always received that reaction from the opposite sex. It was good to know that he captivated her as much as she to him, too bad it wouldn't go further than their short 'run in' that very moment.

A little longer and the subway came to a complete stop. She made her way out, but he decided to stay. That had been entertaining… for a while.

He looked down at his watch. He really needed to get all his errands done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A spiky-haired brunette whipped the bar counter. He was wearing his signature white wife beater with a white shirt with the kanji character 'Evil' on the back, along with some jeans and dark shoes.

It was still early at night and JJ's bar only had a few customers; something the young bartender wasn't too happy about. Some loners sat along the bar while a few other played pool toward the back. At the center of the bar was a dance floor that was only used on weekends whenever the 'younger crowd' came in, filling the rather small bar up with barely legal kids that can hardly hold their liquor, but nonetheless he made good tip money off of them. Unfortunately, tonight seemed to be looking like a slow night

The front door opened and in walked in one of his weekday regulars. He usually came in when it was the slowest and he always made sure to leave Sano a big fat tip. So, of course, this red-headed guy was one of his favorite customers.

He came up and took a seat by the bar, as usual, in an irritable mood.

"Hey, what'll it be tonight?"

"The usual."

"Double Jack on the rocks coming right up."

Sano turned around and quickly made the drink. Taking a beverage napkin, he placed that down in front of the smaller male with his drink following it.

"Any business tonight?"

Dark mauve eyes looked up at him, warning him that he should mind his own affairs.

Sano snickered with understanding, "Right. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

The kick-boxer by day, bartender by night, had some suspicions about what the red-headed was involved in. He'd always come in with a mood from hell, dressed in dark colors, mostly black. There was once when he'd seen his katana, but he was sure he carried it around more than just once. He would only have a couple drinks, which, Sano guesses, was just to loosen him up a bit without feeling a buzz. While drinking he would never look up, just stared intently at his drink as his thick bangs covered his eyes, shielding himself from the rest of the world. He could very well be looking at his surroundings from behind those bangs, but Sano could never be too certain. He only spoke when he wanted another drink and/or when he would get up and pay, telling Sano he could 'Keep the rest', referring to his tip.

He was a mystery, but he liked the bartender/customer relationship they had going and didn't want much else to do to with apparent dangerous and shadowy man.

The front door opened as a couple more people came in.

Sitting at the bar, the red-head listened, not wanting to drop his guard, but continued to look down at his drink.

He heard one person sit down at the opposite side of the bar and the other go to the pool area, apparently meeting up with some friends.

The bartender, he knew was named Sano, went toward the new guest.

He didn't mind the spiky-haired brunette, one of the reasons he frequented that bar. Also, Sano's pour was heavy, obviously making his drinks strong. He knew that the tall bartender trained by day to become a professional UFC fighter and he also knew that he was good.

"What'll it be, Missy?"

"Colorado Bulldog, shaken, please."

He heard as Sano went to make the drink; some glasses clinging against each other, ice being scooped, ingredients being poured, shaken, and served.

A sweet smell hit his nose. He sniffed the air, instantly recognizing the scent; jasmine.

He looked over at the other end of the bar. It was none other than the young woman he had seen that morning. What were the odds of that?

The small female sill wore what she had on earlier that day. Except, she reached over to the back of her hair and pulled on the indigo ribbon, letting her dark strands loose.

He decided that he liked her hair better that way.

"So, what's new with you, Missy?"

"Nothing. Same stuff, just different day."

"I hear ya. Have you seen that friend of yours? The Fox?"

"No, but if I do I'll make sure to give her your message." she smiled over at him.

Her voice. It was creamy, and feminine, something else that he liked about her. Although it could be that whatever attraction he felt toward her were bringing out those good qualities and dismissing the bad ones.

Violet eyes didn't move as he watched them converse. Sano placed his elbows on the bar counter as he leaned on them, getting closer to the blue-eyed beauty. Only faint whispers could be heard from them.

He couldn't help but glare at the two, wondering if they were involved as something more than barkeep and client. Plus, he had a feeling that they were talking about him.

It was really none of his business and why should he care whether people talked about him or not. So, he went back to look at his glass, his drink almost finished. He drank the last of it and was about to order another, but Sano beat him to it as he placed a second double Jack in front of him.

"Compliments from the lady." Sano told him, grinning from ear to ear, as he nodded his head toward the raven haired woman from that morning.

He looked over at her, meeting her reflective azure eyes.

She stood up from her seat; messenger bag and drink in hand and made her way toward him. Their eyes were locked on each other. His gaze didn't leave hers and she didn't drop her line of sight from him. She took a seat next to him and gave him a once over, taking in his appearance.

"You're the guy from the subway this morning, right?"

"Possibly."

She smiled unbelievingly at him, "Possibly? Well, it's not every day you see red-headed, lavender-eyed man."

"Good point." he answered, finding her smile addictive as he grinned back at her.

"You probably thought I was rude. I didn't even say thank you."  
"There's really no need."

"Nonsense. It's a good thing I bumped into you again or how else could I have shown my appreciation and sincere apology?"

"Just for preventing a fall? I should do this more often." he joked.

She laughed, "You're right. It's a bit exaggerated, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not complaining. It's not every day a beautiful woman buys a guy a drink."

She playfully glared at him, "You're a modern day Casanova aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"There's this… hmm…charming, confident, smooth appeal about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm. But I can be wrong."

"So much for first impressions."

She laughed again, and he was finding himself liking the sound.

"So, what's your name?"

He hesitated for a minute, debating whether he wanted to give her his name as he looked into her eyes and searched her ki.

"Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin?" she extended her hand to him, "It's nice to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it, finding her shake firm, strong but not too empowering.

Her eyes went down to look at her cell, checking the time.

"Well, I have to go." she said as she stood up and swung her bag over her head so it can lie across her shoulder.

"I hope we'll run into each other again, Mr. Himura." she playfully said as she downed the rest of her drink and started making her way out.

"I hope so, too. But, I didn't catch your name."

She was right by the door, but she turned around to give him a teasingly devilish smile, "I didn't give it." she said, and exited JJ's Bar, leaving a trail of jasmine behind her.

'Whoa. Seriously?' he thought. Kenshin wasn't expecting that.

"So, it's Kenshin, right?" Sano asked behind him, interrupting any brewing thoughts.

Kenshin turned around to look at the taller male.

"I can find out a few things about her for you if you want. Just tell me what you'd like to know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I know, so far nothing exciting, but it is just the first chapter. I tried not to say any names during this chapter. It was mostly 'he' and 'she' pronouns being used around. I was trying to keep the characters anonymous, but who was I kidding, it's obvious who I was writing about right? I just hope I didn't get too repetitive. Well, let me know what you think and review. ^_^


	2. Needed Distraction

A/N: First, I'd like to thank my first three reviewers to this story; J Luc Pitard, Cosmic-lover, and kokoronagome. I truly appreciate your input and your time. And to kokoronagomu, thanks for the suggestion on the Manga website. It rocks! ^_^

I'd like to let readers know that this story will be slow in the beginning… so bare with me. Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Needed Distraction**

Dark, glowing eyes looked around his dark apartment. He was exhausted. He always came back exhausted. It wasn't so much physical as it was mental and emotional.

He locked the door behind him and made his way across his living room, passing the large windows and noticing the half moon in the sky. He was thankful it wasn't full that night; the light from the moon didn't let him hide as easily.

He went to the bathroom and turned on the light. He was met with his reflection. Amber eyes looked back at amber eyes. They were angry, hostile, and ruthless. Kenshin somewhat understood why his victims shook with fear when they saw him.

Crimson red hair framed his face, blood splattered across it. Maybe they were right, whoever 'they' were; he was a demon or death himself. He's heard both and many more names.

His eyes went to look down at his hands; they were soaked with blood and so was his katana. He took the heavy metal and slowly placed it on top of the sink, careful that it wouldn't make a sound, even if it was pointless since he lived by himself.

His gaze went down to his clothes, although dark they were as well soaked with the same blood.

Disgusted with himself, he quickly took them off leaving them on the floor.

Kenshin went over and turned on the shower, steam from the hot water fogging up the mirror.

The water was red. It mildly burned but he didn't mind as he felt his muscles relax. He ran his fingers through his hair, slightly untangling his wet locks.

Tonight hadn't been hard. Far from it, but it had been messy.

He had gone to the Old Cathedral like how he was asked to, receiving the name of his next victim from a dark cloaked man. Kenshin knew who the man was, but he pretended he didn't know. It was for the best interest of not only himself but his client as well.

So, he set off, looking for the unfortunate being whose life will end that night.

His name was Koushirou Kiyanagi. He found the tall, round man coming out of a 'Gentlemen's Club', laughing out loud as he came out, obviously having a good time.

Kenshin stood across the street on the side walk just watching the bigger man. Why someone wanted him dead, he didn't know and he didn't care. He didn't get involved with the details of the lives of clients or the victims. All he did was either accept or decline the job.

Koushirou took out a cigar, lit it, and smoked it; seemingly enjoying the flavor.

From across the street, Kenshin smelled the thick, musky smell, but he continued to stand still as he watched his assignment from afar.

It took the hefty man a while to notice he wasn't alone.

At first, Koushirou squinted over at the lone man, trying to see if he recognized him.

Kenshin wasn't sure whether he did or not, but none the less, the man stood his ground taking pleasure in puffing his cigar.

Little by little he started to get nervous, the black silhouette of the eerie man with long hair starting to innerve him.

Deciding it was better to head back inside he shakily put out his cigar and started to make his way to the bar.

Kenshin saw this as an opportunity to give the man a scare and using his speed quickly dashed over to Koushirou, standing right in front of him as he turned around.

"Agh!" the taller man yelled, not expecting to be confronted with the man he had just seen standing across the street.

He took a few steps back, "What do you want from me?" his voice quivered as he spoke.

"_I_ don't want anything from you." Kenshin dryly said.

Recognition shone in his eyes, understanding what the smaller yet dangerous man meant. He didn't waste time and instantly broke into a run.

The red-head let him escape, giving him a head start.

It was silly really. There was absolutely no way he was going to get away.

After he could no longer see him, Kenshin took off after him.

Adrenaline started to pump through his veins as he followed the robust man, using his powerful legs to catch up. Now the game was different. He was no longer an 'assignment', he was now prey.

Kenshin finally caught up to him; seeing he was still running, his breath uneven from the physical exertion.

He took one last stride and he once again appeared in front of the man.

Surprised and frightened, Koushirou tried to stop and run the other direction, but he wasn't fast enough as a hand took a hold of his neck, the iron grip strangling his throat.

"Running was a bad idea." the golden-eyed eyed man's cruel and sinister voice informed him.

He squirmed around, trying to break free.

Kenshin's adrenaline was still soaring. He knew it was sick, but watching as the man fidgeted and struggled against him before he finished him off gave him a high.

His hand reached for his katana; his weapon of choice. Its mirror-like surface gleamed, catching the eye of Koushirou, making him squirm all the more knowing what's to come.

"WAI-GH! WAI-GH!"came his muffled cry.

Kenshin's katana quickly came up, slashing the blubbering man across torso, thick blood splattering about.

Assassin inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he felt the wet and warm crimson liquid land on not only his clothes but on his face. The metallic smell hung in the air, and Kenshin opened his eyes again as he released the man, letting him fall on the ground.

In no time at all, the man was lying in a pool of his own blood, somewhat still alive as he involuntarily twitched.

"Batt-battou…" the man gurgled, his eyes wide.

Heart still drumming in his ears, Kenshin brought his blade up taking in the feel of that moment. One last deep breath and brought his blade down, beheading his prey.

He stood still for a while, watching Koushirou's decapitated head roll back and forth, the scared expression on his face now gone.

The wave of the thrill of the kill eventually died down; his heart coming down to its regular pace. Slowly, Kenshin realized what he had just done, and furthermore, what he had felt when he had murdered the stranger. It was a combination of enjoyment, excitement, and satisfaction.

However, those feelings were short-lived as guilt and shame took their place. He always felt like this afterwards.

That night wasn't hard, but it was messy.

The water eventually turned clear.

Kenshin turned off the shower and got out, wrapping a white towel around his hips. He went to the mirror, wiping it free from the steam.

Looking at his reflection, he was met with a pair of violet eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He woke up abruptly, sitting up and sticky from the sweat. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep again. Why can't he have a peaceful night's rest?

Taking in a deep breath, he held it and steadily exhaled. His eyes look out of his wide bedroom window, wishing he was asleep.

He laid back down and closed his eyes, giving 'dreamland' another shot.

Tomoe. He had been dreaming about her again. Kenshin wasn't quite sure how he felt about her now, his deceased wife.

They loved each other, he was sure of that. When they first met, it was awkward and uncomfortable between them, but after some time something more started to grow.

Sometimes he missed her. He missed what they had and how she made him feel. Her brown serene eyes, dark hair, milky white skin, her white plum scent. She made him believe that he could leave behind his man-slaying ways and start a new life with her, maybe even start a family. He felt at peace along her side.

Other times, he was glad she was gone, not forgetting the betrayal. She was the first woman he ever loved, first woman he ever trusted, and the first woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would have given her anything and would have given up everything for her. However, all of those thoughts and dreams were shattered when he learned the truth about her. Now, all that was left was emptiness with a dash of bitterness.

She was a spy and her mission was to kill him. Regardless, do you ever stop caring or thinking about your true love? Does the love ever go away? Or does it just get replaced with another emotion? Hate? Resentment?

Kenshin could still remember how he felt when he first found out. It felt like a sharp knife going through his heart, or a hand squeezing it, not letting it function properly.

His hand went up to touch his cheek, the cross-shaped scar a constant reminder of her and of what happened. It was once just a painful, stinging wound, and now all that was left was a scar.

Violet eyes went over to look at his alarm by his bed.

12:30.

It wasn't as late as what he thought.

He sighed loudly. There was really no use trying to go to sleep again.

With that in mind, he got up and proceeded to get dressed. A few drinks sounded real good and it might just be the answer to his insomnia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tonight, JJ's bar wasn't as empty as how he liked it.

'Great.' Kenshin thought as he made his way to a seat along the bar.

It didn't take long for the spiky haired bartender to come his way, double Jack on the rocks in hand.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Sano said as he placed the drink in front of Kenshin.

This was true. How long has it been since he dropped by JJ's? A week? Maybe a little more?

"Yeah, been having a rough week." he said as he took a drink, feeling the burning liquid as it went down his throat.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. We've all have a lousy week every now and then." Sano smiled. "But I might have something that'll cheer you up."

He frowned with puzzlement at the younger man.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Missy? Black hair, big ol' blue eyes?"

Recognition hit. Kenshin did remember her. The girl that smelled like jasmine and whose hips swayed in a hypnotizing way.

"Well…" the brunet continued, seeing as how his bar guest didn't seem talkative, "…I asked around and I only got some basic information."

Kenshin took another drink, deciding that he was interested in what Sano dug up.

"Her name is Kaoru. She's 22 and she's in her second year of Law School. She's a single child and lives with her father. Apparently, the little lady's fam is loaded, so she's pretty well off."

"Is that it?"

"Nope." Sano's hand went over to reach behind his pocket. "Here is her class schedule."

Kenshin took the folded piece of paper and opened it.

"It's hand written." he stated, raising an eyebrow at Sano once he saw the feminine writing.

Sano smiled sheepishly, "Don't ask."

Frowning, Kenshin gaze dropped down to the piece of paper in hand. She was taking a pretty good load of classes that semester. It was rather impressive.

"Just some advice… if I were you, I would go and check out her University. Preferably around the time of her last class."

Violet eyes slightly glared at Sano, considering his suggestion before his eyes went back to look at her class schedule.

He needed a distraction. Maybe visiting Kaoru wasn't such a bad idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He leaned on the brick wall as he waited patiently.

The drinks from last night didn't help with his sleeping problems. When he came back home it was still the same dilemma. Once he closed his eyes and was about to join the realm of unconsciousness, she would appear.

It was just fragments of memories from the past and they kept on repeating themselves. It would cause Kenshin to constantly keep waking up, only to fall asleep again and be welcomed with the same images. It was truly a bothersome and tiring type of slumber.

Now, all he was left with was the dull headache from the lack of rest.

He looked around the campus. It was a well kept place; bushes and trees neatly trimmed. He watched as some students took their time as they walked about, most with a small group of friends and others alone.

'Grad kids.' he thought. He assumed most of them were rich. The University was private and it took more than just smarts to get in.

A herd of students started making their way out of the building. Kenshin kept a look out to see if he could spot the bright eyed girl.

It didn't take long till she walked out the front doors; her grey bag across her shoulder, music player in hand, and sunglasses on.

She wasn't alone; a taller woman with long dark-brown hair walked by her. From afar, they seemed to be good friends. They talked and laughed as they made their way toward the gate, where he was waiting.

Kaoru's eyes landed on him, and she smiled remembering him.

"Himura, I take it that this isn't a 'run in', is it?" she said once she reached him.

He grinned at her, the scent of her jasmine perfume instantly hitting his nose, "I was in the neighborhood." he shrugged.

"Ahem." Kaoru's friends interrupted. "Sweetie, I have to go."

"Alright. Call me later?" Kaoru said as she went over to the taller woman and gave her a fair-well hug.

Her friend gave Kenshin a once look over, "Definitely. I'm going to need details."

She made her way back into the campus, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

"That's Megumi." Kaoru informed him. "Sorry, for the lack of introduction."

"It's fine. She seemed in a hurry."

"So you were in the neighborhood? You don't seriously think I'd believe that do you?"

"It was worth a shot… Kaoru."

She took her sunglasses off, placing them on top of her head. Her eyes looked into his, seemingly trying to read him.

"The rooster told you, didn't he?"

"Rooster?"

"JJ's bartender."

"I don't reveal my sources." he joked.

Kaoru laughed, "So you're not only a Casanova but some sort of a James Bond too. That's a pretty lethal combination."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment?"

"Sure, make of it what you will." one eyebrow rose at him, "But seriously, what brings you here?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, why else? Ask you out on a date, get to talking, and maybe get to know you."

She lightly laughed, "You have to be kidding me."

That was not the reaction he was expecting, ""What's wrong with a date?"

"No, offense but I know your type."

It was his turn to laugh, "I didn't think I could be categorized into any 'type'. So, mind explaining to me what my type is?"

"You're a player or a womanizer."

Now he laughed out loud, the hearty chuckle coming from deep within his chest, without a doubt finding her statement amusing.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now." she told him, frowning at his condescending laugh.

"Aww, come on now." he grabbed her arm, stopping her retreat all the while bringing her a bit closer to him. "Don't leave without hearing me out."

Blue eyes looked threateningly up at him. He grinned all the more, liking her fire. She was going to be a challenge.

His gaze shifted downward, noticing the small silver key necklace.

"So what's the story behind this?" he asked as he went ahead and lightly took a hold of it, getting a better look.

Kaoru felt a tingle run along her spine when his hand made contact with her skin, causing her cheeks to warm up.

The blush didn't get past Kenshin as he nonchalantly held on to the necklace's charm.

"Don't tell me this is the key to your heart?" he teased.

"Very original." she sarcastically answered as one hand went over to take her miniature key from his grasp.

However, as she did so, he took advantage and held on to her smaller hand within his own calloused.

"I'm not the kind of guy you think I am." he sincerely said. "'Hit-it and quit-it', 'another notch on the belt' isn't my thing. I just know what I like."

She seemed to contemplate what he said. Looking down at their hands, her frown melted away replaced by a sly smile.

"Forward much?"

Kenshin smirked back at her, "Said the girl who bought this stranger a drink."

"Touché." she said and lightly punched his chest.

There was a pause as they silently looked at each other. Her hand gradually slipped from his and she took a step back, putting more space between them.

"So what happens once you get to know me?" she asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

She wasn't convinced, "You're not going to like me once you get to know me."

"Is that so? How come?"

"Most guys can't handle my… life. My schedule, certain friends, my family. It becomes too much for them."

"That kinda sounds like a challenge."

"No, just a warning. Don't get attached along the ride."

She was probably trying to scare him off. He believed that her schedule was most likely packed, her friends could possibly be annoying, and her family could very well be insane, but her life had nothing on his. All he hoped was for her not to get too connected or involved with him. He didn't want her hurt due to him.

Nonetheless, he went along with her word of caution, "I'll remember that and I'll let you know if the ride does gets too bumpy." he assured her.

She finally seemed satisfied with his answer.

"I hope you won't regret it." she lastly said.

He watched as her azure eyes took him in, her eyes traveling down and right back up. She smiled apparently content with what she saw standing in front of her.

"So…there's this little coffee shop a couple blocks over. The Akabeko." she hinted.

"Was that a date invitation?"

"No, just a chance for you to prove me wrong."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So, what you think? I changed the rating due to the violent scene.

In this chapter, my goal was too show Kenshin on a job (which wasn't as gory as what I would have like it to be), introduce his thoughts on Tomoe, and show the chemistry between the lead characters (K&K).

I'm not particularly too fond of this chapter. It's what I'd like to call a 'bridge chapter' (or that might actually be what it's called… I'm not too sure). Pretty self-explanatory… it's what connects part A to part B. Make sense?


	3. Three Months

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, and especially thank you for taking time to read this story. It's still the beginning so it's a somewhat slow chapter. I hope I don't disappoint anybody. Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Three Months**

He jumped from building to building, letting the air of that night guide him, following the direction. Stopping abruptly, he looked back, seeing the red and blue lights from the passing police cars, going toward the area he was fleeing.

Kenshin took a couple steps toward the ledge of the building, hearing the sirens go off. They have found the body.

He had just finished a job, it was easy. It usually was.

Looking down, he was a bit glad to see that there wasn't much blood on his clothes. However, there was still that twinge of guilt he felt afterward; an occupational hazard he supposed.

Taking a deep breath, feeling the chilly air fill his lungs, he could still smell the metallic scent of blood. It was in the air because of his doing.

Eyes looked up, the moon was full, a reason why he finished the assignment so fast. He didn't feel like wasting time that night. His victim didn't even see him coming, didn't even get a glimpse of him.

He stood there for a while, listening to the far of noises of the city, mostly trying to hear the conversation amongst the investigators.

Muscles involuntary tensed as he sensed he wasn't alone.

He quickly turned around, taking his katana out, just in time to block the oncoming attack.

Grinding his teeth, he stood his ground as both strengths were being tested, he pushing up against the other katana that was pushing down on his own. Kenshin managed to shove his opponent's weapon to the side, taking the opportunity he crouched down in a fighting stance and quickly dashed to finish his foe in one blow.

However, the challenger wasn't a rookie. He brought his sword vertically down, along his body, blocking Kenshin's attack.

Red-head slightly slid as he stopped, quickly turning around to face the man who attacked him.

He was tall and thin with dark hair sleeked back. A few rebellious hairs came undone, roughly farming his features. His sharp, narrow eyes looked back at Kenshin. He recognized that man, there was no forgetting him.

"If it isn't the Lone Wolf of Mibu himself." Kenshin lowly said.

"Battousai." Saitoh equally acknowledged.

The cool late autumn breeze blew as both men slowly got into a fighting stance; Kenshin sheathing his katana ready to attack as Saitoh brought his left arm back, right arm extended, ready to execute his Gatotsu.

They stood still, sizing each other up.

They have been in that very same circumstances before; a good time ago when they were rival assassins. However, their battles were never finished. One way or another, it was always interrupted.

At exactly the same time, both men set off, blades crashing against each other, gleaming against the moon's light as they battled.

Once one thought they had a good strike in store, the other would block. This continued for a while; both fighters in an ongoing dance of striking, jabbing, blocking, and dodging, with the occasional kick and punch. It was a constant, un-rested fight.

Seemingly unable to continue their combat, the fighters stopped, once again standing opposite each other, both glaring, both out of breath.

Saitoh was the first to stand straight again, the shorter man still in his line of sight. A rough laughed escaped him. Kenshin raised an eye-brow in confusion.

"Battousai, tonight won't be the night we finish the duel we have started years ago. There are bigger things than you and I that need attending to." he said as he put his katana away.

Amber eyes followed his movement, taking some time to read his ki and then proceeding to do the same.

"Bigger things? Like what?"

"How is business doing?" Saitoh asked, changing the subject.

Kenshin knew what the taller male was doing, "Business is booming."

"Ha. How good for you."

There was a pause as Saitoh reached for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one as he took his time to take a couple drags. He held out his pack, offering Kenshin one, but he shook his head not accepting the wolf's sharing.

Saitoh grinned, "So tell me, Battousai, how do you sleep knowing you continue to shed blood and that you continue to be good at it?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"You're confusing what we do. I do it for justice. I go by the 'Swift Death to Evil' code. You do it for other reasons."

"So, going by your code, do _I_ need to be killed? Would it be one of those 'kill one and save millions' scenario?"

"No. Like I said, there are bigger things than either you or I."

"Mind elaborating?"

He blew some smoke out before answering, "Shishio Makoto. Heard of him?"

"Yes."

"Top drug-lord. We have reasons to believe he's planning on taking this city down."

"We?"

"The police."

"Ah, right. I've heard you've become a pig."

Eyes narrowed all the more, "Watch it."

Kenshin just smirked, "So, now that you're a cop…what's stopping you from putting me behind bars?"

"I'm afraid you're of better used to me out of jail. Join us in bringing down Shishio."

Red-head snickered, "This is a joke, right?"

"Why would I joke about this, you idiot? Shishio wants to build an army. We need to stop him before he does so."

"Seems a bit over-dramatic to me." Kenshin calmly responded, turning around, making his way to leave.

"Don't underestimate this, Battousai. Put your skills to good use and help the police or change your occupation and get out of our way."

He stopped, looking behind him to Saitoh, "It's none of my business…"

"It's as much your business as it is mine!"

"…besides I can't change what I do."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's what I'm good at, and business is booming."

"That's pretty screwed up. Isn't it?"

Kenshin didn't answer as he looked forward, walking away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's been about three months since their 'first date' at the Akabeko, and Kenshin was surprised to see that Kaoru hadn't seemed to bore him yet. On the contrary, she still fascinated him as much as the first time he laid eyes on her.

He felt as if there was something different about her. It was more than just her looks. She was a natural beauty with a curvy yet lean body to boot. He was aware of all the gaping men looking at her direction and he took pride of that as he either slid an arm around her waist or over a shoulder, letting others know that she was taken.

No, there was more to it than that.

They were actually able to hold a conversation. Their talks were endless; she always had a response, a smart-ass comment, or a tease to match his own.

Plus, he liked seeing her smile, and she smiled a lot. Kaoru's face would light up, along with her expressive eyes when she smiled. Those sapphire orbs were the epitome of 'windows to the soul'.

Yet, it was much more than that. Kaoru didn't seem to be scared of him, even when she flirted around with the uncovering of his alias.

That day was still very clear in his mind.

Unlike most women, she never invited him over to her place. So, he had to do something he rarely did… invite her over to his.

Kaoru looked around his apartment, observing his living space.

"I didn't picture you as the modern home living type. You seem more of the vintage type to me." she said, voicing her out her conclusion.

"You considered me the 'player' type when you met me." Kenshin pointed out, tranquilly watching her as her eyes darted about his living room.

"What I meant is that you have an old soul. There is something wise about you."

"Is that so?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Not sure yet."

"Right, right. Innocent till proven otherwise."  
"Did they teach you that at your fancy law-school?"

She playfully glared at him, "Don't hate, Himura."

He chuckled in response.

"So, tell me about this." she signaled with her eyes at the center piece above his black sofa.

"It's a sakabato or…"

"…a reverse-blade sword." she finished.

Lightly frowning, he made his way to stand next to her as she stared at the sword in awe.

"It's a fascinating weapon isn't it? A katana is used offensively, with the purpose of killing, of course. So, the purpose of a sakabato is for one who can't let go of a sword, for the one who can't stop from killing. Or it could very well serve the person who has shed too much blood and has vowed never to take life again. It's very symbolic." she looked over at her companion, "What do you think, Kenshin?"

Her words hit him to the core. He wasn't quite sure how to respond, except with, "I guess."

A giggled escaped her, "Then why do you have one?"

Kenshin tore his eyes from the blade on his wall to look down at her, "I'm not sure."

Slightly tilting her head to one side, she studied him. Her hand came up and reached to push his bangs to one side, then came down to lie on his left cheek. She gently rubbed the skin under it with her thumb.

"Red- hair… and a cross-shaped scar on the left cheek…" she said, locking eyes with him, "I've heard of someone resembling you."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm. Are you the legendary Hitokiri Battousai? The man-slayer?"

"What if I am?" he asked, softly pulling her hand away from his scar and holding on to it.

Smiling, her eyes twinkled as she said, "I don't think my dad will be too happy about that."

Not the response he was expecting, but…what did he expect? The usual shaking with fear? The running? A scream?

Although, who was he kidding? Most people don't imagine the 'legendary man-slayer' to be so… short or outwardly normal. The only thing instantaneously giving him away is his hair coloring, but there were so many red-headed foreigners it made it easier for him to blend in… well to a point. His scar was another matter.

"So, are you going to show me the rest of your pad?"

"Well, what you see is what you get."

"Then what does this lead to?" she asked finding the stairs.

"A dojo."

"You can't be serious."

"Afraid I am."

"So, when are you going to challenge me to a fight? I know a thing or two about sword fighting you know."

He grinned at her, "I'm sure you do."

After that, Kaoru didn't ask or brought up the subject again. She left it and he wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not. He was half hoping she was joking about his 'other side' and half hoping she knew.

It was probably better that she didn't. The raven-haired girl had too much on her plate as it is. She had warned him about her busy schedule. Her school work took up most of her time.

There were times when he found himself having nothing to do for the day and his boredom would lead him to go look for her at her University.

Kaoru didn't mind if he accompanied her while she studied. She would lead him to the library where she would find an empty table, pull out her books, lab-top, and start reading. The younger woman read a great deal, which he would assume was a requisite for her classes.

He usually sat by or across from her with a book of his own and just spend time with her. It was relaxing and the silence didn't seem to bother either of them.

However, Kenshin would at times finish his book, and he would patiently wait for Kaoru.

Thinking, he couldn't help but compare his blue-eyed companion to the other meaningful woman in his life. Tomoe.

They were similar in features; long, dark hair, light skin, and slender. But they were as different as night in day when it came to their personality.

Kaoru is opinionated where Tomoe was quiet, Kaoru is upfront while Tomoe was discreet, Kaoru is a content person and Tomoe seemed haunted, and Kaoru is much more spirited.

"Do you mind?" came the annoyed voice across from him.

His attention was brought over to Kaoru, seeing her irritated expression directed at him. Her eyes looked at his hand, his fingers drumming against the table.

He stopped and sighed, "You're taking forever."

"I'll take as much time as I want." she snapped back.

Definitely feistier than Tomoe.

"Besides…" she continued, a wicked little smile making its appearance, "…you're here on your own free will. No one's forcing you to stay."

He momentarily looked at her from behind messy bangs, seizing her up. Kenshin subsequently stood and walked around the table to stand in front of her. Leaning down, he brought his face close to hers, having her lean back in her seat. He placed one hand along her jaw-bone, fingers circling behind her neck and pulled her toward him, his breath hovered above her lips.

She could hide it as much as she wants, but he knew Kaoru was highly attracted to him.

Kenshin heard her gulp, and he grinned as he softly rested his lips on her own. Honey. That's what her kisses reminded him of. They were sweet, smooth, luscious.

Kaoru slightly opened her mouth giving him the chance to deepen the kiss. A throaty moan escaped her as their tongues mingled, the sensation highly stimulating. It gave him more initiative as he gently bit her bottom lip, knowing from the first time they kissed that it caused her to inhale sharply, illustrating the jolt of liking. Then he continued their lip-lock.

Breaking apart, he looked down at her, noticing the blush along her cheeks and the dewiness of her lips. An irresistible sight for him.

"Ready to go?" he lowly whispered.

As if brought back from a state of hypnosis, she blinked repeatedly then scowled, "No, not yet. I'm almost done."

'Damn woman.' Kenshin thought as he sighed in defeat.

His bright-eyed girl-friend was annoyingly stubborn.

When had he started to consider her his girl-friend?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was early evening and it was still light, but not for long as the sun started to set.

Kenshin walked alongside Kaoru, with his arm thrown around her shoulders, trying to keep her close to him in order to maintain her warm from the chilly day.

"What movie do you want to watch?" she looked up to ask him as he felt her hand snake around his hips.

He hadn't been to a movie theater in what felt like ages, and he wouldn't be going tonight if it wasn't for her.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll watch whatever you want to watch." he answered.

"Oh, really? Even a chick-flick?" she mischievously tested.

Kenshin wrinkled his nose in disgust, making her laugh.

"Ok, ok, not a girly movie. How about an action movie?"

"Much better."

He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her head. It hadn't taken long but he had grown to care for her. It's been a while since he had anyone to call his own.

"So… Kenshin…"

"Yes?"

"Finals are coming up. My friends want to go out after to celebrate. Any chance you'd want to go?"

"What friends?"

"Well, just the gang. Megumi, Misao, her boyfriend, and Sano would be there behind the bar."

"So it's safe to assume this will be at JJ's?"

"Yes. So, how about it? Interested in going?"

"I'm not a 'people person'."

Kaoru frowned, "So, I'll take that as a 'no'?"

"It's a maybe."

She grimaced all the more and took a glance behind them.

At first, the red-head thought she was over-reacting to his lack of commitment to meeting her friends. However, that thought was discarded when he felt something was wrong as his muscles tensed.

"Kenshin, someone is following us." she silently told him.

Great, just what he needed; some goons after him.

It infuriated him. He didn't need this, especially when he was with Kaoru. If they connected her with him and if they ever hurt her… he didn't even want to think about it.

He couldn't go after them. That would mean he'd have to leave his Kaoru behind and he couldn't risk that, but he never left home without protection; if needed he would use the hand-gun he had hidden.

They continued walking at the same pace, staying silent.

After a while, he felt them leave.

"Kenshin… what did they want?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what did you think? It's mostly Kenshin's POV. My intention was for K&K to be in a relationship and to show the connection and attraction between them, as well as first signs of Kenshin's protective and possessive side toward Kaoru. Ooh, and I had a hella good time writing the Kenshin and Saitoh scene. ^_^


	4. After Finals

A/N: As always, thank you for your time and reviews. Just a reminder that this story is 'rated M' so please read at your own discretion. Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**After Finals**

He waited outside the gates to the University, leaning on his black sports bike with his 'full-faced' helmet under an arm.

Light snow fell, the sign of early winter and he only wore his biker's jacket and cut-off gloves to keep him warm from the cold weather.

Kaoru was currently taking exams inside the brick building and he hadn't seen her in a few weeks due to her studying for those damn exams. It was convenient. Since the night they were followed, Kenshin couldn't help but worry about her connection to him. He wasn't ready to let her go, but a little time apart could mislead the assailants. Hopefully it worked.

Kenshin looked down at his watch; actually, she should be out by now. Searching about the campus he tried to seek out his raven-haired woman, a bit of concern starting to brew.

Violet eyes landed on a hooded figure with a baseball cap and a grey messenger bag across the shoulder. Black sneakers noisily made their way toward him, along with dark-grey sweat pants, wet on the bottom from the falling snow. Looking up from under her cap, she smiled once she saw him; her eyes still the lively blue even with the dark-bags under them.

"Hi, stranger." she said once she reached him.

"Hi. How did it go?"

"I gave it my best shot. Had to pull two 'all nighters' for some last minute cramming. Where have you been?"

"Around."

"Ha. Is that so?" she arched an eye-brow at him, "You're lucky I'm not clingy, Kenshin. And for that matter you're lucky I'm not a crazy- stalker chick either. I'll have you know a girl could misread and obsess over your sudden lack of interest."

Grinning, he wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "So, I take it you missed me?"

He lightly placed a peck on her lips as she returned the act with a kiss of her own. He wanted to deepen the kiss all the more, but couldn't as she pulled away.

"Don't flatter yourself, Himura." she slyly answered, smirking up at him. Kaoru placed her hands on his chest and pushed away, "As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go home."

"Well, hop on I'll give you a lift."

"No, I have a few stops to make."

"I have nothing else to do. I'll take you wherever you want."

"You know… you have a lot of free time… and you live quite comfortably. What exactly is it that you do again?"

"Let me worry about that. Now, will you please let me give you a ride?" Kenshin insisted.

Kaoru glared at the red-head, not liking his answer but accepting it none the less. She looked from him to the sidewalk before her, weighting both options.

"Tell you what. I'll _let_ give me a ride under three circumstances."

"Which are?"

"Drop me off at Meg's"

"Right."

"Pick me up at eleven."

"Done."

"Come to JJ's to meet my friends."

He stood silent for a moment, "What happened to those things you needed to do?"

"It can wait." she intently looked at him, trying to put him on the spot, "What, Kenshin? Do you have something better to do tonight? Are you hiding a wife and three kids? Or is the thought of hanging out with my friends that troubling for you?"

Kenshin sighed, exhaling noisily as he met her with an intent look of his own, "You're making this difficult."

"Am I? Kenshin, it's not going to kill you going out for a night and meeting people I associate with." she reasoned with him, "Plus, you get to see me all dolled-up instead of these sweats I've slept in the last couple nights."

"I was wondering what that smell was." he teased, earning him a slap on the chest.

"Be nice."

He took another shot at bringing her closer to him, wrapping on arm gently around her neck doing so.

"Only for you." he whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver as her hands tightened their hold on his shirt. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in that jasmine smell he found so enticing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

JJ's bar was different during the weekends.

He liked the place and frequented it because it had a 'hole in the wall' vibe. It was private, quiet, and just murky enough for his liking.

However, now… now it looked more like a dance club than a bar. There was a DJ by the dance floor he never seen used, spheres with colorful lights that illuminated the place, and black bulbs were turned on for added glow. The weekend transformation seemed to bring in a bigger crowd—the small bar was packed.

Needless to say, this wasn't Kenshin's scene. He was just thankful that the music wasn't obscenely loud like a regular club.

He leaned by the bar, watching her from afar as she danced with her friend. He wasn't a dancer himself, but understood why Kaoru was as he watched her follow the beat of the song; swaying, bouncing, turning, twisting, rocking. It seemed as if she escaped into the music, occasionally closing her eyes as she danced.

It didn't take long for her to attain a light sweat glow; highlighting areas of her body; her shoulders, cleavage, arms, and back. Mesmerized, his gaze was glued on her, admiring the way her body moved, appreciating the flexibility of her muscles, liking the smooth curving of her form. The strappy red top and tight dark jeans she wore seeming like a second skin as it clung close to her moist figure.

Kenshin drunk the last of his drink and placed it down on the bar counter.

"Did you want another one, Kenshin?" Sano asked behind him.

Nodding, the tall brunette hastily made his drink.

"They are really something, aren't they? I mean, chicks, when they're out there dancing." he commented as he handed Kenshin a new glass.

Red-head didn't respond back, finding it pointless knowing Sano was busy attending other customers. He just watched as she vivaciously continued dancing, even as the song changed.

Her friend didn't stay, leaving Kaoru alone on the dance floor as she made her way to the bar.

Taking a seat next to him, Megumi futilely tried to fan herself. "I don't know where she finds the endurance." she began, directing the statement to him.

"It just natural for some people." he leisurely replied, still watching Kaoru, looking after her.

"Ken-san… may I call you Ken-san?"

"You may."

"What exactly are your intentions with Kaoru?" she bluntly asked.

He turned to look at Kaoru's elegant friend, quickly giving her a once over, assessing her. Kaoru had told him she was studying medicine, but hadn't mentioned anything else other than that. From what he observed, he could tell she was a delicate sort of woman, smart, and flaunted what she had in order to get what she wants. In short, she was the kind of lady he wasn't too particularly fond of. However, the woman didn't seem to have any ill-will toward Kaoru.

"Ken-san, you're not like the other guys she's dated." she continued.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but what is your point, Ms. Takani?"

"Kaoru is a good kid and…"

"You don't want to see her get hurt?" he guessed, expecting the cliché.

"That's really the last of my worries." she knowingly laughed, "Raccoon girl can take care of herself. She even looks out for me."

Her cinnamon eyes look across the bar to the midnight haired woman, "She helped me out and fought for me when I was in big trouble, when no one else dared to lift a finger in my defense." Megumi distantly explained, "I'm not sure whether she's still paying the price or not… I owe her so much."

His brows drew together in a frown, "What exactly do you mean by that? Paying for what?"

A female cackle erupted from her, a laugh that was quite her own, "Oh, Ken-san, ignore me. As much as I 'poke-fun' at Kaoru, I really only want what's best for her. "

Not satisfied with her answer, he let it slide, mentally jotting down what she had said, finding her statements distressing.

"So, are _you_ what's best for her, Ken-san?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Fox! I knew I heard that laugh of yours." spiky-haired bar-keep came back, interrupting their conversation, "What'll it be tonight?"

"Grey-goose cosmo… on Ken-san." she cleverly smiled.

Sano looked over at him, receiving a nod, and retreating to mix the ingredients.

Kaoru was making her way back, walking diligently toward them. Once, reaching them she stood next to Kenshin, placing a hand on his hip. "Misao just texted me, they're here."

"It's about time. What took her so long?" Megumi exasperatedly exclaimed.

She shrugged, unsure to the whereabouts of their friend. Getting on her tippy-toes, she scanned the area, searching for a smaller girl similar to her with a tall male in tote.

Spotting each other, the energetic female frantically waved her hands in Kaoru's direction, signaling her location.

"Kaoru! Meg!" Misao cried out, hugging both ladies as she neared them.

Kenshin watch the exchange. The three women fleetingly talked amongst themselves, seeming as if they haven't chatted in ages.

"Kenshin, this is Misao." Kaoru introduced.

He extended his hand to the sea foam green-eyed girl and she accepted, taking his one hand in her two, vigorously shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Kenshin."

"The pleasure is all mine."

He had a feeling he'd seen this girl, but from where?

"And this is Aoshi."

He followed Kaoru's line of sight to Misao's companion; a towering man with dark hair, fringes falling across his brow, and icy blue-green eyes.

Much like Misao, Kenshin reached out to shake the gloomy man's hand in standard greeting, his eyes bristling in recognition. Taking his hand, Aoshi like-wise identified Kenshin, firmly and tightly holding onto the fiery-haired man.

Aoshi Shinomori; skilled swords-man brought up by General Makimachi. He had an astounding amount of army training, and favored a pair of kodachi for his double-sworded style of fighting. Now, in days he kept to himself, sporadically helping the police or the feds when needed. Kenshin knew of him very well.

Furthermore, the girl-Misao Makimachi, the General's only kid. He had seen her in photos in news-papers right by her father's side.

Sapphire eyes traveled between each male closely surveying their interaction.

The reserved man narrowed his eyes on Kenshin, the tension between them thick and noticeably daunting as both men's strong grasp tightened all the more. Gradually, they let go, a silent agreement being reached and understood between the two, neither wanting to make anyone uncomfortable with their confrontation.

They managed to remain calm. They tolerated each other's presence as the girls mingled with one another, Kenshin occasionally throwing in his two cents as well as Sano when he had a chance to come by. Up until Misao pulled Aoshi away to the dance floor, followed by Sano convincing Megumi to dance when it was time for his break, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin alone by the bar.

Gazing up at Kenshin, she leaned in closer, her hand slithering its way under his navy-blue shirt, "Do you and Aoshi know each other?"

"No." he lazily brushed a lock of her hair back.

"It seemed like you did." her fingers laced themselves on the ridge of his jeans, caressing the firm skin under it.

"Really?" he slightly bent down, intentionally bringing his mouth centimeters away from hers.

"Mm-hmm." she evocatively hummed, "Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go back to your place."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Utter darkness, that's all he could see. He turned his eyes from left to right, up and down, and he still couldn't make out anything. He felt blind, knowing he probably couldn't see his own hand in front of him.

He felt he was sitting, knew he was sitting. Trying to get up, he couldn't; the ties around his wrists and ankles preventing any kind of movement. He tried to speak but was unable to due to some sort of cloth placed in his mouth.

Now real panic started to kick in. He felt his heart start to race, his hard and fast breathing the only thing he could hear in the black and silent place.

All the more scared he attempted to yell. Although muffled, he yelled as loud as he could, hoping someone could hear him, hoping someone could save him.

Hot tears rimmed his eyes, rolling down as he started to cry out of desperation.

Questions quickly started to flood his mind; where was he? what was going on? how did he get there? who was doing this? was this some practical joke?

A bright light was turned on, the beam blinding him. Tightly shutting his eyes, he kept them close, slowly opening them. Blinking, he tried to focus and look about his surroundings.

"Mr. Kyoya."

He stood still at the sound of the cold, thunderous voice, as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I assume you know why you're here." the voice continued.

Squinting, he gradually started to make out the silhouettes in front of him. There was a man sitting on a high, thrown-like chair, and a smaller male standing right next to him. That's all he was able to see, and all he needed to see, knowing exactly who it was.

He started to violently thrash about, futilely trying to break free.

"That won't do you any good, Kyoya."

Nonetheless, he continued his desperate attempt as more unbelieving tears poured down mixing with his body's light sweat. Both figures watched, waiting for his actions to die down.

Gradually he stopped; his head hung low, his breathing still wound up and hard.

There were footsteps, and they were making their way toward him.

Looking up he saw the smaller man coming into his spot light, finally being able to see one out of the two men that brought him into the awaiting hell-hole he was in.

He was young, but he knew that already. Light-brown hair, short and neat, fell carelessly over light-blue, empty eyes that looked down at him. He wore khaki dress pants with a white shirt, looking like he belonged in a catalog magazine. He smiled. He was always smiling.

"Hi, there, Mr. Kyoya. Remember me?" he asked his voice slightly high-pitched, as he removed the garment from his mouth.

He immediately spit the access saliva out, "Somebody help!" he shouted.

"Nobody will be able to hear you." the cheery man informed him, "We're in a sound-proof basement. Sorry, Mr. Kyoya, but there really is no helping you."

"You are aware that you are excessively in debt to me." said the man still hiding in the shadows. "I'm a lenient businessman, Kyoya, I've given you plenty of time to repay."

"It's not my fault! You have to understand! I need more time! You'll get your damn money back! You'll see! Just give me another shot!" Kyoya franticly shrieked altogether, shaking, frightened of what's to come.

"I've heard that time and time again, and it's more than just the money."

"But…but…"

"We need to set an example to all the others like you." he said, his voice cut-throat and merciless. He nodded his head at the young male.

The ever smiling boy, nodded back, unsheathing a small machete he had hidden.

Wide eyed from looking at the sharp object, Kyoya briefly stood still, but once again exaggeratedly moved about.

"So tell me, Kyoya… are you left or right handed?" mocked the sinister man.

Swifter than anything he imagined, the blade came down.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" came his ghastly scream.

He looked the other way, not wanting to see the damage.

However, he felt it, throbbing, aching, gruesomely unexplainable, making him already feel light-headed with nausea.

Half his right hand was thrown before him; ring finger and pinky the only phalanges attached to it.

Once again, tears rimmed his eyes. His cry was one that had given up, bawling hysterically.

"Could you shut him up already."

"Yes, sir."

The young executor pulled on his hair, making Kyoya lean his head back.

His eyes were still emotionless, but his features stirred with enjoyment, watching the tortured man closely. He quickly darted his fingers into the man's mouth and pulled out his tongue, tightly holding in within his grasp.

"No! NNOOO!"

Behind shadows, the seated form grinned at the sight before him, taking pleasure in every second of the suffering man.

The door opened and another figure entered the room, quietly making his way toward the shaded man.

"Sir." he whispered, "There is someone here to see you."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped back.

"It's your daughter."

Sighing, he stood up.

"Would you like me to wait for you?" asked the young-man as he saw his leader standing. His clothes covered in dark-scarlet as Kyoya remained powerlessly quivering before him, endlessly bleeding.

"No. This won't take long."

He walked out the door, his eyes adjusting to the brighter lighting. He smirked to himself as he heard his captive vomit, right as he shut the door behind him.

"Hi, daddy."

He turned to meet the voice, finding a wet-haired woman before him.

"Sweetheart, how was your night?" he went up to her and hugged her, feeling as she returned the gesture, her arms wrapping around his body.

Parting slightly, she looked up to look at him, his dark-red eyes upon her, waiting for a response as he held her face in his large, bandaged hands.

"I had fun."

He stroked her cheek, his bindings rough and hot against her skin, but she never cringed away. Not even as a kid. Those same sapphire eyes never held any discrimination upon him, always looked at him straight in the eye, while other people, even grown men, couldn't so much as take a glimpse of him. Moonlight black hair, so similar to his beloved. She was the splitting image of her.

"Kaoru, child of mine…" he started, "… it amazes me how much like your mother you are."

"I know. You always say that, dad."

She looked behind him at the door and then looked back at him.

"It should be you as my 'right-hand man' in there." he told her.

Kaoru frowned at her father, her eyebrows furrowing deep. She placed her hands over his, "I'm just checking in. I'm about to go to bed, ok?"

Getting on her tippy-toes, she kissed his covered cheek, "Good night, daddy. Don't stay up too late."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Not going to lie, I was pretty lazy about writing the bar scene lol. But, I had a feeling it was needed. Any who, I think it's pretty obvious who Kaoru's father is. I still didn't want to throw out names though, just in case there are readers out there who haven't figured it out. It's still mostly Kenshin's POV but I plan to have Kaoru's side told in time. ^_~


	5. Innocent Little Game We Play

A/N: Muse bunnies always come to me when I'm not sitting in front of my lap-top… does that happen to anyone else? Well, here's another chapter. Again, thank you for your reviews. Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Innocent Little Game We Play**

She had taken off her boots once she entered the door, her leather jacket and purse following it as she leisurely threw them on the closest sofa. Feeling the ever radiating heat from him, she knew he followed her step.

Taking a quick glimpse outside the window, she saw the sun steadily making its way down, its color washed out. The winter muting the usually vivid colors into pastel versions of the yellows, oranges, reds, and purples—ending in the oncoming dark-blue of the night; sign of late evening.

She turned to face him, his eyes on her. Ever since she met him, those dark amethyst pools were always on her. They danced playfully as he watched her every movement.

"Kenshin?" her eye-brow arched in question.

"Yes, Kaoru?" he harmlessly asked back, still perusing her.

The devil—he knew what he was doing, he knew perfectly well as he steadily walked to her, his stride meticulous.

Kaoru couldn't help but follow the game he set out, walking backward and flashing him a pearly-white smile, evoking him to come after her all the more.

"What are you doing, Kenshin?"

His name. It drove him crazy when she said his name. Amber churned with violet, causing her eyes to slightly widen at the sight.

Her back met the wall. She knew she could probably escape him from either the left or the right, but she held her ground, anticipating what he and his roaming fingers could and will do.

Reaching her, he placed his hands on the wall on both sides of her, trapping her as he leaned in close. He ran his nose along her neck, openly smelling her, inhaling deeply. He could smell the sweet, soft aroma of jasmine the moment she walked through his door, but taking it in that close was another ordeal altogether. Her scent was all the more intoxicating up close.

Kaoru couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her spine at the feel of his feathery breath on her, the sensation tickling making her hair stand up on end and her face to grow warm.

His hands came down over her arms, following them, feeling the smoothness of her skin turning into goose-bumps as he traveled down. Taking her hands in his, Kenshin pinned them over her head.

"Kenshin…"

His name again. He roughly pressed himself onto her, feeling and hearing her let out air at the sudden pounding invasion.

"…I thought we were going out." she managed to breathlessly state.

He brought his mouth carefully over hers, so that his lips grazed hers, lightly stroking without yet kissing.

"Would you like to leave?" he huskily enquired.

Hot breath tingled as his lips torturously glided over hers. The sensation, oh the sensation was unbearable. Those lips so close yet so far. It made her toes curl as she softly hissed from drawing in air.

"Did you have anything better in mind?"

He smirked, "Just one thing… over and over again."

She squirmed beneath him at his implications, earning her a low moan from the red-head.

He clenched his jaw at the feeling, his eyes shutting as he felt her body deliciously rubbing against his.

"Kaoru…" was all he said, as he finally enclosed his lips over hers.

His tongue darted out into her mouth, intertwining with hers. The simmering sweetness overwhelming, causing her moan, the noise caught within his domineering kiss.

Without pulling his mouth away from her, his hands went to reach for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up over her head, wanting and needing more uncovered skin.

Kaoru's freed hands immediately dove into his crimson hair, un-doing and loosening his mane: her secret obsession. The unruly, silky locks slithering between her fingers as she deepened their kiss. Only parting when her shirt seemed to inadvertently come off, she took the time to breath, unaware she was in need of air.

Caressing digits teasingly stroked her ribs, watching her try to steady her breath, her chest rising and falling along with the creamy mounds securely help up in a black lacy bra. He waited till her gaze met his, afterward the same roaming fingers journeying upward, slowly circling her bosom, receiving a shudder from the light touching.

She gasped when he suddenly grasped her breast, kneading them to his liking, taunting and pinching her nipples to peaks through the light fabric.

Kaoru let her eyes close and bit her bottom lip as she turned her head to one side, lost in all the things he was making her feel.

He pulled the obstructing lacy garment up, liking the way perky mounds bounced as they were freed. Hands went over supple flesh, thumbing velvety soft nipples as hot mouth went over the pumping vein on her neck, slightly sucking on the area, well aware of the redness he'll leave behind.

Her hands grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh over his burgundy shirt. Her breathing elevating as her arousal grew. She knew Kenshin had experience over her, after all he was eleven years her senior.

It took a large amount of willpower for her to pull away from his touch as she pushed his body off of hers, causing him to scowl down at her, unhappy with the sudden break up.

She smiled teasingly up at him, her hands going to her back as she unclipped her bra. Taking her undergarment, she playfully placed it over his head as she moved away and out of his grasp, stopping briefly before him only to unbutton her pants, then making her way to his room, wanting him to continue following her.

Furthermore, he did, pocketing her bra as he trailed behind.

Entering the room, the anew dark from the early night engulfed the space; the moonlight the only source of lighting illuminated the room with rich blues, highlighting features of the woman before him.

His sight was keenly set on her back as she slowly took off her jeans, bending down making sure he can get a good look at her round behind in matching black panties. He could feel more heat immediately shoot down to his groin.

Straightening up, she flashed him another sly smile over her shoulder.

Fingers twitched for the need to touch. Kenshin took a couple swift sprints and in a blink of an eye softly tackled her to his bed as she giggled in surprised delight.

Hands flew—caressing, holding, grasping flesh as they tossed and turned in their heated wrestling match, carelessly undoing and rumpling the bed sheets. Busy mouths moaned and groaned into each other, occasionally leaving looking for other areas to suck, kiss, nibble, bite, lick, and taste.

Turning over, she straddled him, her legs on either side of Kenshin. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as her hands went down to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. Opening his top, her palms and fingers roamed tan, taunt skin. Over solid six-pack abs, hard obliques, chiseled chest, and firm deltoids as she finally took his shirt off. Her eyes hungrily ate the lean, muscular sight before her.

Looking back at him, she was met with smugly grinning Kenshin as he leaned up on his elbows.

Dark-eyebrow rose in return, a corner of her mouth turning upward in a charming grin of her own, as her hand traveled down, unbuckling his belt, undoing his jeans, and going under his boxer-briefs. She leaned in, her breast against his chest, kissing the rascal red-head, as the very same hand grabbed his cock, making it all the more hard. She was rewarded with a very masculine moan as her small hand rhythmically rubbed seemingly silk-covered steel.

Deliciously torturous. A nearly naked Kaoru over him, her hand fondling him as supple mounds rubbed against his upper body.

His hand flew to grab a fist full of midnight hair, deepening the kiss all the more, much how she had done earlier. His passion getting the best of him, he flipped around, turning the tables as he loomed over her.

Only separating momentarily to take her black panties off, he was over her again, his gaze fixed on her, traveling over her form, the shinning silver of the necklace under the moonlight slightly catching his attention before it was brought up to meet lust filled orbs.

He bend down and placed a light kiss at the top of her nose as his hand traveled down, searching for the sensitive treasure between her thighs. Index finger lightly flicking the nub, he was rewarded with a moan as Kaoru closed her eyes at the feeling, her cheeks flushing in a stunning rose.

"Uh-uh, Kaoru." he all but purred down at her. "Don't close your eyes. Look at me."

She did what as she was told; her gaze journeyed up to meet his violet irises, locking their sight on one another.

He lightly pinched her sensitive nub, another moan escaping her as he did so. Fingers played, repeating the movement in various ways, keenly watching as a glaze of lost pleasure covered the ocean-depths that are her eyes. They expressively shone and twinkled in fervor. Fingers traveled further south, as they found and entered her slick, wet area, causing her to sharply intake air. Kenshin couldn't help but smirk at this, feeling male pride wash over him at her body's reaction to his ministrations.

He replaced fingers with his still hard member, his head gliding up and down her clit to her center with the purpose of arousing her all the more—wanting to see what more her eyes could illustrate to him.

However, Kaoru couldn't hold on to his stare any longer, as she closed her eyes in rapture. The tingling heat between her legs he produced in her feeling like absolute bliss, having her bite her bottom lip in complete abandon, her breathing escalading.

Heaving bosom entranced Kenshin. He looked down at her swollen, pink tipped tits, his mouth watering with anticipation at tasting them again. Without a second thought, he did just that as his hot mouth nibbled the top of her breast, making his way down till attaining the soft, pink flesh in his mouth.

"Oh, Kami." she exclaimed, mostly to herself, as she arched her back and her hands fisted the sheets around her, feeling more simmering fire shoot all over her body.

Talented tongue licked around the areola. Grinning at her reaction, it was followed by teeth electrically grazing and biting down on a nipple.

"Mmmmm, Kenshin."

Throaty, breathy reply was more than he could take. Kenshin looked up at her flushed face, positioning himself above her, the tip of his member right at her entry, pausing shortly only to wait for her to say his name again.

"Ken…"  
One quick thrust and he entered her, making her shut her eyes tight and furrow her brow at the invasion, leaving her enable to finish voicing out his name.

Nails dug into his flesh as teeth occasionally grazed and nipped at his neck as he set out a rhythm. Raspier panting issued as his cadence quickened. His pace hard and engaged as she matched the tempo he set out, bucking her hips to his thrusts, inevitably feeling the closeness of their release.

"Kaoru…" he breathlessly whispered against her ear. "You're _mine_."

Within the heated passion, throughout his invading claiming of her, he couldn't help the violet-eyed turned gold nature within him.

"Say it." he demanded, feeling her walls tremble around him.

Dewey eyes looked up at desire-filled, glowing irises on her, but didn't linger there as her sight was brought to his lips. Kaoru drew near, wanting a meaningfully ardent, concluding kiss to their activity.

However, red-head slightly pulled away.

"Say that you're mine, Kaoru."

Calloused hand went to cover a breast, pinching a pink peak, resulting in a moan he found harmoniously gratifying to his ears.

"Kaoru… say it."

"I'm yours."

He groaned as his whole-heartedly plunged into her all the more, making her yelp in surprise.

"Mmmm, Kenshin…" she breathlessly continued, "…I'm yours. All yours"

His mouth finally covered hers, giving her what she wanted. A few more pounding thrusts and they were almost at the edge. Her body tensed along with his as they reached their climax, riding the wave as they felt the release. Both bodies glistening with sweat, wrapped amongst one another—his face buried within the crook of her neck, hearing her hoarse breath in his ear.

There aren't many words to describe such a feeling. The satisfying, completeness; the flesh flushed rightness of the gratifying activity.

Kenshin's let his body fall carefully on hers, his head resting on her chest as her fingers lazily combed through his hair. Both stood, steadying their breathing.

Kaoru started to laugh, the warm sound filling the room. He couldn't help but smile, still resting upon her.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Ready to go again?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun-light was warm that morning. It was comforting and promising. Kenshin couldn't help but briefly close his eyes and inhale the cool winter air as he walked down the snowy side-walk.

He looked down at his dark-haired lover; her hair in a rumpled mess, sun-glasses on as well as ear-phones as she lightly bobbed her head to the music. She sported the burgundy shirt he wore last night under her leather jacket and he had to say she looked good wearing his clothing. However, that opinion could be entirely bias due to his somewhat territorial nature toward her.

She demurely smiled, the corners of her mouth slightly turning up as his arm around her tightened all the more.

They were heading to her favorite coffee shop in dire need of something to eat. She had surprised him with break-fast in bed that morning. Butterfly kisses along his chest, collar bone, and neck woke him, opening his eyes to a beaming Kaoru, her blue-orbs shining and a tray of food in hand.

It was a sweet gesture, but as he took a bite of her odd shaped rice-ball and crispy egg omelet he discovered something new about Kaoru. She was a terrible cook!

Mouth still full, he debated whether he should tell her and risk hurting her feelings or swallow the bite and risk an upset stomach.

She took mouth full herself, abruptly stopping from chewing.

"Kenshin, why didn't you tell me this was awful?"

He forcefully gulped down the food, shrugged his shoulders, and smiled guiltily at her.

Kaoru had, in return, pouted in her attempt to look hurt, Kenshin taking it as an invitation for more physical action as he playfully tried to comfort her.

Giggling, she proposed to go out to eat instead.

Thus, they walked, taking advantage of the cool, sunny day.

He felt rested. More rested than he felt in years actually. Thinking back, he couldn't remember the last time he's ever slept so soundly, without any dreams interrupting his sleep. Come to think of it, when was the last time he'd dreamt about her? About Tomoe?

He took another look at Kaoru from the corner of his eyes. Was she the reason behind it? It seems as though he had been having better slumbers ever since she's been around. It could be that their bed 'play-time' had been wearing him out, but regardless, that wouldn't take nearly enough energy for him to be completely out-cold afterwards.

He's always been a light sleeper—life had trained him to be fully alert whether he was asleep or not. There had been countless times when he had to rest leaning up against a wall, taking advantage of rare moments when he could take quick cat-naps, katana always in hand.

So, how did he not feel her get up that morning?

A vibrating brought him out of his thoughts. He took out his cell-phone to read the text and quickly deleted it, remembering what it had said. It was yet another job.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked as she took her ear-phones off.

"No one important."

He could feel her glare at him, even with her glasses covering her eyes. Kaoru opened her mouth to object his remark, but it was short lived as her attention was drawn elsewhere.

His muscles tensed as he felt they were being followed.

Kenshin watched as she looked behind them, and then looked back at him, frowning and seeming very displeased.

He felt the attack before it was made as he took Kaoru and pushed her into a nearby alley, dodging the oncoming shot. Taking her arm, he swiftly dragged her behind a dumpster pulling her low to the ground.

She crouched down into a fetal position, leaning against the corner of the wall and large garbage disposal, her hands over her ears as the onslaught of bullets came. Torrents of continuing lethal metal rained. They thundered loudly, hitting the area they stood, senselessly missing their targets as they hid .Kaoru felt his warmth beside her, Kenshin's arms protectively around her as he tried to cover her body with his own.

It would be idiotic to stand up at that moment. It would be suicidal to attack right back. If given the likelihood, his one hand-gun wouldn't stand a chance against their number of fire-arms.

The sounds of gun-shots soon ebbed, the ceasing indicating their rivals' departure. Just as quickly as the attackers came, they left, leaving behind a faint smell of gunpowder and bullet holes along the brick walls, pavement ground, and garbage cans, but nothing else.

Standing still, he checked the area, making sure he didn't feel anyone hostile nearby. He turned to her, making sure she was unharmed, watching as she maintained her hands over her ears, hers eyes still closed as her jaw clenched, her sunglasses sitting safely over her bangs. Exhaling a withheld breath, she steadily stood up, cautiously trekking from behind the impromptu hiding spot, looking over their location.

Fuming eyes did the same, carefully surveying his surroundings, assessing what had just happened.

This wasn't just an ambush. It was a message. He would have still been battling the assailants if the purpose was to kill him or Kaoru, but that wasn't the case. No, they left too quickly for his liking. It took a lot of nerve assaulting him, especially during broad day-light. The hit-and-run wouldn't be overlooked.

"Kenshin… what was that all about?"

The inkling feeling of suspicion bubbled within him, well aware of the fact that she saw them coming as much as he did. Glancing at her, he saw her observing the scene, shinning blue eyes seeming incredulously naïve as they darted about, sparkling with misunderstanding, her brows furrowing in worry.

He pushed the feeling aside, not wanting to believe what his gut was telling him. He was going to find out who was after him. He couldn't jeopardize her safety and well-being. He _will_ protect what is his.

"I don't know." he plainly answered.

'But I'm going to find out.' he vengefully thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Pit, that's where he'll find his answers and put a stop to whoever was after him, he was sure of it.

The dark, dingy bar sat right outside the city limits, its location purposely far-off and concealed amongst the trees of the forest next to a high-way. It was away from the city's jurisdiction which was perfect for the depraved, immoral citizens to find refuge. After all, even criminals wanted to go out, have fun, and relax.

He eyed the place carefully before making his way inside, his steps almost soundless on the gravel parking lot. Kenshin hadn't been looking forward to coming by the place. In fact, he went out of his way to avoid it, insisting his customers to find another place to meet.

Entering the obscured bar, the thick smell of cigarettes, booze, drugs, and sweat instantly hit him, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. The smoky and gloomy environment made it hard to see, but he only momentarily stood by the exit as his eyes adjusted to the change of lighting.

Smoldering, infuriated eyes looked around, searching. He recognized some of the late-night bar visitors; white-haired Jinei Udoh eerily smiling from ear to ear, blonde broom-head Sawagejo Cho with his collection of unusual swords, cross-dresser Honjo Kamatari with his giant scythe, and giant Senkaku with his trusty knuckle-blades in hand, to name a few, but he didn't pay them any mind.

His sight landed on a skinny man in a brown business suit and glasses sitting at a full table, busily telling jokes as he, apparently, finished with the punch-line as his companions full-heartedly laughed out loud.

Kenshin didn't waste any time as he strode over to Takeda Kanryu. He was well aware of all the eyes on him, but he ignored them, knowing they wouldn't dare come his way—his reputation proceeded him well.

Kanryu was notorious for knowing the business among the 'unlawful community'. He worked as a messenger, retrieving and conveying information for the corrupt and power-hungry. It was surprising he was still alive and well; messengers rarely manage live for long in that line of business.

The men surrounding the table became silent as they saw red-head come near, Kanryu being the only one unaware of the man-slayers presence as he continued to hoot and laugh.

Reaching the thin man, his hand grabbed him by the neck, attaining a fist full of his shirt and suit. His company stood quiet and watched as the shorter, yet more threatening man pulled him up and off of his chair, not a single one jumping in his defense.

"Hey… what the…" was all the skeletal male was able to say as a strong, iron like hand lead him through the back door.

Once outside, Kenshin forceful pushed him forward, Kanryu awkwardly stumbling trying to get his footing.

His beady eyes turned to look at the offending figure, his face evidentially growing pale with recognition of the man before him.

"Ba- batt…" he stuttered.

"You." man-slayer started. "_You_ know who's after me."

"I don't know anything!" he frantically looked around, seeking a possible escape.

Red eye-brow rose, "Don't lie, Kanryu."

"I swear it! I don't know a thing!"

Kenshin lightly shook his head, "We can do this the easy way…or…"

A flash of red blur was all the suited man was able to see before he was swiftly clutched by the neck and smashed against the wall, the grasp tightly affixed on his collar.

"…we can do this the hard way."

He could feel his feet in the air, unable to touch the ground. He tried to kick to no avail as the legendary swordsman tightened his hold on him all the more, warning him stop the bothersome action. Golden eyes glower at up him ominously, blood-red bangs framing them so synchronizing, Kanryu believed he was truly face-to-face with a demon himself.

"Speak." Kenshin demanded.

Still trembling, he wasn't able to say anything. A reeking, foul ammonia stench filled the air, making red-head sniff his surroundings as he identified the smell. Once he made out the unwelcomed stink, he gazed down, finding that Kanryu had wet his pants.

He unbelievingly frowned up at the man with glasses, faintly tightening his lips in displeasure. None the less, Kenshin continued his aggressive interrogation.

"Who's after me?"

"I don't know." Kanryu shakily replied.

He unsheathed his katana, cold steel sung as he brought it under his victim's neck. "Who. Is. After. Me."

Beady eyes widen at the sight of the gleaming blade. He suddenly erupted in a nervous, frantic laughter.

Kenshin worried he could've actually scared him crazy.

"What makes you think anyone was after you?" Kanryu continued to insanely screech. "Do you have any idea who your pretty little wench is?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So, what did you readers think of this chappy? To be honest, I'm not quite sure whether I like it or not. And, yes, I am aware that most of this chapter was pointless, plot-less smut, so sue me (not really), but again this is rated-M and you were forewarned. So, how's Kenshin going to react to Kaoru's background? Stay tuned and find out. ^_^


	6. Life of Kaoru

A/N: I was actually looking forward to writing this chapter for a while. But damn, it was frickin hard. I knew what I wanted to put down, but then it became too long with too many unnecessary details and background stories. So, this is the condensed version. I tried to keep it pretty fast paced (or at least I'd like to think so)… so with that said I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you readers like it. Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Life of Kaoru**

Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in... and breathe out.

She stood in the middle of one of her father's dojo; sitting crossed-legged as she concentrated on her breathing. Meditating, trying to keep her thoughts, memories, emotions, and self together. It was easier said than done. Nonetheless, she continued the breathing exercise, knowing full well that it was needed in order to keep herself sane.

The air was cool, even inside. The mid-winter crispness filled her lungs, and if she hadn't worked-out before hand, she was sure she'd be freezing at that moment.

A thick layer of sweat still covered her body, as well as her training attire. Navy-blue gym shorts, sports bra, black weight-lifting gloves, and a white wife-beater were all drenched in the salty perspiration. Her dark-hair was up in its usual pony-tail, a few wet locks sticking stubbornly to her features.

Focusing on her task, she tried to clear her mind, finding it almost impossible as it seemed to relentlessly wander off.

She was well into the first month of the new semester and the work load was getting more challenging, more copious. There were three papers she needed to finish, one of which was due in a couple days. So, needless to say she had research plaguing her mind, disturbing her ongoing battle to wipe-out any thoughts at that moment.

Sighing, she tried again. Inhale… and… exhale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It all started after that day. Everything changed. _He_ changed that day.

Strange what the human mind holds on to—she couldn't have been older than four or five, but Kaoru had a few recollections and images imprinted in her mind of happenings when she was a young child.

Her mother. Kaoru could still remember her—midnight-black hair and ocean-blue eyes just like her own.

She could still remember her mother's warm, comforting embrace. The way her arms wrapped protectively around and made her feel that no harm could ever come to her. The sweet sound of her voice as she sung while she cooked. The times she tucked her into bed, whispering how there are angels watching over her and that her father will be home soon. The way she firmly, yet delicately held her tiny, chubby hand when they walked around town, her mother's face shining down on her with pride; after all, Kaoru was her little mini-me.

It brought a warm, fuzzy feeling. Her mother, Keiko, had been a beautiful woman, and her father was deeply in love with her.

Her father. She couldn't remember how her father looked like before the incident, seeing as he was only around half the time then, and he refused to save any pictures of his former self. He had burned all evidence, telling Kaoru that the past was behind them and they were going to start a new life together, as well as a new world.

Her mother's death had greatly affected her father. It turned him into a hard man; harsh, demanding, stern, and forceful. However, that didn't stop the few fond moments she did remember of him while her mother was still alive.

He had always been a massive man; more in inner strength than physical appearance. Her crystal-like, innocent eyes would look up at him, small arms held up for her dad to carry her—and he did. He easily scooped her up and playfully threw her up in the air, causing her to go into a fit of joyful laughter.

There were times when her father would sit by the fire-place, cleaning his katana with devoted and thorough strokes in an almost daze-like state. Kaoru would peek at him by the door, trying to be as quiet as possible as she stared at the omnipotent man that is her father. Neither his dark silhouette nor his rugged demeanor frightened her…it fascinated her, even as a small child.

"Kaoru." he would say smiling, knowing that she was in fact hiding with her complete attention toward him.

Stopping his activity, he would place his weapon down on the table next to him, "Come, Kaoru."

She would comply, running happily over to him and jumping into his arms.

His laugh was rich and robust, rumbling from deep with-in his chest. How she loved it when her father laughed like that.

Rolled up in his lap, cuddling into his chest, he would hum. It was soothing. She would grab a tiny fistful of his dark hair and hold on to it, wanting to keep her daddy close to her. Her lids would eventually start to drift close as his melody serenely took her to into dreamland.

She had long gone forgotten the song, and he ceased to hum it again.

He changed. Everything had changed. Kaoru could still remember that day…

She had been sitting on the counter, watching as her mother cooked. The spices, herbs, and vegetables filled the air, and she took a big whiff of the delicious smell, listening to her mother as she sung. She smiled at her as she swung her feet beneath her, enjoying the song, loving her mother's voice.

Her mother smiled back, stirring the soup she was preparing. She continued to sing, occasionally stopping to taste the broth, cautiously blowing on the small amount to cool it off and carefully guiding the large ladle into her mouth, making sure it was to her liking.

Placing the serving spoon back into the pot, her mother had only stirred a couple more times before there was a pounding on the door. Stopping, she wiped her hands on kitchen towel, petting Kaoru's hair tenderly before leaving to answer the door.

The memory is still so vivid—she remembered only waiting a fraction of a moment, enough for her to look over at the cutting board to see the diced celery and carrots, to notice how the soup started to boil violently, only momentarily glance down at her flowered dress before her mother came rushing back to her.

Kaoru could immediately feel the change of mood in her mother. She saw the worry etched in her face as she seemed to unbelievingly look before her. Her forehead wrinkled, her brows furrowed, and she looked over at her.

Her mother grabbed her and swung her over one hip to carry her. Kaoru tightly hung on to her blouse as she bounced in her mother's arms from all the movement. She hadn't closed her eyes, but she was still unaware of where her mother was taking her. Everything seemed a blur. Everything was just flashes of beige and white walls, of hung pictures, and of closed wooden doors as her mother quickly scurried.

The booming pounding of knocking didn't end.

She was scared. She didn't know what was going on or what had changed so sudden. All she was aware of was her mother's alarm, her tenseness, and how frantically she moved.

Her mother had placed her down, making sure her feet safely landed on the carpeted floor.

"Kaoru, sit down. As low as you can, sweetie."

She did as she was told. Her eyes darted about, seeing the hung clothes above her, the shoes to the side of her, recognizing her parents' closet. Leaning on the corner and curling into a little ball, hugging her legs closely to her, she watched her mother hurriedly take comforters, sheets, and pillows out from the upmost shelf.

A bright glimmer caught her eye; long steel. Kaoru recognized it as one of her father's katanas, and her mother was currently holding it. She unsheathed it half way and looked back at Kaoru, sheathing the blade back, her mother squat down next to her.

"Kaoru, I need you to listen to me very carefully." she started.

She did, hearing the urgency in her mother's voice.

"I need you to stay here, sweetie. Don't move, don't come up, not matter what. Do you understand?"

Kaoru nodded her head, confused.

Her mother's hands went back to the back of her neck, unclipping her necklace. She took Kaoru's small hand and placed the silver jewelry in it, lovingly closing it tight within her own. "Hold on to this."

Kaoru felt the shaking of her mother's hand and she couldn't help but look up at the dazzling woman, warm determination and cold fear engulfed her blue eyes. How she remembered that so clearly.

No, she didn't want her mother to leave. She stood and hugged her tightly, small arms circling around her mother's neck, hot tears threatening to come out, sniffling as she refused to separate.

"Mommy, don't leave." Kaoru nestled her head into her mother's hair.

She hugged her right back, just as tightly as what Kaoru was holding on to her.

"I love you, Kaoru, my sweet child. I'll never let anything happen to you."

Gently pulling her away, she made Kaoru sit back down.

All of the sheets, comforters, pillows, and hung clothes were thrown over her. Her mother tried to hide her to the best of her abilities.

Kaoru heard the closet door close, followed by her mother's retreating foot-steps. And with that, there was nothing. Not a single sound for a while.

She didn't like it there; all curled up into a fetal position against two walls. She felt so small. Kaoru couldn't see anything but nonetheless, she closed her eyes shut. The covers and fabrics over her didn't leave much room for fresh air, the small corner suffocating with her hot breathing.

Breaking. Crashing. Pounding. Her hands flew up to cover her ears. The sudden noises frightened her to the core. They were loud and she felt it all vibrate from where she stood. Although in retrospect, she wasn't sure whether it was the noise that caused all the shaking, or if it was she that was trembling.

It's been a while since she'd thought about that moment, when she was a child hiding in the closet, wanting for the noises to stop, waiting for her mother to rescue her.

That morning when she and Kenshin were assaulted brought the feeling of the hiding cornered child she had once been flooding back.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, how much time had passed.

The clattering eventually ended. Kaoru waited as long as she could after much time of silence. Her mother hadn't come back.

She stood, digging her way out of the pile of clean linen and thrown clothing. Opening the door, Kaoru slowly made her way out.

Her shoes made small clacking sounds as she walked through the halls and carefully down the stairs. They seemed to echo, and gradually faded away as she heard her own heart beat became faster and louder the closer she came downstairs.

Kaoru stopped before the living room, her eyes wide.

The walls were stained with red, some furniture torn and slashed, framed pictures, lamps, windows, and porcelain figurines broken, left on the floor forgotten.

The corner of her eyes caught something behind a fallen couch. They traveled to the area. A puddle of red liquid pooled out, becoming bigger and bigger and with it laid locks of long, mid-night hair, along with a slender female arm.

Paralyzed, she stood her ground. She was immobile as she stared at that spot, unsure of what to do. Kaoru wasn't even aware of the silent tears making their way down her small child's face.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she remained unmoving. Large footsteps stopped, the singing of an unsheathing blade followed, which could only mean one thing.

"Daddy?" she croaked out shakily.

He didn't say or do anything for a while—he just stood as she did, possibly giving her space and time to make sense of what she saw.

Eventually, he came to stand right next to her.

"What happened?" she quietly asked.

"She was killed."

Kaoru felt her heart jump to her throat, her fear becoming reality, as more cascading tears fell from naively blinking eyes, "Why?"

"Because she was weak. She could have prevented all of this if she were strong. Do you understand?"

She shook her head.

"Of course not. I'll explain everything in due time." he held his hand out to her.

Kaoru reached and took it, his much larger hand overlapping hers. The rough, cloth material got her attention, and she looked up at him, seeing he was bandaged from head-to-toe.

"I'll explain what they did to me as well." he said, evidentially noticing her curious gaze directed at him. "They will pay for what they've done. The strong will live, and the weak shall die. I will teach you to be strong."

Her father guided her out of their house, and she followed. She looked down at her hand, for the first time seeing the necklace with the small silver key that her mother gave her. Fisting her hand tight, she held it close to her heart, looking up at her father to see if he'd seen what she had.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dark eyebrows came down in a frown. She shook her head in frustration and opened her eyes, angry at herself for her failing attempt at meditation.

Sighing, she stood up. Dark-haired woman paced back and forth, impatience keenly aggravating her—she could not waste time reminiscing the past. There are too many things she needed to set forth her efforts and focus on, and these unwanted flash-backs aren't helping her in the least.

Stopping, she annoyingly tapped her foot as she tried to think.

Looking over the furthest dojo wall, she saw a formidable sized dresser standing along it. Uncertain, she walked over, standing before it, staring for a couple long minutes.

Carefully reaching the small knobs, she held them, eventually pulling in order to open the vintage doors before her. She was met with the inside filled with different kinds of weapons. Most were katanas varying in color, length, weight, and age. The rest were axes, scythes, sais, a medieval sword, hand-guns, shot-guns, a sniper riffle all incased, army knives, machetes, bows and arrows, a handful of Misao's throwing daggers, and a number of unnamed bladed weaponry. All collected throughout the years

She didn't care much for them. The entire assortment stored in the dark, tall chest just to be kept away. Most reminded her of things she preferred and chose not to remember. Rarely did she open the wooden storage compartment, but somehow, at that moment it didn't seem like a bad idea.

However, in contrast to her off-putting collection, she did have one favorite weapon— a katana she most often used, incased in a black and blue sheath. That artistically crafted piece of steel didn't conjure up anything negative, unlike what lay in that dresser. She never stored it with the rest of her collection and was currently lying carefully by her bed in her room, where it has been untouched for months now.

Reaching over, she picked up four hatchets; they were thin, polished, and bladed along all sides excluding the handle. Its mirror like surface gleamed. She held it up in front of her, seeing her eyes reflected back at her from its surface… as well as a sky-blue blur that seemed to have flashed suddenly behind her.

Without giving it a second thought, she took one step back to turn around and throw the small axes at the offending hazy figure—swiftly one at a time. Blades spun in the air at the target's next location, she knowing full well where to fling them in order to stop her uninvited guest.

The razor blades made contact with the wall; sharp 'thuds' being heard as they caught the intruder. Hatchets pinned him. They landed on his clothing, two on the sleeves of his shirt, the other two on either side of his torso, preventing him from moving.

Kaoru crossed her arms in front of her, raising an eye-brow at the ever contently grinning brown-haired, sky-blue eyed male.

"You know… it's considered rude trying to spy on people."

"Trying? So I take it my attempt failed?" he amusedly asked.

"You're pinned to the wall… what do you think?"

"I think it's safe to say my shirt is ruined. You owe me a new one."

"As far as I see it, it could have been worst. Besides, doesn't my father give you a fair enough allowance so you can buy another?"

"The remuneration he gives me is more than fair, but it wouldn't be the same. It'd be special coming from you."

"Really? Soujiro, I never thought of you as sentimental."

"I can't get anything past you, can I, Kaoru?" he sarcastically said, his unfaltering smile never waiving. "So, how about helping me down?"  
She walked over to him, grasping the blunt handles, "So, what brings you here?" Kaoru asked as she easily pulled the hatchets off, freeing the young man as she did so.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I was kinda starting to miss you."

She playfully shot him a glare, "I'm sure you did."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't just come here to visit."

"I knew there was a catch." she turned, walking over to the dresser.

"Your father asks for your presence as soon as possible."

"Does he? What for?" small axes were placed back.

"I'm afraid he didn't say."

"Fantastic." she bit out, closing the dresser shut.

"You don't sound too happy about that."

Kaoru turned to look at him, "Am I supposed to?"

His smile faded, remaining silent for a while before answering, "He _is_ your father, Kaoru."

"Well, it's not like I don't love the man. I just don't want to be included in his business. "

"It never used to bother you before."

"It has always bothered me… you know that."

Slightly tilting his head, he analyzed her actions in wonder, trying to comprehend the cause to the raven-haired girl's irritated aura.

Attentively narrowing her eyes at him, Kaoru noticed this "What are you thinking?"

She knew how easily Soujiro could read her, even without sensing her ki. It was more than just intuitive. They were raised together, almost as if they were siblings. They squabbled as children, viciously brawled during their training as they grew, developed a certain 'sibling rivalry' as they got older fighting for her father's approval, and later, after so many periods of being alone with only each other to count on, became efficient accomplices, trustworthy partners. She and Soujiro saw each other change and mature into young adults, understanding their similarities and acknowledging and accepting their differences.

His hands came up to his shirt, starting to unbutton his top.

"Whoa. Souji, I'm flattered but, I never really thought of you that way." she joked, flashing him a smile.

"Very funny, you perv." Soujiro responded, his almost permanent grin reappearing on his boyish features.

He threw his shirt aside, leaving him in his white under-shirt and trademark khakis. He nudged his head at her, beckoning for her to come to him.

"What's this all about?"

"I'm going to help you." he explained, holding his hand out for her.

"I don't need help."

"You don't? So, I take it that you still have the little trick I taught you mastered?"

Azure eyes glared at him.

"Now, now, Kaoru, don't look at me like that. You know I can't stand it when you're upset with me." Soujiro teased.

Huffing in defeat, she walked to him and took a hold of his hand, letting him lead her to the middle of the large room.

"Sit."

She did, crossing her legs, straightening her back.

"Kaoru, I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

Sighing, she leisurely let her lids fall. She felt him slowly walk around her, his ki unreadable.

"Now…" he started, his voice monotone, "Carefully listen to what I'm about to tell you."

She nodded.

"Focus on the sound of my voice. Only think and concentrate on my voice. Clear your mind. Now… breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and breathe out…" he kept close tabs on her energy.

Complying, she calmly took breaths at Soujiro's spoken tempo.

"Listen to your beating heart. _Only_ listen to your beating heart. It should be steady. You should be able to hear it very clearly."

They stood still as she heard the beating pattern.

_Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump…_

He waited patiently, allowing her time as he got on one knee before her, observing her carefully.

"Focus on that thumping." he quietly stated, as if he were sharing a secret, "Not only should you be able to hear it, you should be able to _feel_ it, but more heavy and stinging than ever."

Her brows furrowed.

"Kaoru, start controlling that beating you feel."

Her jaw clenched.

"Control that beating and make it stop."

There was silence, both unaware and uncaring of the elapsing time. They just stood still as she lightly frowned in concentration and he remained by her side expectantly.

After a while, she exhaled loudly, her features relaxing, the tenseness in her face diminishing.

"Kaoru?"

Lazily opening her lids, her dull ocean-blue eyes traveled to young man beside her, making eye contact.

He smiled all the more, "And you said you didn't need my help."

Her shine-less eyes narrowed.

"Well, it worked. I can't feel your energy at all."

Glaring, she didn't respond.

"I'd truthfully enjoy a match with you right now but, like I said before, your father asks for you to meet him as soon as possible." he cheerfully explained.

Fully comprehending, she made her way to stand.

His hand grasped her wrist before she was able to, keeping her low to the ground alongside him.

"But… I know you." his voice uncharacteristically serious and low, "Although you need it, you hate being like this. So, can you snap out of it?"

She scowled all the more, tightening her lips in trepidation. Nonetheless, she bowed her head, raven bangs hovering over her eyes.

He watched as she took in a few easy, deep breaths, sensing her detached emotions, honing in on her lacking energy. With one last breath from her, he finally felt that missing ki, her lively aura once again detectable.

She faintly shook her head, inwardly composing herself. Her sight journeyed up to look at him, her eyes once again heatedly sparkling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the helpful encounter with Soujiro, she immediately went to take a shower that seemed long overdue. It was a little piece of heaven being alone, bathing, and letting her mind wander to things she would normally not think about in the presence of company.

Bubble suds streamed down, the warm water poured abundantly over her body, the pressure feeling blissful. The jasmine scented body-wash filled the steamy shower, the aroma smelling so good. Aloofah in hand, she scrubbed her body leisurely, lathering, taking her sweet time. Palm and fingers roamed over her own skin, her thoughts centered on one subject.

Kenshin.

He and his rebellious red hair, his sinewy arms, his smooth voice, and his eyes… his spine tingling, violet eyes. She'd never seen such eyes as his, and the way he looked at her—Kaoru was surprised she didn't melt under such intense looks he cast her way.

However, she was taught well. The nervous, heart-pounding, burning he evoked in her cleverly hidden, subduing all those brewing feelings. Kaoru isn't one to be outdone, allowing her confident aloofness to take over, matching him with most of anything he threw at her.

Yet, the red-headed man made her _want_ to lose herself to him. No man has ever made her feel the way he has. Electricity crossed her skin when his hands roamed her figure, following every curve. Warmth filled her body whenever he'd whisper into her ear. Any time he kissed her, holding her form so close to his, she felt… safe, protected. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, but for once it was reliving knowing that the guy she was dating was just as able as she.

Still, who knew that the Hitokiri Battousai could be so attentive, selfless, or passionate?

She's heard tales of him, the legendary man-slayer. She's heard of his speed, his strength, his skill. For the longest time she didn't think he was real, believed all those stories were myths, probably just a tall-tales of some barely talented yahoo who happened to be dumb enough to let a few witnesses escape and lucky enough to have his battles exaggeratingly retold.

Kaoru didn't believe such a person existed, that is, till one day Soujiro came back home bruised, bloody, and dazed at the brink of falling over.

Astonished, she rushed over from her father's side to the battered brunette, wrapping an arm around him as he held on to her for support.

Her father just watched, studying the exchange between her and Soujiro, Yumi and Hoji by his side.

_"Souji, what happened?"_

_ "Ran into the Battousai. Couldn't help sneaking up on him." he smiled, thick crimson sputtering with his every word._

_ "He's real?" she frowned skeptically. _

_ "He sure is. We had one hell of a match."_

_ "You could've been killed, you idiot."_

_ He scoffed, "You know, I like you better like this, caring and what not. Anyways, you should've seen how I left him."_

Kaoru's curiosity was piqued regarding the mysterious swordsman.

Around a year later, there was word of the Battousai again.

She was nineteen and entering her second underground fighting tournament. Although this time she went alone, without her father or Soujiro. All she wanted was the cash prize and had asked Soujiro as a favor not to enter that time around. He owed it to her.

Her father got wind of the event when Soujiro and she were sixteen and made them attend for the first time. They were put against each other in the final match. It was epic, but resulted in her defeat. This time, she had a sort of 'falling out' with her father and needed a make some money, thus she requested for Soujiro's absence.

Rumors of the Battousai being invited as a 'Special Guest' circulated amongst the blood-thirsty skilled sword-men and martial artists. Needless to say, it triggered an all the more hardy fighting appetite in the already competitive natured contenders; they all wanted a piece of the well-known man-slayer. It even excited her, she wanted to see the legend with her own eyes. However, that's all the rumors were…just rumors.

It was disappointing, but not surprising. The Battousai has supposedly cut most of his links to that world and it was said that he worked as an assassin for hire now, answering to no one but himself.

Then, years later, there was that moment at the subway…

Like every weekday morning, she was on her way to class. Messenger bag, sunglasses, and music player in hand she walked along the busy streets of the city, her stylish boots clapping against pavement, oblivious to anyone or anything around her. It's not to say her guard was down, far from it. If there were no threatening or suspicious energies around her, she was able to get lost in her own thoughts.

The subway had been packed and there were no seats available. So she stood, holding on to the railing as she listened to an upbeat R&B song.

There had been an abrupt skip to the cart startling all the passengers and having a few almost fall of their seat. Ungracefully, she hadn't held on well enough and ended almost toppling over. Thank goodness Soujiro hadn't been there, he would have laughed and never let her live down how a trained fighter had such an uncoordinated moment.

However, a strong, warm wall prevented any possible fall, followed by a firm, yet gentle hand holding her steady.

She looked up at the stranger, smiling politely for his assistance. But, she did a double-take, finding such color as his odd. Red-hair and violet eyes, a very rare color indeed.

Noticing that she had been ogling the man, she felt her cheeks warm up in mortification and quickly looked away. Kaoru had never in her life been so innately transfixed in an unfamiliar person as she had been then. Nevertheless, she zeroed in on his ki, checking and sensing his energy finding it normal, bristling with what she imagined was amusement, but nonetheless normal.

Coincidentally, later that day, she bumped into him again at JJ's. She surveyed him from across the bar, finding him much more moody and dark than when she had seen him earlier that day. She had Sano pour him another drink as she asked about the mysterious red-head in black. Spiky-haired bartender didn't tell her much; just that he was a weekday usual. Mustering up enough courage, she went over to him, curiosity tugging at her every fiber. They briefly conversed but she had to admit he left an impression, although she figured she'd never see him again. But after that, he unpredictably went looking for her at her University, and their relationship took off from there.

It took her a while to figure out Kenshin was the legendary swordsman she had heard so much about. She was only able to put two and two together when she overheard a couple of her father's goons talk about the Battousai, mentioning the trademark blood-red hair, unique cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and his golden, paralyzing eyes.

A flag went up in apprehension. Even though only two out of the three features mentioned matched Kenshin—but hadn't she seen amber swirling in his amethyst depths? Nonetheless, she became suspicious of the man she was spending time with.

Kaoru kept a close eye, keenly observing and analyzing his every action she saw when they were together.

After much deliberation, she concluded that he always suppressed his ki. However, it was still present and she couldn't sense any ill-will flickering of his aura. Surely he knew who she was, and if that was the case, what did he want from her? Did he want to play her? Or was he possibly hired to take her out? That was sadly very likely. Just from the top of her head, she could name a good hand-full of foes that had the resources and motive to want her out of the picture. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time someone attempted to get close to her in order to take her life.

Even so, Kaoru continued to be with him, keeping him close so she could keep an eye on the red-head. Yes, she was wary of Kenshin but she was strangely drawn to him. Like a moth to the flame, the perfect cliché to her situation.

She waited and waited for any him to strike, but it never came.

Then a thought crossed her mind; if he was truly the Hitokiri Battousai and if he really wanted her dead, then he would have already attempted it. No, he wouldn't waste his time. The ruthless manslayer would have already hunted her down and promptly attacked her by now.

In addition, Kenshin has gone as far as keeping her out of harm's way, protecting her adamantly. It would be irrational and redundant for a hired assassin to do that.

With that in mind, Kaoru relaxed the suspicious thoughts and let herself enjoy his company. A warm feeling filled her thinking that possibly Kenshin liked her for exactly who she truly is, and he being in the same line of business, would understand her more than anybody, without any judgment or prejudice. With him she actually felt… hopeful.

Turning the water off, her hands went to her hair, wringing the excess water.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around her form. Coming up to the mirror, Kaoru wiped the condensation, clearing the steam.

Looking at her reflection, she saw herself. Her father was right, she did look just like her. Same blue eyes, same long, dark hair, like her mother's.

She remembered the time her father had hacked off her hair during a fit of rage. He painfully grasped her hair and slammed her face against the floor, keeping her put while his blade came down and cut off pools of mid-night locks.

_"You look too much like her, you little runt!"_

She was fourteen then.

As a small symbol of her rebellion, she hence let her hair grow out long.

Sighing, she picked up a brush to comb through her tangled hair. She started to hum as she carried on her after shower routine, flipping her hair over and flipping it back to shake her hair loose. The silver necklace with the small key lay by the sink. Her slender hand went to pick it up, gingerly putting it on, clasping the hooks in the back together as she did so. Petting the silver charm on her chest, her thoughts starting to wandered to her mother again.

She suddenly felt her hair stand on end, sensing an intruding energy nearby…

His sight was on her, hearing her hum that tune of hers as she messed with her raven hair. He walked closer, remaining quiet. He watched her as she put her necklace on, her back toward him. Stepping nearer and nearer, her humming becoming clearer, he closed in all the more.

Taking one final quick dash he stood where she was; in front of the steam cleared mirror, the midnight haired woman nowhere to be seen.

He frowned in puzzlement, eyes looking left and right.

The cocking of a gun was heard from behind as he felt a cold, hard object placed against his head, stirring his white locks.

"My spidey senses were tingling." she said from behind him.

Grinning, he tilted his head to the side in an effort to glimpse at the girl he had been trying to creep up on. "I've been looking for you."

"A text message would've sufficed."

He turned around to face her, meeting her platinum handgun pointed directly at his temple. Taking a minute, he took the chance to take in her appearance; towel wrapped closely around her form, damp, tousled hair falling over her shoulders, her lean arm straight, hand tightly holding the firearm, and vividly glimmering eyes monitoring him, narrowing as she noticed him checking her out.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, I have to say you look good enough to eat right now." he teased as he flashed a mischievous smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't make me pull the trigger."

"You won't."

"How sure are you about that?"

He challengingly took one step closer, "Then go ahead and pull."

Kaoru glared at him. This spiky haired man before her had always irritated her. He was cocky, selfish, and border line neurotic. Plus they always seemed to butt heads.

She met Enishi Yukishiro during her second occasion at the underground tournament. The first time she saw him, she had to admit, she found him fairly attractive. He was roguishly handsome after all, with a chiseled physique, bronze skin that clashed with his fair hair, and turquoise eyes.

After her first match during that tournament, he came up to her, apparently impressed. They talked, they flirted, and as they did, she started to feel there was something upsettingly off about his aura. To her disappointment, Kaoru discovered that he was just like all the fighters present at the arena. He was just as blood-thirsty and vengeful as the men there. Possibly worse. Thus, her attraction to him faded.

Ironically enough, he wasn't there to fight. Enishi was one of the sponsors to the tournament. Being the only living Yukishiro, he had apparently inherited all of his family's wealth and had made good use of his money by purchasing and investing in factories. As a personal hobby, he liked to spend his money on recreational things such as events like that fighting competition.

Once the tournament had ended, she was proud of her winning and relieved about leaving all of that behind.

However, returning to her father's mansion, she was surprised to see her frosty-haired acquaintance there, grinning from ear to ear.

Enishi had allied with her father—she was still unsure of how she felt about that.

"I don't have all day. Are you going to shoot or not?"

Her eyes quickly roamed his body in a once over, noticing he didn't have his katana, and that his attire consisted of tight black wife-beater and jeans. There was no way he could he hiding a weapon on him, unless he had a knife safely hidden away in one of his combat boots, but that didn't impose too much of a threat. Sighing, she pulled her gun back.

"That's a good girl. I know you'd never shoot me."

Eye-brow rose, "Did you need anything, Enishi?"

"I just thought I'd escort you to your father's study."

She scoffed, tuning around to leave her bathroom, "And to think I thought chivalry was dead. Thanks but no thanks. I'm sure I can manage without your assistance."

He followed her out, entering her bedroom, "I just figured it was appropriate seeing as how your father wants us to marry."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around, Kaoru incredulously fixed her eyes on him and his smug grin. Momentarily glaring at him, she knew that he was indeed not lying.

"Well, the good times just keep on coming, don't they." she sarcastically replied, striding over to a dresser, opening a drawer, pretending as if his sudden news hadn't upset her.

"What's wrong, _dear_? You don't want to marry me?" he mockingly asked.

She took her time rummaging through her underwear drawer before she answered, discreetly hiding her gun as she did so. "It's absurd, Enishi. Why would you want to marry me? You don't love me." she slammed the drawer shut, panties and bra chosen in hand.

"What's love got to do with it?"  
"You don't even like me." she countered.

He smirked, "What's_ like_ got to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it." she crossed her arms before her.

"Kaoru, Kaoru…" he shook his head in false disappointment, "…you're so naïve. Society has us believe that marriage is this ideal, fairy-tale union between two found soul-mates. A consented unity for love stuck fools. It's all crap. Do you know what a marriage really is?"

"Oh, do tell." she said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Grin disappearing, he shot her a hard glare, "It's a business merging."

"Really? Well then, I guess I'll just have to talk to my father about this 'merging' proposal, won't I?"

"He's already decided."

"So you say, but I've got methods to change his mind."

"Methods? Like helping the Doctor's kid escape your father or befriending that General's brat when you were ordered to take her out? Yeah, I've heard of your childish tantrums. "

She glowered at him.

"Temper, Tem-"

"What, is there an echo in here?" she snapped, irritation keenly scorching her every nerve.

Slight eye twitch at her remark and he rapidly darted over to her. There was only a black blur before he came charging, his heated mind having him act on impulse, slamming her against the nearest wall, his hands clutching her arms tightly.

"**Don't** interrupt me." he seethed.

"And you…" she struck his hands off of her in one fluid downward motion, "…**don't **touch me."

He slammed his fists on the wall on either side of her in exasperation, the loud knock vibrating the wall behind her.

Kaoru stood still as she boldly glared at the vexed man in front of her; his huffy breathing elevated, a few veins popping on his neck, and eyes fixed on her, stirring madly over her face.

It didn't take long for Enishi to control his breathing, sighing deeply as he did so. He glared menacingly at her as she looked back with an equally angry expression.

His gaze dropped to her neck as something caught his attention. Recognizing the mark, his scowl melted into a knowing smirk as his eyes met her sapphire.

"I see you have a new boy-toy."

Taken back, her hand impulsively flew to cover the area he had just eyed. 'Damn Kenshin.'

"Who is he?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"What did I just tell you? We're probably going to get hitched, so your life _will_ be my business."

"We'll just see about that."

"Yes we will. A word of advice, enjoy all the little bite marks he's giving you because after we wed, I won't have my little bride slutting herself around."

He pushed himself off the wall and turned to make his way out.

"I'll see you in your father's study, _wifey_." Enishi said just as he closed her bedroom door behind him leaving a disturbed Kaoru behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She wasn't looking forward to seeing her father and would have left his mansion if it wasn't for the troubling marriage proposal Enishi had tactlessly conveyed. Kaoru needed to hear the verification from him, needed to know why he wouldn't tell her before someone else did.

Still in her bedroom, she hurriedly put some jeans on and a tastefully plunging, long-sleeved teal top. Going back to her drawer, she took her gun and placed it at the back of her jeans. She slipped on her boots and briefly stopped at her vanity table for some last minute blush, taking a hair ribbon, she tossed it over her shoulder. Somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she proceeded to make her way to out, but once again stopped as a black and blue object got her attention. Eyeing it carefully as it lay by her bed she contemplated taking her katana with her. Sighing as she tightened her lips, she went over to pick it up, just in case her father decided to ambush her like he had done so many times in the past. Exiting, she locked her bedroom door behind her.

Her father's mansion was large and magnificent, but also eerie. She never knew who her father had invited over to stay, who exactly occupied the numerous rooms of the large estate. From what she knew, currently her father, Soujiro, Hoji, Yumi, and occasionally she and Enishi were residing there. They were the inhabiting regulars. However, she hadn't been to the mansion in a while so she wasn't up to date on her father's guests.

Kaoru walked through the hall leading to her father's location, tying her katana securely on a belt loop. She had to admit she felt naked without the weight of it by her side, and now carrying it on her once again, she felt as if she attained the small part of her that she felt was missing. It was silly. Realistically thinking, her blade was just an inanimate object, but through her father's insisting training, she knew that her katana was just as much part of her as her as a hand, an arm, or her heart.

Passing the kitchen, her stomach rumbled in need of some food. Rewinding her steps, she looked into the room, spotting a box of muffins. Blue eyes widened in anticipation as she made her way toward the pastries. Taking one she bit into it, her teeth sinking into the soft bread she delightfully discovered had cranberries inside and for the first time that day actually felt, to an extent, relaxed.

Kaoru's ears perked up, hearing approaching footsteps down the hall.

She sighed in frustration, 'Can't I have one moment to myself in this place?' she thought.

Feeling the ki and hearing the short, delicate sounds of the sandals against the hardwood floor, she knew it was her step-mother. Standing still, she paused from eating her snack as she crossed her fingers, hoping that the older woman wouldn't see her by the counter.

The small footsteps shuffled closer and closer and she waited patiently to hear those same steps walk past her.

'Come on, come on, come on. Just walk past the kitchen.' she chanted inside her head.

But, the soft treading stopped right at the door to the kitchen.

'Damn.'

"Your father is waiting for you, young lady."

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face the unwanted company, leaning her bottom on the counter as she did so.

Yumi Komagata. She was a strikingly sensual woman. Kaoru perceived that from the very first time she saw her. She favored a traditional kimono but put her own twist on it as she left it hanging about her shoulders. Her hair was usually pinned up, leaving alabaster neck, shoulders, back, and chest exposed.

"So everybody keeps on telling me." she nonchalantly said as she took another bite of the cranberry muffin.

"Should you be eating that?"

Kaoru's gazed followed Yumi's, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Do you have any idea how many carbs are in that thing?"

"Carbs?" her brows light knitted. "I think the last of my worries would be my intake of carbs, especially seeing as how many calories I'm probably burn off during training."

"I'm just trying to help _you_ out. You need to look your best for your father's ball coming up."

"Dad's ball? Since when has he been so social?"

"Since now. He needs that night to go by smoothly. Anyone who's anyone will be there."

"Is that so? Like who?"

"I didn't memorize the guest list. All I _do_ know is that you need to start cutting down on all the 'fatty foods' you consume so you can be able to fit into your gown."

"I'm not going."

Yumi's hazel eyes narrowed, "What?"

"I'm _not_ going. Finals are that following week and I won't waste time going to some pompous party dad's hosting."

"And what makes you think you have a choice?" she crossed her arms, pressing her chest together to reveal more cleavage.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she looked away, reaching over to the box to take another muffin, "Let me worry about that, Yumi. And you…" she steadily made her way to the door, stopping right beside her stepmother, "…worry about your own 'carb intake' instead of mine. After all, I'm not the one who has to take care of my figure."

Yumi angrily scowled.

Mid-night haired girl grinned at the reaction she was shooting to get from her. "But, if you need help tightening your flabby butt, you're welcomed to spar with me and Soujiro. Hell, I bet even Enishi would be more than happy to help with any extra exercise you evidently need." It wasn't her nature to be even the slightest bit nasty, but her step-mother more than deserved every demeaning, immature comment Kaoru threw her way.

Older woman seethed, "Why you disrespectful litt-"

"Uh-huh." she held her fisted hand out, one finger up, waving back and forth in an intolerant manner. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. You don't want me to pulverize that pretty face of yours the way I did when I was seventeen, do you?"

"Your father won't allow it."

"My father isn't here right now, is he?"

Yumi all but growled at her step-daughter.

Sapphire eyes amusedly twinkling, she grinned all the more. Purposely bringing the pastry the held to her mouth, she took a huge, slow bite. "Mmmm. It's so good." she exaggeratedly mumbled through a full mouth. "You want a nibble?" she patronized.

Huffing in annoyance, Yumi continued her scowl.

Kaoru giggled, "Let's go. Dad is probably tired of waiting."

Both women walked out of the kitchen door and down the hall leading to her father's study. Approaching the large double doors, Kaoru quickly pulled her hair up in a pony tail, securing her favorite ribbon to keep her length locks out of her face. Reaching to hold the golden door knobs, she turned them in a twisting motion, opening the doors before her and Yumi.

Her father's study was spacious with tall walls lined with shelves filled with books. He sat behind his desk, eyes closed, hands together as if in prayer.

Walking toward the heavy mahogany desk, she didn't feel any danger.

Yumi quickly walked passed her to stand by her father's side as Hoji was occupying the other. She saw Enishi calmly leaning against the left wall, his arms crossed, and Soujiro stood before her father, in front of his desk.

She halted when she reached Soujiro, the only person in the room she liked.

"Lord Shishio, you need to put a muzzle on your brat." Yumi started, not wasting any time voicing out her thought.

"Really?" he opened his eyes to look at her.

Kaoru turned to her right at Soujiro. He met her look smiling, probably knowing that she had given Yumi a hard time again.

"Kaoru Makoto, what do you have to say for yourself?" he spoke as if she were a child.

Breaking eye-contact with her brother figure, she looked back at her father, "In my defense, she was butting into my business."

"_Your_ business?"

"Yes, daddy."

He stood quiet. The entire room did as well as they waited for him to continue, the ticking clock the only thing audible amid the silence.

Kaoru didn't like the stillness, feeling as if it was 'quiet before the storm'.

"Sweetheart, come."

Blinking in bewilderment, she did as she was asked, steadily walking around the desk to her father.

He patted his lap.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?"

"Sit."

Uneasily she sat on his strong thigh, her back straight and hands delicately placed on her own lap. Blue-eyes roamed the room, wanting to catch the expressions of the people around her; Enishi stared curiously at them, Soujiro's smile faded replaced with a wary look, Yumi waited expectantly, and from the corner of her eye she saw her father's advisor, Hoji, watching attentively.

Facing her father, she valiantly met his eyes.

He petted her hair, "Child of mine."

"Yes, daddy?"

He was in a good mood. Her father was either one of two ways with her; gingerly sweet or violently harsh. There was no middle ground, no grey area when it came to his treatment toward her. With Soujiro, he was always neutral and she had envied him for a long time for that, wishing she was the pupil instead of her father's offspring.

"What's this I heard about someone attacking you?"

"What about it?"

"Were you with those little friends of yours you try so hard to protect?"

Her eyes hardened at her father, "No. I was alone."

"Have you taken care of it?"

"Meaning?"

"I've taken it easy on you, Kaoru." his bandaged hand went to rub her back, "You know that, but I will not stand for my daughter to remain unmoving and defenseless. I raised you to be strong."

She frowned, tightening her lips.

"Find these men that assaulted you and take care of it. Do you understand?"

Her eyes defiantly glared at him.

"Kaoru?"

"Dad." she whispered, not wanting anyone else in the room to hear her although it is futile, "I _can't_ do that."

"_Can't_ or _won't_?"

She sighed, "Won't"

"Listen to me, young lady. I have let you get away with a lot of things. You've cost me a lot of money, not to mention the embarrassment of leaving your last assignments with a pulse. What exactly did you think I meant when I ordered you to 'get rid of them'? Now, disobey me again and I will take preventative measures. We had an agreement, did we not? Honor your father, Kaoru. Don't let me down." he menacingly hissed, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder, painfully squeezing as his iron fingers dug into the hollow area above her clavicle.

She winced, "Yes, dad."

He loosened his hold, "Good. Now I have some great news for you. Enishi has asked for your hand in marriage…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Phew! That was more challenging that what I had thought (and it didn't come out how I thought it would). I hope it all makes sense. It's all pretty much glimpses of her life and the relationship she has with the people in her father's world—and YES, her father is Shishio, muah ha ha ha (but how obvious was that?). I had this idea of Kaoru for a while now and it seemed interesting to me to convey her as this unwilling 'bad guy'. Sorry if anyone feels like I'm butchering Rurouni Kenshin, but hey, it's Fanfiction and we can exploit others' stories and characters as we please, right? And I do apologize for the lack of K&K action/confrontation. That will be left for next chapter. So… any comments or questions?


	7. Sleeping with the Enemy

A/N: Hello. First and foremost I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. sulou, Chronicle Sleeper (your comment about Kenshin slamming Enishi's face into the wall was HILARIOUS, lol, good stuff), Saki-Hime, miniwoo, Cosmic-lover (I believe you've been reviewing from the very start, so a very special Thank You to you), and Reignashii. And I'd also like to thank those who added this story to favorites and to the story alerts. Thank You. I appreciate the support and input. ^_^

Secondly, I went back and revised this chapter. I changed a few things, took up some suggestions.

Lastly, there is some SEXUAL CONTENT in this chapter, so read at your own risk. If you're offended by or if you don't like smut, then don't read. Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sleeping with the Enemy**

KAORU: HEY

HEY

KAORU: LONG TIME NO C

YEAH

KAORU: R WE STILL ON 4 2NITE?

YEAH

KAORU: R U OK?

YEAH

KAORU: U SURE? WE CAN GO OUT SOME OTHER TIME…

He sighed, sliding his cell phone closed.

How could he have _not_ known? Why didn't he see it? How could it have got passed him? She has been with him, right under his nose. This girl, this trained swordswoman, she's one of Shishio's warriors. She makes up part of the muscle that man will need in his plan. Isn't that what Saitoh had referred to?

_"Shishio Makoto. Heard of him?"_

_ "Yes." _

_ "Top drug-lord. We have reasons to believe he's planning on taking this city down." _

To makes matters worse, she's Shishio's only daughter.

He leaned by a window hiding under the shadow the frame provided, arms and legs crossed as violet eyes looked through the glass, not seeing anything in particular. His sight went over to the rectangular cell in his hand as he read and re-read her last message—thinking, debating, and going over and all the details, no matter how small. Clenching his jaw, tightening his fists, breathing out noisily, Kenshin tried to focus on what he was going to do about his current situation.

How had he managed to get himself into this situation to begin with?

She seemed fine in the beginning, completely normal. Her ki wasn't like his or any others he had come across before. It wasn't remorseful or tainted like his must be. It wasn't dark, demented, or twisted like the hit-men who enjoyed killing. It wasn'tunreadable like that young assassin who attacked him before…

Soujiro. His was an odd ki.

He barely got away that night. The boy was fast, almost as fast as he, probably matching his speed, possibly surpassing him. Minding his own business, he walked down the dark alleys of the city, wanting to be alone and let the shadows consume him, feeling that heaviness of the after kill. He hadn't felt someone follow him, didn't feel the wanting of a fight from this unknown pursuer. As fast as lighting the experienced sword wielder made his move, the sudden shuffle of one footstep was the only warning red-head managed to make out in order to block the oncoming slash.

Kenshin hadn't been assaulted in such a long time. Most fighters, even the more skilled ones, knew that it was in their best interest to stay away from him. Only the ones that wanted the 'man-slayer' title or needed to prove that they were the best fighter went futilely looking to finally beat him.

That boy, however, didn't seem to want either.

He couldn't read his kenki, his offensive aura. He wasn't able to make out his motives. The young brunette didn't seem to have emotions, even though he remained mostly gleefully grinning throughout their struggle. What's worse, due to his lacking energy, Kenshin was unable to predict any of his moves. Most pro swordsmen were able to hold back their emotions in order to conceal their kis, but this kid was plainly lacking it.

In the end they both retreated mortally wounded.

He was left curious and concerned about the boy and the reasons behind his surprise attack.

Once he tended to his injuries and recovered, Kenshin didn't waste any time and set off to find information on the young male. 'Know thy enemy', especially ones who posed a threat.

He discovered that he worked for some powerful ex-government operative turned crime-lord, Shishio Makoto, as a right-hand man. From what he dug up, Soujiro was usually seen with a partner, some 'Angel of Death' figure. However, it's been a while since the accomplice was spotted. Soujiro was now the favored assassin.

So Kenshin figured that is was reasonable to assume that this Makoto guy was most likely a new enemy, a new foe to add to his shit list. Why else would his trusted subordinate attack? He was just lucky the other guy hadn't been there.

The other guy? There was a probability that _she_ was the accomplice.

Her body. Her taunt muscles, tight tummy, defined legs, and her solid arms were all evidence of hard sword training. He enjoyed her strong yet delicate form but it never crossed his mind that her athletic figure was actually a slender fighter's build. His hands explored what he had considered, for a while now, was his. Violet eyes and greedy hands discovered the few faded scars on her skin. Like the cut by her belly-button, the one on her upper arm, and the scrape along her hip bone. Plus, the almost nonexistent, disappearing calluses down her slender fingers. But they weren't profound enough wounds to alarm him so he never paid them enough mind.

Makoto. Kaoru Makoto. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. How could he not have connected that name? He had never felt so stupid, so ignorant. It would be his luck that the one woman he's found interesting, the one woman he's treated himself to be with was possibly one of Shishio's personal fighters. It would have probably been better if he stuck to promiscuous females and one night stands to forget about pains of the past instead of seeking her.

Was it just bad luck or was it that he was drawn to that type of women?

There was a time when he thought that Tomoe was an innocent. He believed that she was the ideal woman for him, believed that he truly found someone who loves him, someone he could blindly have faith in. It was all a lie. Her loyalties didn't lie with him.

There were signs, so many signs and clues he chose to ignore. She was always so clandestine, so guarded and his affection for her had him look the other way. A mistake he assured himself will never happen again.

And with Kaoru… it didn't seem that way. She didn't seem to hold anything back. Her crystal like eyes reflected every emotion. He could swear he could see stars shinning within them. Blue like the darkening sky, illustrating her inner vigor and youth, yet when she thought he wasn't looking, he could see the lived soul contained in her. Kaoru could be hiding something, especially when it concerned her family; she never mentioned anything about her kin.

Yet, there was still something not right. Some things simply didn't add up.

Misao Makimachi is one of Kaoru's best friends. The weasel girl is the daughter of General Makimachi, one of the nation's Military leaders, an all around 'good guy'. He has helped the city's police department catch and sentence many of its criminals alongside Aoshi Shinomori. There was no doubt that they were probably itching to catch Shishio and finally put him behind bars. If not the General, then Aoshi must know whose blood runs through Kaoru's veins and if that is true then how is it that the General's daughter and the city's top crime-lord's daughter are close friends?

No, it doesn't make any sense at all.

If she was a killer, then why hadn't he seen a weapon on her? A girl raised in such a world Shishio belonged in had to know some basic self-defense and survival skills, or at least have a body-guard follow her around. Incidences like being followed and killing attempts were probably frequent.

Those couple times they were followed, she knew. Kaoru knew someone was hot on their trail.

He needed to get to the bottom of this dilemma. Kaoru, his Kaoru, although Shishio's daughter could not be the cold, detached assassin Kanryu spoke of. However, he couldn't allow her to be another blind-spot that could cost him his life.

He pushed himself off the wall as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He walked back and forth in the middle of his dojo with signs of an oncoming headache starting to brew from his chaotic, unorganized thinking. Kenshin rubbed his temple with the pulp of his fingers in attempt to soothe the palpating aching. He stopped his pacing, his eyes shut and brows knitted in concentration.

There were a few ways to figure out what his blue-eyed woman wanted with him, but there was one way he felt would be fittingly satisfying for him.

With a flick of his thumb, he slid his phone open.

NO BEEN DYING 2 C U

KAORU: LOL SURE U WERE. SO WHERE R WE GOING?

WHEREVER U WANT

KAORU: REALLY? ITLL BE A SURPRISE 4 U THEN. WHERE DO U WANNA MEET?

MY PLACE

KAORU: OK. TIME?

8ISH OK?

KAORU: SURE. DRESS IN SOMETHING A LIL FORMAL OK

YEAH

KAORU: C U THEN

YEAH C YA THEN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The silk, pearl-pink dress was soft against her skin, rubbing smoothly with every stride. She adjusted the glossy fabric, slightly twisting the garment around her till it felt comfortable. She then closed her black trench-coat, tying the belt and hugging it close to her as she walked toward his apartment, her step balanced even with her heels and bag full of books over her shoulder.

Admittedly, Kaoru had to say she had been looking forward to the date with her favorite red-head. She had roughly planned the night out. First, they'll have a private dinner at the fancy little Mediterranean restaurant downtown she had been eyeing for weeks, possibly hit a few low-key bars afterward since she knew Kenshin wasn't particularly fond of crowded areas, and followed by a walk to the city's lighted garden with that romantic water fountain. Then once she couldn't take any more of his whispering implications and heated caresses, they'll head back to his place to finish what they started. That is, if his libido would allow a brief pause for them to make it to the more personal quarters his apartment provided.

After her long and jam-packed day, she wanted a nice night out on the town and actually feel like a normal, every-day girl.

That and forget about the 'engagement' her father had fixed with that white-haired, over-egotistical sociopath all because of his almost limitless power. After all, Enishi has the money, businesses, and warrior's strength her father clearly admired and could exploit. Her father demonstrated such pride in the idea of adopting Enishi into the family—it was revolting.

She loves her father, she truly does, but she had long ago realized that her father's ideals, motives, and methods are completely wrong and utterly twisted. He is a smart and crafty man, but he was also ruthless and cold-hearted. Kaoru, to a point, understood why. Her mother's murder wasn't easy for either one of them.

Blood is blood though, you can't choose your family and she could never turn her back on the man, but she had disobeyed and stood up for the more significant issues she believes in. She had even gone as far as to foil his plans because she had seen the injustice. The punishment was never pleasant or pretty, but to Kaoru, it was well worth it.

The new unreasonable problem at hand was the marriage. There was no way in hell she was going to marry Enishi, even if went against her father's wishes. She was going to find a way out of it even if it kills her. And if she did by some great misfortunate marry that lunatic, she will make damn well sure she takes him down to the living hell-hole of a marriage with her and irreversibly bitch-slap him financially and psychologically with the divorce.

Kaoru took a few deep breaths to soothe such vengeful thoughts.

Tonight she will not allow herself to think about her domestic troubles. No, tonight will be all about enjoying the present day and forgetting the morbid past and foreboding future. All she wanted was a nice, ordinary life.

Standing in front of his door, Kaoru knocked a few times on the hard wood. She quickly combed her fingers through her loose hair in an attempt to tidy up her windblown locks. Cupping her hand over her mouth, she huffed a couple times into it then sniffed, making sure there weren't any signs of bad breath.

Satisfied with the lingering minty smell and thankful that the gum had taken care of the odor the onion rings she shared with Misao and the coffee from earlier that day had surely left, she continued to wait for an answer.

There was no response. Growing a bit impatient, she drew her knuckles upon the door knocking once more.

There was still no response.

Frowning, her hand went to the knob, turning it and discovering the door was unlocked.

Strange, he was always so precautious.

She let herself in, cautiously trekking into the shadowy apartment, "Kenshin?"

The full moon provided light in the otherwise dark place. Her eyes roamed his living room, everything neat and its place; the clocked ticked above his rarely used plasma, an assortment of 'men's' magazines lay on the spotless coffee table, windows were left slightly open letting in the cool early spring air in. Fingers traced the back of one sofa as she continued to unhurriedly tread further, stopping briefly to swing her messenger bag on the seat.

Puzzled to his whereabouts, she felt around for any nearby auras, finding that he was indeed still at home. In fact, he was upstairs, waiting, his strong energy flickering with an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Kenshin?" she inquired louder.

Following his ki, she made her way toward the stairs, stopping as she looked up at the dark entrance. She tightened her lips in uneasiness. Taking one careful step at a time, she leisurely made her way up.

She walked into the dojo, her heals clacking on the hardwood floor as her eyes traveled about the rectangular room. She noticed the windows along two joining walls where there were folded chairs, dressers, and a few tables along it. And hung on the long, windowless wall were a multitude of different katanas. The place looked like it hadn't been used in a while, seeming to be a temporary storage space.

There Kenshin stood, looking out the large windows, arms crossed before him showered in the full moon light.

Blue irises took in his form, seeing he wasn't dressed to go out, wearing torn jeans and a striped blue shirt left unbuttoned. Her sight stopped at the sheathed katana by his side.

Her eyes narrowed in trepidation, "Kenshin, what's going on? You're not dressed yet."

"I'm aware of that, but first, I'd like to take you up on your suggestion." his voice was low, getting straight to the point.

Her brows came down in confusion, "What suggestion?"

"Challenging you to a fight." he turned to face her.

Taken back from the intensity in his heated gaze, she had to, for a split second, collect herself before replying, "You mean now?"

He nodded.

With a slight tilt of her head, she eyed him suspiciously, "Kenshin, if you didn't want to go out tonight you could've just told me before I took the time to get all dolled-up."

He arched an eyebrow, "A minor inconvenience."

"I say it's more than just a _minor_ inconvenience."

Kenshin headed toward the hanging katanas on the adjacent wall. He took one, holding it in both hands as if weighting the fine steel. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm just curious to the 'thing or two'…" he threw the sheathed blade to her and she easily caught it in one hand. His eyes flashed in keen observation, "…you said you know about sword fighting."

She shot him a wary look, feeling the unsteady waves of his energy although his demeanor remained polite and composed, "Kenshin, I can't spar in these heels."

"There's a pair of slippers by the door."

She took a quick glimpse back at the said slippers and turned back to meet him again, "You can't be serious."

His focused gaze narrowed calculatingly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, for starters, I'm not dressed to spar. I'm wearing a dress for crying out loud." she pointed out.

Kenshin inspected her from where he stood, feeling her emotions flutter in uneasy cautiousness. There was no doubt that she was reading his energy as well. He understood such hesitant fluctuation in her ki and knew just how to provoke her in a way that would effortlessly rile her up and give him definite answers to the ever present questions whirling in his mind.

"Oh, I see." he grinned as he made his way to her.

Kaoru was suddenly very aware of his opened shirt and naked chest as her eyes hungrily ate up the lean, muscular man. Rippling abs and the indenting vee along his hipbones and toward his lower region looked utterly lick-able. Her sight traveled up to his sharp, delicate features, meeting his violet gaze as he grinned all the more.

Inwardly cursing herself for her gutter brain, she composed her unconcealed gawking by straightening her spine and creasing her brows.

With her heels on, she was about his height. They very well stood at eye level yet he still seemed much taller to her. He was certainly not a large man but his presence, his vigor was so imposing it was hard not to notice him.

"Kaoru, tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Are you worried I'll defeat you?"

Her mouth slightly dropped open incredulously, "Excuse you?"

"I can understand if you're too scared to go one-on-one with me." he goaded, brushing a mid-night lock behind her ear.

She lightly slapped his hand away, "You _really_ want to spar, don't you?"

"What do you think?" it was entirely way too easy to provoke the young female.

Sapphire eyes glared at him, "I'm going to make you eat your words, Himura." she turned and headed toward a nearby dresser.

'For your sake I hope so.' he thought as he sternly stared at her back.

His watchful eye surveyed her as she quickly took off her heels and slipped on the house shoes he had pointed out. She untied her coat, sliding it off and placing it over her shoes. He could tell just by looking at the dress she wore that she had her ideal night planned out. She was absolutely mesmerizing in that pink dress that snuggly embraced her form.

A feeling of guilt washed over him knowing he was going to ruin her plans, but he pushed it aside. There was a matter more pressing than her girlish fancies. He had to know, had to make sure, had to put her up to his test. Good Kami he hoped he was wrong.

Kaoru quickly tied her hair in a low, loose pony tail as she walked toward the center of his dojo. She stopped before him, the katana he had tossed her in hand.

He gave her a quick once-over, "Aren't you going to change?"

"Nope. I wanna get this over with. Besides, I can beat you wearing a dress." she taunted, flashing a confident smile. Although to be honest, she was somewhat nervous. Kenshin was unusually not himself and his energy was palpating with withheld… something. Possibly frustration, maybe aggression—it was unclear. Her curiosity fueled her acceptance to dual.

Violet stared into blue as blue stared into violet. They waited unmoving for either to make the first move, both reading the mix of emotions their auras gave off.

Slowly, Kenshin crouched down in his fighting stance, his sword close to his side, one hand hovering over the hilt. Subsequently, Kaoru mimicked his movement, crouching low as well, perfectly reflecting his stance as she held her borrowed blade to her side, her hand floating over the weapon ready to strike when needed.

His eyes narrowed. She was obviously well versed in _Battojutsu_, his technique style. The beginning of his anger started to simmer deep within his being. He didn't like being made a fool.

She, in return, creased her brow in worry, seeing flecks of gold appearing in his usually tranquil amethyst gaze. The only occasions she had seen that amber hue swirling in his eyes were during their intimate, passion filled times spent together. Thoughts of the intense tawny looks alone were enough to make her blush. However, that moment, his eyes didn't nearly resemble the lustful glow she had seen before. She hoped that whatever was bothering him could be easily forgotten with some physical exertion.

'Men.' she inwardly scoffed.

Kaoru registered a slight twitch of his finger before he was instantaneously dashing toward her. In a split second she reacted as she swiftly clutched the hilt of the katana, darting over to him in the very same manner.

Steel clashed against steel, sparks flying in its collision. He used much more speed and force than what she predicted he would use, the weight of his sword on hers was surprising. Kaoru had to quickly push his blade to the side and retreat back.

Scowling at her clearly agitated boy-friend, Kaoru eyed him cautiously. "You're upset with me." she voiced matter-in-factly. Of course that's the emotion he was withholding, but why? Why was he so angry with her?

Red-head didn't answer as he matched her scowl. She was much faster than what he expected. Kaoru nearly matched his speed. Kenshin wanted to trek further. He wanted to read her intentions in battle.

Without a second thought, he lunged at her again with the execution of a lethal blow in mind.

In a blink of an eye, Kenshin was diving in for another attack. If it wasn't his strong offensive aura, she would have suffered a great injury. However, Kaoru blocked his attack just in time, even with his elevated velocity.

Grunting, she pushed his katana to the side again using her legs for extra strength. "Kenshin, what's wro-" she tried to ask, but before she knew it he had crouched to the ground when she deflected his blow and delivered a low kick, having her feet come off the ground as she fell loudly on the hardwood floor.

She had to admit she didn't see that coming, but mid-night haired woman wasn't given much time to ponder about the rare occurrence as she saw the flash of the reflecting blade coming down toward her. Blue eyes widened in alarm but she quickly rolled away to dodge the onslaught and flipped to her feet right after.

She saw an opportunity, an unprotected spot while Kenshin came back for another attack. Using her agility and fisting her hands, she swung her right fist at the golden eyed man. He easily caught her smaller hand in his, but her left, katana fisted punch followed. Her left upper-punch made a solid connection with his face, sending him flying back.

Breathing a bit heavily, she didn't have to wait for him to compose himself. Like a feline, he had spun mid-air and landed on all fours. He seemed unaffected by the blow except for the now split-lip she adorned him with.

Adrenaline now started to emerge and run through her veins. She wanted to believe that their fight was going to be playful and good-natured, but it didn't seem to be turning out that way. Kaoru was initially willing to talk about what had him so disturbed, but now, now with her woken temper and warrior's survival instinct she wanted to brawl as much as he.

Kenshin was shocked with the powerful punch she landed. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip to wipe the bit of blood, noticing her fury engulfed orbs follow the movement, more out of scrutiny than fascination. So Kanryu was right—she is a foe assassin. Regretfully, there was only one thing to do in such a predicament; finish her off before she finishes him.

With that in mind, he took off toward her again.

Feeling his aggressive energy directed at her, she raced to him as well.

Katanas clashed on impact immediately followed with swift slashes and jabs as both fighters fought without reserve. As if coming to an unspoken agreement to give it their all, they used their strength and speed to try to at least one-up their opponent.

Kenshin wasn't surprised to see her use the _Tenken_ technique he had recognized as Soujiro's, as well as the _shukichi_ technique that enabled her to move at such powerful speeds. After all, she and that brunette boy were on the same side, it was natural that they shared the same fighting style. Yet, she also used a few moves of another technique that Soujiro hadn't. _Watojutsu, _a style he knew to be a type of Chinese sword fighting that was solely offensive based. It was beyond interesting to see the combination of those forms, and all the more seeing **her** execute the moves with preciseness.

However, although it seemed they were equally matched as they dodged, blocked, struck, and used their environment to run and jump not just along the floor, but the walls and ceiling as well in a seemingly equivalent unnatural speed, one swordsman was gradually attaining the upper hand.

Kaoru was starting to tire. She was seeing first hand why Kenshin is the legendary swordsman. It didn't help that she trained alongside Soujiro that morning, causing the soreness in her muscles, but she was usually able to push past that. Kenshin was at completely different fighting level than her. He was at her father's level… she was never able to beat her father.

The livid red-head was predicting her every move. She could, to a point, calculate his as well, but not in time to land another solid hit. Besides, she didn't want to inflict any wounds. The last thing she wanted to do was injure him.

For Kenshin, on the other hand, that didn't seem to be an issue—he wasn't about to let another woman ruin his life. He wasn't about to die in the hands of a conniving female. Seething with white, hot rage he didn't stop the assault. This was going to end tonight and on his terms.

She paused as she neared a wall. Crouching low again, she positioned one foot against the hard surface, ready to lunge herself toward him if he chose to dash toward her again. Sweat dripped over her brow, along her cheek, and down her chin. The drop hung there as she momentarily stood still, waiting for him to turn around for the attack.

He did. His gilded eyes glowed in menace, his features contorted in evident displeasure; thick brows furrowed, jaw clenching, lips tightened, nostrils flaring as he exhaled.

Blue, crystalline orbs widened as she felt her heart involuntarily jump. If looks could kill, she was sure she'd be dead by now. But, although their battle was hostile and vicious, Kenshin wouldn't intentionally hurt her, would he?

Gulping silently with the question in mind, Kaoru kicked off the wall for extra momentum as she swiftly sprang into action, running rapidly in his direction, the single drop of sweat on her chin free falling in her wake.

Kenshin blocked the attack, pushing her katana aside with his and holding that stance. He then turned the hilt, the blade turning to face the opposite direction and he swung his sword back.

She let out a yell as the sharp edge made contact and slashed across the right side of her chest, cutting through her dress' strap, barely missing her key-charmed necklace.

The drop of sweat landed on the floor.

He didn't stop there. Taking advantage of her surprised state, he stooped low for another attack. Pouncing forward, he held his katana horizontally at his side to carry out a slashing move across her torso. Relentlessly, Kenshin spun with the steel in hand, still squat low, for a combo move.

Kaoru saw this and managed to slightly move away in order to prevent the totality of the fatal blows. Nonetheless, a cry escaped her as the blade made contact with her flesh once again as it cut through fabric, slicing across her waist-line with the first move and then her upper thigh with the his spinning final move, causing superficial wounds.

He stood and held his katana up, swinging down with full force.

This time she blocked the attack as the more sparks flew in the collision. The force of his strength against hers had her sliding back. Kaoru ground her feet down to slow down the impact but wasn't enough. She sunk the katana on the wooden floor to stop before her body crashed against the wall.

Holding the hilt of the embedded sword, breathing exhaustedly as she stared up at him from her bend-down form, Kaoru couldn't believe Kenshin had _actually_ physically wounded her. Her muscles were aching with agony and the wounds stung sharply even as she remained unmoving. Was he trying to kill her?

'No. It couldn't be. Could it?' she thought, her vision glued on him.

Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't allow that. She wasn't ready for that, not now, not for a very long while.

He had to be as wore-out as she by now. If his sweat glistening body, ragged breathing, and rapidly expanding and deflating chest were any indication, then he must be as well. Besides, if he weren't, he wouldn't take that long of a pause amidst their combat. He was taking a quick moment to rest… and she will take full advantage of the time.

She dipped her head down and closed her eyes. Her mind focused on blocking out her surroundings, concentrating on her beating heart. The rapid palpating was strong in her ears. Her breathing was as ragged as his.

_"Kaoru, start controlling that beating you feel." _Soujiro's voice rung clear in her mind. _"Control that beating and make it stop."_

Kenshin tilted his head in curiosity. She was… doing something… odd. He knew that she was tired, knew that now she was just as out of breath as he. It was impressive and worrying that she pushed beyond her weary state, but as he observed her sunk-down form, holding onto that katana, her head bowed low as her breathing became a bit steadier, he felt the current in her ki unusually change—it started to die down till it ultimately… disappeared.

Taken back with the new occurrence, his amber eyes didn't let her out of his sight. He saw her lift her head, her hovering raven bangs unveiling her face. He was met with dull, darkly hollow ocean-blue eyes.

She pulled the katana from the floor and stood astutely staring at him. Her elegant pink dress now tore due to his actions, her crimson-red blood inking most of the right side.

He waited for any sign of her energy, any at all. There was nothing. Too late he realized that Kaoru was just like the boy. Before his very eyes she vanished.

'Damn it.' he thought. He was barely able to see a couple of her steps before she stood in front of him, her blade swinging down in attack. But those viewed steps were enough warning for him to bring his weapon up in defense, blocking such a silent oncoming slash.

She had the upper hand this time. Her lacking aura made it impossible for him to read her next move. It was as if playing a complex game of Marco Polo. It was frustrating.

They again went for another round of un-rested battle, except she was the one attacking as he tried to keep up with dodging and blocking her strikes. He was sure he'd be dead by the end, but he wasn't about to go without a fight.

He pushed further and further, using more energy then he knew he had. He was aware of the times he had left his vitals unprotected and was lucky that she hadn't seen them. But… that didn't seem right.

Kaoru was obviously an experienced fighter. She had to have seen that there were moments of vulnerability while they fought. Just because she had closed up all emotion didn't mean she was incapable of keen observation and cognitive thinking. She had been attacking him with such force, but she never tried to perform any deadly strikes. Blue-eyed woman had all the opportunities to put an end to him, but she never took them. Kaoru wasn't trying to kill him…

He heard the shuffle of the slipper against the floor behind him, so he turned around. Kaoru was rapidly lunging toward him, the katana she was holding coming down at him.

He took another approach. Instead of bringing his blade up, he held on to his sheath waiting for the right moment to strike. Right when she was swinging down, he swung up, hitting her fingers and causing her hand to open, the katana falling from her grasp.

It clunk noisily on the floor. Before she had a chance to pass him, he grasped her wrist and pulled her roughly toward him. She let out an airy noise as she collided against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her as the other brought his blade under her chin, not giving her the slimmest chance to struggle.

He had her, had her in his hold; her back against his chest as he gripped the heavy sharp steel against her neck in warning. Kenshin shoved her along one of the drawers, releasing the arm around her and momentarily placing his katana down. He quickly grasped a plentiful handful of her hair and violently pushed her down, slamming the side of her face against the furniture's hard surface.

Kaoru grunted in displeasure, her head aching.

Breathing heavily he looked down at her bend-over figure—confusion whir-pooled annoyingly in his mind, clouding any fair or logical judgment.

Mid-night locks still in his grasp, he pulled, drawing her near him again, her body pressed along his.

His hard, ragged breathing was hot against her skin. It tickled her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Why didn't you tell me Shishio Makoto is your father?" he madly murmured in her ear. His nose close to her skin, unconsciously taking in her smell; her sweat, the metallic scent of blood, and… jasmine.

"Wha-"

She wasn't given time for a complete response as her face was slammed against the hard wood again, a louder grunt escaping in reaction.

Smoldering amber gaze raked her appearance, his earlier retribution thoughts slowly being replaced with lustful ones. One hand rested on her back, feeling her drumming heart. It traveled down, following the dipping of her waist and rounding of her bottom. Journeying south, fingers grazed the hem of her dress, sliding under the pink garment, his thumb stroking the inside of her thigh right beneath the edge of her lace panties.

Kaoru about jumped with recognition of his intentions and of his wandering hand.

"Stop." he raucously said, quickly bringing the katana over her neck threateningly.

The cold razor of the blade on her skin was enough to make her cease.

Amber-eyed man continued satisfying his unpredicted whim.

He pushed her ankles apart with a kick of his foot, making her spread her legs and somewhat come off the balls of her feet. Taking the edge of her dress he pulled it up, revealing the pink panties.

His hand went to hover over her delicate area, her profile perfectly seen from where he was positioned over her.

Icy-blue eyes glared crossly at him.

Fingers feathered over rose panties, tickling Kaoru, making her slightly squirm. His lips curved into a dangerously wolfish grin. He pressed his katana on her neck a little further to ensure no escape as he went about his explorations.

He rubbed over the lace delicately, feeling her shift under him.

She yelped when calloused hand suddenly grasped her underwear and roughly pulled, tearing the fabric as he freed her of them.

Now there was nothing in the way, nothing between them. Softly at first, he rubbed on her tender and sensitive nub.

Her eyes shut closed, her fingertips dug on the hard surface with the sensation.

Not stopping, he added more pressure gradually building up the wetness. On and on he went, till he heard a quiet little moan issuing from her and her energy starting to reappear. The affirmation was all the more motive for him. He plunged one finger into her and she hummed a slightly louder moan.

He played with her to his heart delight, finding another mean of satisfaction.

Kenshin's arousal was rising along with hers. He couldn't help but rub himself on her. Feeling her awaking energy, he flung his blade to the side and it landed on the furthest wall, its point deeply embedded. Now with a free hand, he went to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

Hearing this, Kaoru snapped out of her emotionless state of mind. Her once dull eyes widened as she saw from the corner of her eyes what Kenshin was up to.

She felt his tip resting on her entry and her brow creased.

"Kenshin?"

He looked at her—he was still furious.

His golden eyes, seeming to border a red-ish hue locked on to hers. Sadistically slow, he slid into her lips, deliberately holding onto her gaze as he did so. He groaned when he was sunk to the hilt, filling her.

She shut her yes and bit her lips at the invasion.

Placing his hand at the middle of her back to keep her down, he withdrew and then roughly thrust right back, wanting to somehow punish her. He continued, gradually picking up pace. Looking down, he watched as his staff came in and out of her, her round ass taking his thrusting. His hands held onto her hips as he quickened his thrust, hearing her panting and soft mewling. They roamed over her cheeks, kneeing the flesh and then spreading them apart to plunge in deeper.

But that wasn't a good enough punishment. No, he wanted to inflict a little pain.

One hand went to hold on to her hip as the other went over her plump bottom, fingers spreading and caressing her fondly. Blood traveled like lava through his veins, shooting toward his groin. He brought his hand up, momentarily pausing in the air. And then, he swung down.

She cried out when his palm slapped against her flesh, it wasn't so much from the stinging as it was out of surprise.

His hand came up again, spanking her rump continuously making her moan and cry out over and over again, leaving a light pink imprint of his hand.

He grasped her hair once more, yanking her not too delicately toward him.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose and hissed in reaction.

Hot breathing breezed over her neck. She turned her head to the right, seeking where it was issuing from.

He tilted his head down meeting her lips, kissing her fiercely, making her whimper into his mouth when he bit down on her pouty bottom. His hand traveled up her right side, feeling the soaked condition of her dress. Kenshin parted from the kiss to look at the crimson on his hand.

She did the same, frowning at the redness, knowing that blood is hers.

Kenshin hurt her. She knew this but didn't process the thought till that moment.

Acting on pure, unreadable impulse, she swiftly brought her arm up, elbowing him on the face, making him grunt and release his hold on her. She ducked down and spun, her hand going to the back of his pants to take the handgun she knew he always carried.

Stepping back, she pointed the gun at him, pulling her dress down as she watched him shake his head.

He tilted his head to look at her, adjusting and tucking himself in, leaving his pants undone as he saw his own weapon pointed at him. He had been right from the beginning… she was a challenge. Although he thought it was going to be more from the chase then actual physical combat.

Gilded eyed raked her form. Kami help him she looked utterly ravishing—holding the gun and standing defiantly with her feet slightly apart, her hair ruffled in a dark mane around her, glaring angrily, showered in the blue moonlight, and her focused eyes sparkling heatedly.

His fingers slightly moved.

"Don't." she firmly warned.

His eyes narrowed. In a split second Kenshin set about moving, aiming to lunge at her. However, with a powerful, ear-numbing blast, she fired at him. The bullet went through a sleeve, grazed his bicep and slashed flesh as the force of the shot violently shoved his arm back.

Holding on to the cut, he growled as he turned to look at her.

"I didn't miss." she informed him.

If she wasn't bluffing then her accuracy was damn impressive. He hadn't taken into account whether she had any firearm experience or not. The overlook was admittedly stupid on his part.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she went to take a chair. She unfolded it and placed it near the center of the dojo.

"Sit." she ordered.

Red-head disobediently stood for a while before doing as told. He walked toward her and grudgingly took a seat.

Kaoru paced around him, examining the red-head, still aiming his gun at him. She went to stand behind him. Her hand grasped a handful of his crimson hair, yanking his head back viciously.

He tightened his lips and clenched his jaw at the aching.

She brought her mouth over his ear, "It doesn't feel that good, does it?" she roughly shoved his head back and continued to walk around him as his amber glower carefully followed her.

"Have you ever heard of the golden rule?" she asked as she came to stand before him, watching and giving him time to answer.

He didn't speak a word.

Seeing this, Kaoru came closer to him. Cautiously, she sat on his lap, straddling him; one leg on either side of him. She placed the gun under his chin as she brought her face close to his, inspecting him very closely.

"Come on." she egged, "A man with golden eyes like yours _has_ to know about the golden rule. Right?"

Kenshin remained unresponsive, his hard stare directed at her.

"Well, I'll just go ahead and tell you." she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Treat others the way you want to be treated." came her soft comment.

The low words brought a tickling sensation, making his hair stand on end.

He could feel it coming but he sure as hell didn't _see_ it. In a flash she had hit him with the back of his gun across his temple. She swung down hard, causing his head to whip to the side from the strike. The blow caused a sharp and pound pain. He slowly turned to face her again, blood running down his face from the cut she inflicted on his brow.

She observed him silently for a moment, "Is this how you want to be treated?"

He had never seen that look in her eyes before; so keen and predatory

"Or maybe…" her free hand went to his pants, rubbing him over his boxers, "…_this_ how you want to be treated..."

He closed his eyes shut.

"Is it?" her breath floated over his. Her small hand still stroked him going up and down, up and down, till he was hard and throbbing in her grasp. She pulled him out and positioned herself over him, rubbing his head along her swollen lips.

"Look at me." she commanded.

He did, slowly opening his amber eyes.

Kaoru boldly locked her gaze to his. She leisurely dug her hips low, sliding him into her, feeling his stiff heat inside of her.

A delicious, unexpected moan rumbled from him.

"You like that, huh?" she murmured sensuously, rotating her hips on his, causing another throaty moan to escape.

She gradually picked up a rhythm; grinding on him, thrusting her hips firmly, building up their arousal. One hand was tangled in his hair, keeping his gaze up while she nibbled and bit along his neck, occasionally coming up to kiss him as she punishingly sunk her teeth into his lips exactly the way he had with her.

Strangely, red-head had never been so turned on. He loved the way she took charge and got rough with him. It was so instinctive and it felt so damn good.

Kenshin brought his hands up, his fingers sliding over her thighs with the intention of getting a good hold of her behind.

However, he was stopped as a powerful blow landed across his jaw with a loud smack, whipping his head to a side once again. "You've lost the privilege to touch me." she roughly informed him.

He just about growled as he turned to her. But, he had to admit, Kaoru sure as hell knew how to throw a hit. That backhand of hers hurt like bitch and yet he found himself smirking at the thought.

She continued grinding and rocking on him and he watched her lose herself in pleasure. She wasn't alone—her pants and moans, the way she moved, and her body against his was driving him mad with need.

However, as he enjoyed every second of what she was doing to him, he observed and waited as patiently as he could. The hand that held his gun gradually loosened its hold. He didn't think twice and once the opportunity was open he took it. He quickly grabbed her palm and dug on a pressure point as he twisted her wrist, making her drop the weapon and yell out in pain. His Kaoru hadn't let him touch her since she took charge, but now she couldn't stop him. He leaned his head on her shoulder, grinning in triumph.

Looping his arms under her legs, he stood up. Walking to the nearest wall, he slammed her against it, continuing their adult game as he roughly thrust into her. Their grunts and moans voiced all throughout the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rising sun shone through the sheer, opened curtains—the warm hues giving the room a lazy, cozy vibe.

He lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, between masses of white cotton sheets blotched with crimson blood, unsure of how to feel about his present predicament. It's not like him to make matters worse.

Midnight-haired woman rested her head on his chest as she played with a red lock, looping and twirling it within her fingers, entranced with the silky texture of the flame-like tress. She could hear the hardy, steady beat of his heart, drumming avidly. The pumping rhythm was calming, even with the thick tension radiating from the man next to her.

Kaoru knew he was still upset, furious even, but she couldn't quite understand why. She hadn't lied to him about her father, hadn't tried to conceal her identity, and hadn't tried to dodge the subject. She had warned him from the very beginning, had told him he wasn't going to like her once he got to know her.

Plus, they had steamy, raw, angry sex all night. It should have been more than enough to let off some steam, but alas, it wasn't.

So, now there they laid—their foolish dispute unfinished, all due to her family ties. It was the same story as always. The same issue between her and whoever she dated.

Nonetheless, she tried to fix the problem at hand, to placate is ever petulant mood.

She nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply as she did so, taking in the musky smell with a hint of blood and sweat. She distinguished a forest-pine smell and vaguely wondered what kind of bar-soap or body-wash he used.

Lips traced kisses from his clavicle all along his neck, nibbling at his earlobe right before lightly sucking on it.

He clenched his jaw at this, slowly closing his eyes as he felt the sweet, arousing sensation of her soft, warm mouth on his neck. Soon afterwards, a warningly callous growl emitted from deep within his chest.

Scowling at the difficult male for the snarl, she stopped her affectionate gesture, feeling his anger start to transmit itself onto her—his current indifferent attitude beginning to grave on her nerves.

She sighed, "I thought you knew."

"Humph."

Still frowning, Kaoru sat up leaning on one arm as the other held the blankets close to her. "Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Red-head didn't turn to her, "Nothing's wrong." he listlessly answered.

"That's a load of bull-shit. No one fights the way we did without there being something wrong."

He turned, dark amethyst eyes intensely looked at her, spiking with flecks of gold, "You never told me _he_ is your father."

"What's it matter?"

"What's it matter?!" he reiterated giving her a disbelieving look. He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair, "His supposed right-hand assassin ambushed me out of the blue. I presumed that it was a declaration of rivalry and now _you_, his only offspring, have been spending time with me. Do you honestly think I'd believe this is all just a coincidence?"

"You're being paranoid."

"Am I?"

Sea-like orbs locked onto his dual-colored eyes, knowing and understanding exactly what he was referring to, openly reading his expression through his dark eyes.

"So, what now? Are you going to end this?"

He didn't respond, letting the silence answer her question.

Turning away, she looked at the door, going over the event that had just happened between them, assessing all of what he said and how he had reacted.

"Well, that's just great." she bitterly said, throwing the sheets off of her.

Uncaring of her nude form, she looked about his room trying to find her clothing.

He didn't take his sight off of her, continuing to follow her every move, watching her struggle with her still aching body, feeling her frustrated and stressed aura flaring restlessly. Her fiery temper igniting his ever potent interest in her.

Catching a glimpse of pearl-pink from the corner of her eye, she found her dress in a forgotten pile on the floor. Picking it up, she saw the damage of their battle; the ripped strap, the giant tear along the waistline, the torn edges along the bottom, and the multiple hanging threads throughout the whole garb and the now dried brownish blood. She really liked the dress and now there was no possible way to fix it.

She looked back to the red-head, shooting him a glare for her lack of suitable clothing.

He raised a recently scarred eye-brow in response, his uncaring façade still etched on his sharp features.

Sighing, she was thankful that at least her bra wasn't shredded—too bad she couldn't say the same for the matching panties.

"I thought you were different." she started while clipping her bra on. "Turns out your just like the rest of them."

His eyes narrowed.

"Guys I've dated in the past always ran the other direction once they've found out about my dad. When they'd look at me… all they'd see is him. I didn't think you were one of them." she went to his drawers, opening them noisily, taking out a shirt and sweat pants, "I would have fought for you if you fought for me, Kenshin. You know that right?"

She paused to see if he was affected by anything she had said, but he remained calm and unmoving.

Quickly putting on his clothing, she made her way to the door. However, she stopped right before exiting, turning her head to the side. "About last night… I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did, even if it was irrational. Then again, I shouldn't have added more fuel to the fire." she spoke over her shoulder, "And for the record, my father doesn't know that we've been seeing each other. So, to answer any suspicions… no, he didn't have me get close to you."

She made her way out, her soft steps becoming less and less audible the further she went, leaving a pensive Kenshin to re-play what she had said in his mind.

Could it be that she was telling the truth? Her ki didn't waver once with any sign of deceit. She hadn't blocked out any emotions the way she had in their earlier combat. No, she was being honest, and if that was truly the case… he had more questions for her.

He quickly got up and put some dirty, old jeans on, moving fast before she left.

She was turning the door handle, managing to slimly open the door before it was roughly shut closed before her, a hand to her right pressed firmly on the exit, prevent her from leaving.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she patiently inquired, turning around to face him, the book-filled messenger bag on her shoulder having her slightly slant.

"What do you mean your father doesn't know?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"What would happen if he were to find out?"

"I don't know. He might not care, or he might, as Misao puts it, 'flip-out'."

"What if it's the later?"

She lightly frowned and tightened her lips uneasily, "There's no telling what he'd do. Dad can be pretty unpredictable at times."

He apprehensively looked down at her, not wanting to fathom what Shishio is capable of. She is his only daughter and he raised and trained her to be a killer. Why the hell would any parent want that for their child? Why would anyone bring their kid up in that kind of life?

Last night aside, he didn't want any further harm inflicted on her. He felt that it was up to him to decide what was best. Mulling it over once more, Kenshin could only think of one sensible solution. "Kaoru, we might not have any other choice."

"What do you mean?" confusion etched her features.

His hand came up to her cheek, stroking the warm skin with his thumb.

Involuntarily closing her eyes, she nuzzled into his hand—his touch still as stimulating as ever.

"Koishii…"

Her eyes shot open at the endearment, searching his violet.

"…we need to end this for your own good."

She frowned, bemused at his words.

As delicately as possible, he brought her closer to him as he wrapped both arms around her form. He felt her hands on his back as she hugged him back.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Kenshin whispered into the shell of her ear.

Kaoru felt her heart start pounding at the tone of his voice.

"It's best if we part before things get too out of hand."

Her air hitched.

Kenshin held onto her for a while longer, as if he was sketching the moment in his mind, carefully imprinting it to his memory. Slowly, he withdrew, turning around to head back to his room.

Sapphire eyes watched him as her vision blurred. One single tear fell gingerly down her cheek. Surprised, she brought her fingers to the wet trail it left, touching the moistened path. Frowning down at her tear soaked fingers she realized she didn't want him out of her life. She actually and truly has feelings for this man.

"No." she firmly said.

Red-head abruptly stopped and turned to her, "What?"

Blue irises traveled up to look at him, "I said no. It doesn't have to be this way."

He slightly tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Why are you letting my father break us up?"

He sighed, "I'd rather you stay alive and well. I won't risk your life."

"I'm not a child. It's _my_ life and I'll do whatever I want with it."

"Even end it? Kaoru, it's not worth it." he turned to leave again.

"Damn it, Battousai!" she exasperatedly yelled, annoyed at his stubbornness.

He stopped, his whole body tensed. His muscles tightened to rigidity at the name she used. Ever so slowly, he turned around to face her, not wholly believing what she had just referred to him as. She has never called him that before.

"It shouldn't be complicated." she continued. "I like you and you like me, right? Then that should be enough for us to stay together."

Kenshin stood quiet.

"That is unless… you don't like me anymore. Do you?" she questioned as she arched an eyebrow.

He tightened his lips, "Yes."

"So, what's the problem?"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "What _don't_ you understand about this? You could get killed!"

"Kenshin, I could get killed whether I'm dating you or not!"

"Then why add more foes to the list?! I'm sure you have enough with your father's enemies alone!"

"I don't care about that! I lo-" she paused, taking in a deep breath, "… I like you, Kenshin. Why are you ignoring that? When I'm with you I feel… like I can take on the whole world. I want to be with you."

Silence. Kenshin didn't know what to say to that. She seemed so sincere, so hopeful.

Kaoru glared at him knowingly, "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"I'm not the kind of man for that kind of relationship."

"What makes you so different from me?"

He contemplated his next words carefully, "People like…us. We don't deserve to be loved."

"It's not what I've been told. I deserve redemption and I deserve to be happy."

"Our circumstances are different then."

She searched his eyes for any sign of weakness, any sign that he'll give in. After a prolonged eye lock with her apparently soon to be ex, she sighed and turned her head defeated. "Look, do you have any beef with my dad? Any history with him I don't know about?"

His brow creased with the change of subject, "Other than Soujiro's attack, no."

"Ok." she turned back to meet his gaze again, "It'll be fairly easy then. I'll make sure my father and whoever he's associated with him won't bother you. You have my word."

Her words stunned him. Protection— Kaoru was offering him her protection. The mere thought was… strange. Kenshin never needed anyone's protection, was much less offered it.

He frowned. Shouldn't _he_ be the one protecting _her_ instead of the other way around? "I would never ask you to do that."

"You _didn'_t ask and you'll never have to." the implication of her intention was clear.

"Kaoru…" she was as frustrating as ever. Yet, he was amazed at the passionate determination swirling in her sea-storm eyes. They zealously sparkled in a way that moved him inside. She truly cared for him.

She dropped her bag carefully on the floor. Taking a few steps, she made her way to him stopping before him. Getting on her tippy-toes, she leaned in and sweetly laid a kiss on his cheek.

His lids unconsciously drifted closed.

Her breath feathered against his skin as her lips hovered over his ear. "Maybe in another life time." she whispered before moving away.

Unsatisfied. Unfulfilled.—His hand shot up to gently grasp her arm, preventing her from leaving.

Puzzled, she looked up to meet his amethyst gaze.

Kenshin studied her, taking in her features how he had done many times before. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes, following the lock over her ear, coming down to cup her neck. His thumb stroked over a pale cheek and nude lips aware of her blood loss.

He leaned his forehead on hers feeling guilty about initiating the fight, inwardly promising he won't allow any harm to happen to her again.

Red-head bowed his head lower, closing the small gap between them as he placed his lips on hers, kissing her slowly. He felt the softness of her lips on his, tasted the hot, sweetness of her mouth.

He threw away any and all thoughts of the unseen events and consequences their being together might bring, any new enemies it might evoke, Kenshin didn't care about any new dangers aimed at his physical being, for he knew and decided then that wherever this woman was, it's where he wanted to be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Ka-pow! Yes, Kaoru is give-or-take Kenshin's equal when it comes to sword skill. I think it's pretty bad-ass and a little bit sexy, even if the fighting part was too lengthy. And pretty lame (and for that matter this whole story too). _*sigh* _I tried.

Anyways…the last part of this chapter was based on the time when Kenshin leaves Tokyo to Kyoto and comes by to tell Kaoru good-bye. You know that sad fire-fly scene. Well, I've always wanted to see Kaoru holding her ground and tell Kenshin that she likes him and that she won't give up on him instead of freezing up and going through the depression. But, of course, my versions of Kenshin and Kaoru are OOC so it was played out differently. :P

I'm curious to see what readers would like to see happen. So… ahem… What would **you** write or like to see in this fanfic?

Again, I apologize if this chapter didn't flow nicely and if I'm slaughtering the manga/anime… oh and for how lengthy this turned out. Don't kill me. XP


	8. Night Before

A/N: As always I'd like to Thank everyone that took the time to read this story and especially for those who took the time to review: Ilyasviel, miniwoo (pistol whipped him huh? lmao! I couldn't stop laughing at that, and I totally agree), Saki-Hime (it's good that you liked the fighting, I was pretty worried about it, thank you), Cosmic-lover, Dark Angel Winry Rockbell, Herena, Chronicle Sleeper, SRAS9, guii, Musette Fujiwara, and Romancelover1321 (thank you for the great advice and dead on critique, I do get a bit impatient with my writing lol. I will try my best to keep the essence of the first chapter, but I did finish this one and went ahead and posted it. :P) You're all freakin' AWSOME in my book.

I thought it was interesting that people are pretty against Enishi, lol, poor guy. But my intension was for him not to be liked. They were all good suggestions and, if you readers don't mind, I might use a few of them. I hope I don't disappoint.

Originally, this was supposed to be one massive chapter but I decided to cut in half. So, here's the first part. It's, for the most part, a 'bridge' chapter. Still… Enjoy. ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Night Before **

"Ow!"

"Hold still!"

"Did you just pinch me?"

"If I did you probably deserved it."

She pouted, "I thought doctors were supposed to be gentle." blue eyes watched as her friend peeled the bandages off her waist, inspecting the old wound.

Cinnamon orbs looked up, "You wouldn't have this problem if you wouldn't have fought."

"He started it."

"How old are you again?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point."

Her friend continued to take the white bindings off, her fingers gingerly feeling over the flesh.

Kaoru giggled as her muscles twitched under Megumi's touch.

"Tickles?"

She nodded, trying her best to stay still.

"See…" Megumi said, finally taking the whole bandage off, "…you can barely see a scar."

Blue eyes looked down, running her palm where the wound had once been. Now there was only a long, pink imprint, seeming as though her skin had only been pinched instead of slashed. "Wow, that's pretty amazing." Kaoru commented, "Thank Kami for the Takani secret ointment."

"Thank Kami you came back in one piece." young doctor retorted.

"Nothing too bad happened."

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but I thought a boyfriend hitting his girlfriend is believed to be wrong. Your little 'fight' could be considered 'domestic abuse'."

"Technically speaking… he didn't hit me."

"No. But he did cut you… three times. I swear my heart almost stopped beating when you just about fell through our front door."

Raven-head smiled broadly, "Were you worried about me, Meg?" she teased.

Megumi started to peel the bandage on her leg, "Of course I was silly. Who's going to pay the rent if you're gone?"

She gave her friend a look, "Talk about feeling used."

Older girl laughed, "I'm joking, raccoon. I'm always worrying about you." Taking the edge of the sticky binding, she pulled the wrap off in one quick motion, making Kaoru wince at the slight sting it caused.

"OWW!" she exaggeratingly exclaimed at her roommate.

Megumi laughed out loud, her trademark giggle sounding all the more mocking as she waved the bandage in the air.

"That's not funny." she bit out as her eyes followed the slightly blood spattered bandage.

"It's a little funny."

"You only say that because it's at_ my_ expense."

"Is it my fault your reactions are so freakin' humorous? Now stop being such a big baby and take off your shirt so I can take a look at the other cut."

Sighing, she jumped off the kitchen counter and did as she was asked. "Can you warn me ahead of time before you so viciously yank it off?"

Slender fingers traced the bandage on her chest, pushing her bra strap down for better access. "You've become such a whiner."

She rolled her eyes, "No, I haven't." she stubbornly mumbled under her breath.

Cinnamon eyes briefly gazed up and then looked back down at the task at hand.

Her roommate, her hero, her friend; Kaoru, held a special part of her heart. She couldn't help poking fun at her, but she only really joked and teased because she cared so much. She wouldn't know where she'd be if the blue eyed girl wasn't around.

The thought alone made her go cold with fear. She would still be that monster's prisoner. A replacement for her father that Shishio had had so heartlessly kidnapped and kept for years, then ruthlessly murdered. So once he was done with the father he took from her, Shishio came after her. He had her work away to refine opium, cut and weight out narcotics, and nurse all his goons back to health.

At that time, when she first saw Kaoru, she thought the girl was just like the rest of them. She fit the part looking so dangerous, dark, and merciless with her katana always by her side. Megumi had even come to hate her for a while, feeling anger whenever she laid eyes on her, knowing that the young hit-man had spent so much time with HER father and never so much as lift a finger to defend him when Shishio had killed him.

However, she was wrong. The raccoon girl was nothing like Shishio or any of the lackeys that worked for him.

Kaoru risked her life to help her escape. She fought in that awful, illegal tournament to win that abundant cash prize, rented a place for them to live, paid both their school tuitions, and continued to keep her safe from any and all harm. She was like her personal 'witness protection'.

She wondered for a while why the mid-night haired assassin helped her. So, when the young doctor felt it was safe, she asked her.

_"Kaoru?"_

_ Her bright eyes looked at her, "Yeah?"_

_ "Not to push my luck but… why are you doing this?"_

_ "Doing what?"_

_ "Why are you helping me?"_

_ She sighed, "A kind doctor once told me that… I deserve to be happy. I know it doesn't sound like much but, it meant a lot to me."_

Later, Megumi discovered that Kaoru was away when her father was murdered, but she could tell just by looking at her that she blamed herself for his passing. She knew Kaoru felt that she was her responsibility. So she let the young woman take care of her. She missed her father very much, but he wasn't going to come back from the dead and she would do anything to help Kaoru feel as if she were redeeming for her wrongs.

"So, when is Misao coming over?" she inquired as she slowly stripped the final bandage.

Kaoru looked at the nearby clock, "She should be here now."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Megumi looked worriedly at the entrance then back at Kaoru, her brow creased.

"Speak of the devil. It's her." she assured her friend, knowing why she was so distrustful, "And she brought Aoshi."

Taller woman relaxed and went to open the door, "The ki reading thing you do is really handy you know." fox lady said over her shoulder. "But why the hell did she bring that gloomy jerk? I thought this was supposed to be just us girls tonight."

"He's not too bad." Kaoru said as she quickly put her shirt on.

She listened as she heard Megumi turn and unlock the bolts.

"Meg!"

Kaoru smiled as she heard the hyper, cheerful voice of Misao.

The three came into the kitchen, the braided girl bouncing over to her, wrapping her arms around her in a giant bear hug. "Kaoru!" she chirped as she twirled her around.

"Whoa." she laughed as she hugged the smaller girl, "It's nice to see you too, Misao."

Her sapphire eyes wandered over to the tall male in the white leather jacket standing next to Megumi. She parted from Misao, "Hey, Aoshi. Did the General have you drop her off?"

"Hey!" Misao called out, "Are you implying that my father arranged for Aoshi to escort me in order to protect me? I'll have you know that I don't need anyone protecting me."

"I think _we're_ the ones that need protection from you." Megumi remarked, grinning playfully.

"Not cool, fox."

"Actually…" Aoshi spoke, looking directly at Kaoru, "…I need to speak with you."

He sounded dead serious. She lightly furrowed her brows, knowing exactly what the stoic man wanted to talk about.

Cinnamon orbs looked back and forth from Kaoru to Aoshi, feeling the tension radiating from them. Whatever they needed to discuss was better if they did so without an audience. "Misao, you want to check out what I bought you?"

"Just bring it over here. I wanna listen in to this."

Megumi rolled her eyes, "Come on." she went to the green-eyed girl and hooked her arm with hers, pulling her away from the kitchen.

"Aww." Misao whined as she was practically dragged, "You're no fun, Meg."

They waited silently, sapphire and blue-green eyes both sternly looking at the exit the girls had retreated, waiting till they felt they were a good distance away in Megumi's room.

"So… what's up?" Kaoru asked after a brief while.

His hand went into the inside of his jacket, pulling folded sheets of paper and holding it out to her, "I've got the information you asked for."

She took the pages, unfolding them and read through the facts. "Thanks for the favor." Raven-head distractedly said as she flipped through the pages.

"Might I ask exactly who those men are?"

"They're some guys that have been following me. Good thing they're wanted criminals." she snickered, "It's kinda nice saying that."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hunt them down."

"And then what?"

"I'm _not_ going to kill them if that's what you mean."

"You'll have to do something."

"I know." she flipped through another page.

He observed her from where he stood, silently assessing her actions, "You know…" he started, "…you don't have to take any of his crap. Just give the police a few clues or an anonymous statement and he can be gone for good."

She sighed, "Enough to sentence him to jail, right? We've discussed this before, Aoshi, I'm not going to turn in my own father."

"What about your new boyfriend?"

A red flag came up in alert. Blue irises looked up to meet his icy gaze, "You're after him too?"

"Yes."

"Why are you asking me? Go ahead and arrest him."

He eyed her disbelievingly, "Don't test me, Kaoru. Like your father, there isn't enough evidence to bring him in and I know that you'll go out of your way to prevent anything from happening. It's obvious he's under your protection now."

She let out a giggle, "Do you really think he needs protecting? But, you're right. I'm not going to turn him in either."

"He's not good for you."

"Is that right?" her eyes narrowed, "How come?"

"He's on a much different level and playing field than you. You're going to end up hurt."

"First of all, I'm aware of his skill and what he's capable of. Secondly, I'm sure _you_ of all people know that I can take care of myself, so I don't bother with any lecture." she retorted annoyed at his insinuation.

He gritted his teeth, "He's only going to drag you deeper into the world you're trying to break free from."

"Contrary to what you believe, Kenshin isn't _that_ involved with _that_ world."

"Is that what he told you?"

"He doesn't have to tell me. I simply know. And why are you meddling? It's not like you."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Why do you care?" she asked skeptically.

"I care about Misao and she cares about you, that's enough reason for me. Look, Kaoru, He's called the Battousai for a reason…"

"Uh-huh. Need I remind you that you thought the exact same thing about me when we first met."

This was true—she could tell the statuesque man was aware of who she is from the second they were introduced and she could also tell that he wasn't at all fond of her.

It was during one afternoon when Misao had invited her over to her place to hang out. They had been watching TV, eating pizza, and painting their toe-nails still wearing their prep-school uniforms when Aoshi had walked in.

Misao was ecstatic to have her 'Superman' home and after she had so uproariously welcomed him back, she introduced Kaoru to him. Gathering her best 'sweet girl' impression, she charmingly smiled as she politely held out her hand to shake his. However, he didn't bother with any gracious formalities as he glared at her and refused her hand.

Things didn't get any better from there. He had taken it upon himself to chaperone the girls, constantly on his guard while Kaoru was around. Misao loved the attention from the ninja but Kaoru found it completely irritating. But, she understood his actions; after all she was assigned to annihilate the Makimachi family. He was right to be wary of her.

Unknown to her father, she was never going to go through with the assignment. Her bubbly friend had showed Kaoru that there was more to life than vengeance and power. Her eyes were opened to new ideals and way of life.

Before, she had been living in such an empty, numb life executing all of her father's bidding without question. Everything was dull, grey, cold. If it wasn't for her still beating heart and the still flowing blood running through her veins, she could have sworn she was dead. She was a moving shell, a 'living-dead girl', preferring the numbness over the pain. Anything was better than feeling that weight in her heart, the hole in her soul.

But when she met Misao, everything changed. For the first time in her life Kaoru was able to have fun and feel… happy. Life is precious and worth fighting for.

She finally understood what Dr. Takani had meant.

Nonetheless, it took great effort to convince Aoshi that she wasn't there to wreak any harm. After months of the tall man following them and after a good battle he challenged Kaoru to, he finally believed that she wasn't going to hurt Misao.

Kaoru beat him during that fight. She pinned him beneath her with her katana threateningly pressed on his neck. She had the opportunity to finish him off, to slice his throat open till he drowned in his own blood or press the blade down to hack off his head, but she didn't do anything. Dark-haired girl got off of him and let him go… earning herself a second chance with the General's right-hand man.

"Evidently you're the exception." Aoshi reasoned.

"No, I'm not." she came to him, placing her fisted hands before him. "If you want someone turned in so bad then go ahead and cuff me. Take me to jail."

His expression didn't change, it remained cool and composed as always. "You've been hanging around Misao for too long. There's no need to be so theatrical. You've been a great aid to the General as well as me. You're of better use to us out of jail."

"Right." Kaoru dropped her hands to her side, "One middle eastern war and the sacrifice of my prom and all of a sudden I'm a hero."

"I wouldn't go that far."

She smiled, "Gee, thanks."

"Those men." he nudged his head at the papers she held, "My sources say that they'll be at that first address tonight. You can catch them all at once instead of individually."

"Tonight?" she about whined.

"Yes."

"Why tonight?"

He arched an eyebrow, "If you're as good as what they say you are then it shouldn't take you long. You'll be back in time to hang out with 'the girls'. Just get it over with. I suggest you just knock them out and drop them off at the back of the police department. I'll take care of it from there."

She frowned in contemplation, "Yeah, okay. I'll get it done."

He turned to leave the apartment, stopping before he opened the door, "Take care of Misao for me."

Looking at the stealthy man, she nodded. "No need to ask, I always do."

His lips slightly moved before he exited. It was the closest thing to a smile Kaoru had ever seen from him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

His heart felt like a giant brick of lead. Heavy. Gravity and his conscience seemed to be conspiring against him again. That feeling, it will never go away. It was persisting and tiresome.

Sighing, he continued walking down the murky alley wanting nothing more than just go back to his apartment, take a hot shower, and forget about that night, maybe watch some TV or call Kaoru. If he remembered right, she didn't have anything to do till the next night.

The darkness was, in a way, comforting. His mind was a dizzy vortex of what had just happened mere seconds ago. Blood. There was so much blood. It sprayed everywhere, and he was drenched in the thick crimson. Red droplets traveled down his face, the distinctive metallic scent surrounded him in toxic quantities. Amidst the darkness, he could hide the proof of the slaughter he had committed.

He could almost smell their fear. A few tried to run, others fired blindly at him, and most stood paralyzed while he took their friends' lives right before their very eyes.

It was a bigger job than usual; someone obviously wanted a good number of people gone. It was a bigger pay, but that didn't make matters any better.

He stopped abruptly, feeling a familiar, suppressed energy nearby. Concentrating, he turned to look back, focusing his sight on the darkest shadow. "What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"Probably the same reason you're here." she stepped into the light but revealed nothing. The black hooded sweater cast a shadow above eyes and the black bandana over her nose concealed any facial features.

Shadowed blues raked his form, carefully eyeing him, "Or maybe it's _not_ the same reason."

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably. He never wanted her to see him like that; blood-spattered and reeking of death.

Her hand came up to pull the bandana down, lifting her head up to reveal curios orbs still inspecting him. Feeling his state of discomfort, she turned her head to the side to evade meeting his troubled, golden gaze.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable with me. I was bound to see you like this sooner or later."

"Funny how it wasn't sooner seeing how we share this profession." he harshly bit out.

Eyes shot back at him hearing his tone of voice. She scoffed, "I'm not going to put up with you if you're going to be such an asshole." Kaoru said as she turned to walk away, heading toward the direction he had been coming from.

Red-head exhaled loudly, "Wait. I'm sorry."

She halted to a stop, turning back around to face him.

"I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind right now." he explained.

"I understand. I just want to know of few things. Okay?"

He gave a short nod in acceptance.

"Did you know who those men were?"

"Yes."

"Was it personal or business?"

"I'd rather not discuss it. Especially here."

"I need to know."

He tilted his head up, gilded eyes narrowing into slits as they locked onto ocean-blue, "Oh? Why's that?"

"Just answer the question."

"You first."

"I asked first."

"Do you want me to answer or not?"

"You're annoyingly difficult, you know that?"

He shrugged, "One of my many quirks you find irresistible."

She shot him a glare and then rolled her eyes at his uncooperativeness. "I'd like to know… please."

"Mostly business, koishii." he calmly responded.

"Mostly? Mind elaborating?"

"It was convenient. Someone just happened to know how to get a hold of me and just happened to want them dead."

"And you? What did you wanna do?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe scare them a bit. Teach them to back off."

"I see. And… who hired you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

She sighed as she looked away, her brow creasing in worry. Kaoru bit her lip as she thought, the gears in her head evidentially turning.

Kenshin picked up on her stressed aura, "Did your father sent you?"

Now she was the one that shifted uneasily, irises briefly meeting his before they shun away, "What do you think?"

They stood still in contemplation, the wind howling as it breezed by.

"I wasn't going to do it." she confessed quietly.

"Is that so?" he asked, perplexed, "Then why are you here?"

"I was…" she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "…ordered to… take care of them. I had a different plan. Knock 'em out and turn them in to the police. But then I saw that you got here before me."

"Are you relieved?"

"I don't know. Those guys were scumbags but, who am I to take a life?"

He frowned, "I thought that-"

"I rather not dip into that subject!" she snapped, interrupting his sentence.

He was alarmed at her hasty reaction. It was clearly a touchy and untapped issue. Her ki flared with potentially raw distress he felt could be hazardous to her. However he respected her wishes and decided to not prod further.

"I think it's best if I go."

"Come over." he invited, wanting to keep her close to him.

Her serious visage slowly melted into a smile. "I'd like that, but I can't. It's girls' night tonight."

A corner of his mouth turned up in a grin, "Girls' night?" he questioned, aware that Kaoru strove for an average life. He knew it was next to impossible to hope for such things. The only thing their kind could hope for was a quick, painless death. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to ridicule and destroy her dream with his realism.

"Yes. And don't you dare make a smart-ass remark."

"I wasn't going to, koishii."

"Good."

"So, when will you be able to drop by?"

I was hard to find time to see him. Days and then weeks would pass before they'd meet again. At times she wished it wasn't that way. She sighed, "I don't know. Probably not for a while."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She stared, unfocused out the car window as automobiles drove by. It was already getting dark out and the tinted glass made it seem later than what it really was. She wasn't looking forward to the night.

Her gaze traveled in front of her, seeing the sitting male staring out the small limo's window as well. It had been a while since she's seen the brunette dressed in a tux and she had to say Soujiro looked quite handsome in the fitted black and white suit. Although she noticed he didn't take her suggestion of slicking his hair back. His light-brown hair remained free falling; fringes hovering over his eyes, enhancing his ever boyish features.

Kaoru lightly smiled.

Her sight roamed the three others she was riding with; her father sat in the middle between her and Yumi, wearing an elegant robe over his tux while her step-mother wore a more lavish kimono than usual. On the seat before her, Hoji sat on the far end from Soujiro, wearing an all white tux, busily looking through his phone.

She looked down at her silken, gloved hands and then to her gown; a shimmering silver dress Yumi had picked out for her. Personally, she had wanted to wear the beautiful blue kimono she had stored in her closet but her step-mother had barged into her room and insisted that she wear the plunging, backless dress. She had even allowed the older woman to convince her to let the hair-dresser and make-up artist get her ready.

Kaoru hugged her black trench closer to her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear what Yumi had picked out. The gown made her feel so exposed and her hair was up in a classy, loose bun so she couldn't count on her long locks for cover.

Azure irises followed Yumi as she started to lean forward to push the little button that opened the sunroof.

Her brow creased, "What are you doing?"

"Letting some fresh air in. It's so stuffy in here."

"Don't" she firmly ordered.

"Why the hell not?"

Kaoru was already in a foul mood, "Are you stupid or something? Open that window and we're easy targets especially with all of these tall buildings. It's a bulls-eye invitation."

"Can't they shoot us through the glass?"

She brought one knuckle up and lightly knocked on the window, "It's bullet proof, Einstein."

Yumi slid back in her seat, scowling at her step-daughter.

"Wow. Aren't we testy." Soujiro commented.

Kaoru gave him a look before she kept going "Imagine…" she raised her gloved arm toward her step-mother, over her father's face, thumb up and two fingers directed at her as if it were a gun, "…all they'll have to do is take aim and with just one pull of the trigger…" she jerked her arm up, "…BANG… your dead."

"Lord Shishio, aren't you going to say anything to your brat?" she cuddled into his arm.

"Kaoru…" his head held up, he only side glanced at her, "…behave."

Frowning at her father, she turned to look out the widow again, her dangling earrings swaying from the movement. There was a gap of silence as all five passengers remained calmly quiet.

"Sorry, Yumi." Kaoru sternly said, fidgeting in her seat as she crossed her arms. The long slit down her dress opened with her movement, revealing her bare legs. Kaoru didn't think much of it, till she felt eyes raking in her form.

Glancing over at the offender, she caught her father's advisor ogling her; his beady eyes shamefully eyeing her legs.

"What the hell are you looking at." she shot at Hoji, infuriated, making him quickly turn away.

"Kaoru!" her father exclaimed. "Tonight is not the night for you to pick a fight!"

"What! Did you see the way he-" she wasn't given the chance to finish as she was interrupted by someone else.

"We're here." Soujiro said as the limo came to a stop, evident to Kaoru that he purposely spoke up in time to prevent any arguing between her and her father.

Once they came to a complete stop, he opened the door and slid out of the car.

Sighing, Kaoru followed his lead, carefully maneuvering her way so as to not damage the gown or have a wardrobe malfunction. She adjusted the dress once she stepped out; pinching the side of the gown to lightly shake it as she looked up at the tall building her father's Ball was taking place. She waited patiently for the others to start making their way toward the entrance so Soujiro and she, as usual, could walk behind them.

A hand rested on her shoulder. Tilting her head to the side, she saw her father from the corner of her eye.

"Listen to me, young lady…" he muttered balefully into her ear, "…you _will_ conduct yourself accordingly." she could feel the strength in his hand as his leather-gloved grasp squeezed and dug over her collar bone. "_Don't_ embarrass me. You _will_ do what is expected of you. Do you understand?"

She stubbornly didn't respond as she looked before her, seeing Yumi and Hoji make their way to the entrance.

He tightened is hold, his grip crushing her neckline, "Do. You. Understand."

Grimacing, she responded, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Don't disappoint me." he released his hold on her, slithering around her and toward the glass doors, his robe flying behind him.

Rubbing her collar, she knew that night won't be the least bit enjoyable.

Kaoru gaze followed Soujiro as he passed by her and without any further ado she reluctantly trailed behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Good God! Kaoru's pop is a meany. :P Well, there you have it. I added some 'past references' between Kaoru and Megumi and Kaoru and Aoshi/Misao. I've vaguely mentioned Megumi (the doctor's kid) and Misao (the General's brat) before, but I don't know how clear I was with that in the last chapters. I hope it all makes sense.

Since I cut this into two chapters, the next chapter is almost done (it mostly needs re-reading and editing). I don't usually do this but... the more reviews the faster I'll put the second part up. ^_^


	9. Night of the Ball

A/N: Well, I guess I should start by apologizing about updating this late… sorry to the few who were waiting for an update, life has just been getting pretty rough.

Anyways… yes, I know there was no KenshinxKaoru fluff in the last chapter and I understand the disappointment. When I read fics, that's usually the part I'm most interested in (and to be honest I sometimes skip around to the good KxK moments, which I'm sure some of you are probably doing w/ this story. I totally don't mind if you are). But in the last chapter Kenshin just got back from a 'kill', was drenched in blood, and was coming down from his 'Battousai-ness' so there was no way he was about to get his romance on (he _did_ try to be nice though).

Well again, thank you for all the reviews, for adding me to their favorite story/authors list, adding me to their story/author alerts list, and most importantly… thank you for taking the time to read my inexcusably senseless writing. I appreciate it. ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Night of the Ball**

'Pretentious, worthless bastards.' she thought, still quite upset and rather grumpy.

There was a fair amount of people that came, all obviously wealthy. She recognized a handful which included some political heads, judges, heads of prestigious law firms, a couple CEOs of companies overseas, and government officials. The rest she didn't have a clue who they were. They all laughed and mingled merrily, seeming to enjoy the event. But she could see right through them. Them and their snide remarks disguised in seemingly polite repartee.

She didn't trust anyone there as far as she can throw them—tilting her head, she vaguely wondered how far she _was__able_ to throw someone in that room, but quickly shook the silly thought away.

Kaoru stood by her father on one of the balconies of the ballroom, obscured behind the shadows the heavy drapes provided as he talked to a Senator. The round man outwardly exuded a superior, confident persona boasting loudly about his election triumph and pricy possessions, but his energy read otherwise. He was so terrified standing next to her father Kaoru could swear he'd just about crap his pants.

Her father was probably feeling the same thing from the chubby man's aura for he was amusedly grinning from ear to ear.

It was a common and normal reaction. Her father's appearance is a rather intimidating if not frightening, and that's excluding his 'mummified' appearance. Because of such reasons her father hid in the private upper-quarters preferring to not draw attention as well as having a birds-eye view of the event.

She looked down at the round ballroom, taking in the golden display below. The place was so grand and lavish with massive pillars surrounding the area and beautiful chandeliers hanging over head. The music flowed pleasantly, the string instruments and piano harmonizing smoothly as the musicians played classical symphonies. A few guest danced to the ballads at the middle of the room, turning hand in hand. It seemed like it was taken right out of a picture book fairy-tale.

Blue eyes wandered and spotted her father's entourage; Yumi was sipping champagne as she talked to the females accompanying the men present, Hoji was busy with what seemed like small-talk with a man he seemed to know, and Soujiro was conversing with a much older blonde female.

Her eyebrows came up at the sight. It seemed her brother figure liked his women how he liked his wine. She watched as he interacted, somewhat amused with the way he handled himself with the ladies.

Her attention was abruptly caught elsewhere as she sensed a familiar ki. She felt his presence from outside the balcony, making his way toward them. There was so mistaking who that erratic and twisted aura belongs to. Like many other fighters, he usually suppressed his emotions to hide his warrior's energy, but at the moment right before he reached the door, she could sense the dark vortex of fury he always concealed. It made her uneasy. But the rare show of his true ki was fleeting as he re-hid his inner energy.

She huffed silently to herself. She did not by any means want to see that man.

The door to the private terrace opened, revealing the dreaded white-haired man. He grinned at her, making her scowl at him as he came to stand by her side, "Senator, Lord Shishio, Cream Puff, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves this evening." Enishi charmingly said as he entered the conversation.

Kaoru frowned all the more, 'Cream Puff?' she could almost gag.

She wasn't in the mood for any teasing and she was not about to put up with his patronizing. As politely as possible, she excused herself and made her way toward the exit, wanting to get as far away from him.

Once she was out of the room and had closed the door behind her, she walked as quickly as possible toward the stairs she knew was located further down the hall. She heard the light creaking of a door being opened and closed behind her and knew that Enishi had excused himself as well. She picked up her pace, hoping to reach the ballroom downstairs before he could catch up but the three-inch strappy heels she wore and the gun-holster strapped around her thigh weren't aiding her in the least.

Right when Kaoru was about to take the first step down, his hand came down to grasp her arm, roughly pulling her back up, "Where do you think you're going?"

She yanked her arm back as she looked up at him, "None of your business."

His eyes looked over her form, slowly and noticeably taking in every inch of her figure from head to toe and right back up.

Once again, she was very much aware of how much cleavage the dress revealed, how high up the slit on the side was, and how with one pull of the thin, silver halter tie, the top of her gown would fall undone.

Nonetheless, she stood astutely and formidable before Enishi, "My eyes are up here."

He grinned, "You look good. Who knew that under all that dirt, sweat, and blood I met you in lay a worthy, stunning woman."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you." she mockingly smiled.

His eyes angrily narrowed, "Don't run off. I have a surprise for you later." With that, he turned around to leave.

Her sight followed Enishi as he headed back. She didn't take her eyes off him till she was sure he indeed re-entered the room. She knew she was being a bit cowardly what with trying to flee from Enishi's presence, but she just couldn't brush off the instinctive feeling to get away from him. Especially after feeling the malice she sensed deep within his soul. She shook her head, inwardly disappointed in herself.

Now that he wasn't at her heels, she took her time walking down the marble stairs, carefully putting one foot in front of the other.

Kaoru walked around the ballroom for a while, weaving around the guests before finding a fairly secluded area. She stopped and leaned on an ivory pillar. She stood watching and observing the scene before her. She still didn't understand why she was required to be there or why her father was holding such an event. It all didn't make sense and it seemed so unnatural.

As a waiter passed by, holding a tray of Champaign flutes, she took one glass for herself. She sniffed the contents before she took a sip of the bubbly drink.

"Are you still in a bad mood?"

Recognizing the voice, she looked behind seeing Soujiro. He came to stand by her side as he too leaned on the giant column.

"I'm not in bad mood… I'm in an _off_ mood."

He chuckled, "Same difference."

"Yeah. Well, I'm trying my hardest not to seem like I am."

"You're failing miserably."

She smiled, "I know, I know."

They both took a drink from their glass.

"So, who _are_ all these people?" she asked.

"Most are Enishi's associates."

"Enishi?" dark brows came down discombobulated.

"Yeah."

"Why are Enishi's people here?"

"Why wouldn't they be? This is after all _his_ball."

"Is it now?" well the Ball itself actually made a bit more sense, "What's the event for?"

"Something about celebrating a new business merger. I'm not too sure about all the details."

"Well, if that's the case then why did Yumi say it was _dad__'__s_ ball and what the hell are _we_ doing here?"

"Yumi said this is Mr. Shishio's party?" Soujiro let out a chuckle, "She does get her information crossed at times doesn't she?"

She shrugged, "Yeah I suppose she does."

"And as for why we're here… isn't it obvious?" he turned to look at her, observing her as she continued to gaze at the event before her, obviously oblivious to the reasons behind the affair. Sighing, he leaned in close as he whispered into her ear, "There will be a meeting later tonight among a few hand-picked individuals here and Mr. Shishio wants us to attend alongside him."

"A meeting regarding what?" she whispered back.

Soujiro casually leaned back, "You'll see." he answered smiling.

Kaoru huffed, feeling very much out of the loop, "Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't and you don't wanna tell me about it."

"I'm not. It's still the same plan it's always been."

She took a moment to consider his words, thinking carefully about what he was referring to. Once realization struck her eyes briefly widened in alarm and she slowly turned to face him, "He's still going through with that?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's changed."

The blonde Soujiro had been talking to earlier passed in front of them, shooting the brunette a mischievous look. Both pairs of blue eyes followed the older woman as she sashayed her way through the small, mingling crowd.

"Well, gotta go." he said before Kaoru was able to question him any further.

She shook her head as she watched him pursue the fair-haired female. 'Men.'

Still, she hoped she misunderstood what Soujiro had been referring to.

Her gaze traveled up, searching for her father. She spotted him, barely making out his silhouette as he remained hidden in the balcony's shadows. He shifted, slightly moving into the light so she could see him. It was then that she realized that her father had been watching her from where he stood. His eyes locked on to hers. He held his red-eyed glare at her for a good while then he slowly shook his head in displeasure, illustrating he disapproved of her behavior.

Tightening her lips, she broke the gaze as she looked away.

'He couldn't possibly… could he?' It's not as if she didn't have enough to worry about.

Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, she headed toward the crowd, choosing to make better use of her time there. Maybe the night wouldn't be a total waste of time; after all there were successful lawyers in the vicinity she wouldn't the least bit mind mingling with.

As the night went on, she found that she was gradually starting to enjoy herself. She shared a few compelling conversations with what she hoped were future colleagues, listened to the gossip among the women, which she had to admit was rather humorous, and flirted with a couple of waiters. All in all, it wasn't as bad as what she thought. But, the night wasn't over yet.

She was standing next to the piano talking to Melissa, a barracuda of an attorney and charitable alumni to her university. Kaoru was busy listening to her as they discussed the convoluted loop-holes of the law when, once again, her attention was caught with _his_ foreboding presence. She tried to look like she was paying attention but it was difficult as she felt him come nearer and nearer, very much zeroing in on her. She clenched her jaw, her teeth practically grinding as she sensed him close, hearing but not quite listening to whatever Melissa was saying.

"There you are." Enishi said right as he came to stand right next to her flashing both ladies a smile, "I've been looking for you, Cream Puff."

Slowly she tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

He bend over brining his mouth over her ear, "You're father's watching." he murmured as his hand came to rest on the small of her back.

Her eyes quickly glanced up to see that he was indeed still watching from above.

"Mr. Yukishiro." Melissa said a she extended her hand, "Melissa Kujo from 'Yamazawa, Okamoto, Aoki, and Kujo', it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kaoru observed calmly as Enishi took her hand, shaking it as his eyes roamed her form in one deliberately slow once-over and gave her a toothy grin most women seemed to swoon over, "Mrs. Kujo, the pleasure is all mine."

Melissa blushed and Kaoru had to hold back an eye-roll.

"So, how is it that you know Ms. Makoto?"

Another smirk, "She's my significant other."

"You don't say. Well, you make quite the lovely couple."

"Thank you. Now I don't mean to come off as rude but I simply must take my darling girlfriend away. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all."

He took her hand and looped it under his arm, guiding her away from Melissa. "Enjoy the party." Enishi said over his shoulder.

She waited till they were well an ear-shot away from her new acquaintance before saying anything. "I'm _not_your 'significant other'. Why the hell did you tell her that?" Kaoru asked once she had the opportunity.

He grinned, "Did that upset you, darling?"

She frowned crossly at him, "Don't play games with me, Enishi. Don't _ever_say that we're together in any way, shape, or form."

He laughed, evidently amused.

She huffed under her breath, "And where the hell are you taking me?"

"Remember the surprised I mentioned? Well, its time."

He stopped before the small orchestra, giving them a hand signal. As instructed, the musicians stopped playing, ending the music. He picked up a glass of Champaign and bread knife from a nearby table and gracefully hit the silverware against the glass making a smooth clinking noise. It caught the attention of the entire room as the conversing murmur slowly died down and dozens of pairs of eyes turned to look at them.

Kaoru immediately felt uncomfortable. She fought hard to suppress the need to cross her arms before her but she couldn't show her evident displeasure, not with all the watchful eyes on her and especially not with her father seeing everything from above. So she kept her hands by her sides, trying not to fidget and to remain standing straight as she held her gaze at Enishi. She, as well as everyone, watched as he went over to the microphone, taking it from its stand. Her brows creased in puzzlement, very much unaware of his intentions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have your attention." he spoke into the microphone, his voice booming from the speakers as he came to stand by her side. She felt his hand rest on the small of her back again and she fought the urge to slap it aside.

"As you all very well know…" he continued, "… well, those of you who've I've had the delight of knowing and doing business with know how… private of a person I can be. I've never believed in mentioning or involving my 'love' life…"

Kaoru snickered at his mentioning of the 'blasphemous' word earning her a side-glance glare from him making her quickly compose herself.

"… in the work place or further more anywhere public. Hell, I'd even come say that I'd make fun at the men who did. I'd stand back and watch as they'd tell the whole world how they found the woman of their dreams and how head-over-heels they were. 'Poor saps' I'd used to think."

The room lightly laughed.

"I never understood that…" he went on, "… that is until now. As you all might _not_ know, I've been together with a pretty little lady." Enishi squeezed her toward him.

'What?' she thought. Kaoru hoped he was not implying that _she_ was the 'pretty little lady'. Last she checked he was not the man she was dating. However, she didn't interrupt although the whole spectacle taking place seemed ridiculous and unrealistic. She felt as if it was all some elaborate prank.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you my girl-friend, Kaoru Makoto."

The crowd applauded as Enishi lightly pushed her forward in introduction. She didn't have any other choice but to smile sweetly at the guests. Kaoru took a step back toward Enishi a moment after hoping that whatever was going on it would soon stop.

Enishi waited till the room was once more quite before he spoke; "She has made a very happy man…. and I wanted you all here so I can share the next step I want to take with her."

She unconsciously tilted her head to one side in question. Nothing about the whole night made any sense to her. But she continued to stay quiet, carefully watching as his actions started to unfold.

His hand went into his pocket digging around for something and he started to lunge down, getting low on one knee. From his pocket he took out a small, black velvet box. He opened it as he held it before her, revealing a dazzling, sparkling square diamonded silver ring.

There was an almost simultaneous gasp from the crowd before them, murmurs and silent comments shared amongst the guests as they watched in fascination, the whole room buzzing in excitement and suspense.

"Kaoru Makoto…" his voice coming from the speakers seemed to make the whole ballroom vibrate, "...will you marry me?"

Everything seemed to have gone into slow motion. Her air hitched with the realization of his intensions. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the man on his knee before her. All noise drowned out and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her uneven breathing. Kaoru wasn't even sure how fast or slow her heart was beating at that moment. She attempted to gulp but her mouth was suddenly and inexplicably dry, leaving her unable to utter a single word let alone a complete sentence.

'This can't be happening.'

She had to say something, anything. But she couldn't react. She just stood there looking down at him, completely and utterly taken off guard. Time expanded, she wasn't at all sure whether she was standing there for minutes upon hours with a look of puzzlement on her face in absolute silence before dozens of people or if she was simply imagining it that way.

Kaoru took one forceful gulp back and she parted her lips ever so slightly to give the man before her, her honest answer. However, right as she was about to utter the 'no' she was dying to let out, she dared to gaze up. Up to the dark balcony where she could feel his unwavering presence. There he stood, his bandaged hand resting on the ledge as he keenly stared down on her. She could see the tenseness of his muscles as he, as well as every person in that ballroom waited for her.

His eyes narrowed, his features contorting to a boarder-line sneer.

_You__will__conduct__yourself__accordingly._His earlier words echoed in her mind.

She looked back down at Enishi, meeting the distinguishable knowing look on his face.

"I…. I…." she vaguely heard herself say, but her own voice seemed so foreign to her, just as watered down as all the muffled sounds around her and her own heartbeat seeming all the more audible.

_ Don't embarrass me._

Kaoru wasn't sure exactly what she said but before she knew it, Enishi had suddenly stood up. He took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her toward him as his other hand went behind her neck. His lips overlapped hers and she just stood there, still in complete disbelief.

_You__will__do__what__is__expected__of__you._

There was flashing, so much flashing. 'Cameras?'

He parted from her and she couldn't bear to look at his face at the moment. She glued her eyed to his white shirt, watching the bright, blinding glow of that flashing briefly illuminate before again dying down—like the ever loud palpating of her heart that seemed to be going a million beats per minute and like that ever present words of her father repeating themselves over and over in her head.

_Don__'__t__disappoint__me._

She was being pulled. Her hand was in his as he lead her away, going between the crowd. Everyone parted, allowing them route to the middle of the ballroom.

Her eyes went up to look before her, her sight darting from left to right seeing each person clap for them. There was still no sound, everything was mute.

All the more eerie, she tried to focus on the faces of all the people they passed but she couldn't make out any features. Her beating heart elevated when she took in all the scratchy black eyes and scratchy black smiles she saw. Everyone was faceless, dark eyes and dark mouths mocking her as she passed by. She shook her head, knowing that the ghastly images were all in her mind.

They came to a stop. She felt him maneuver her into position taking her hand in his as his other hand was placed on her back. Then a back a forth motion of their feet… they were dancing.

She let him guide her. She didn't have any other choice. But it gave her time; time to control her heart, time to handle her breathing, time to organize her thoughts.

It took a while but she finally managed to put herself back together and once she did she went over what exactly just happened. Her mind skimmed through every little thing, every little detail of the whole night and a few things prior, putting pieces together.

'This is all just for show.' she thought to herself right as another light of a camera flashed. 'This whole ball, the proposal… it's all just a show.'

Kaoru felt the hand that was on the middle of her back make it was down, following the curve of her waist and coming too close to her back side to her liking. It immediately brought her back to reality.

"Move your fucking hand down any further and I'll fucking cut your cock off in your sleep." she threatened, her tone serious and full of venom.

His hand stayed, but his grip tightened almost painfully, "Bite your tongue." he seethed through clenched teeth, his turquoise eyes appearing demented as he glared disapprovingly at her, "I will not allow my future wife to speak so vulgarly."

She angrily glared daggers at him, watching him as he closed his eyes and took in a few breaths, calming his temperament before he spoke again, "Besides… I don't think that's very wise, Cream Puff. After all, we want to give your dear old dad some grandchildren, don't we?"

Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of sharing a bed with him and even more at the thought of bearing his children, but didn't voice out such thoughts instead saying, "Stop calling me 'Cream Puff'."

"What other 'endearing' pastry would you rather go by? Muffin, cupcake, Twinkie?"

She shot him another annoyed look and ignored his comments, "Whose idea was this anyways? Yours or my 'dear old dad's'?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It couldn't possibly be your brilliant scheme. You despise me as much as I despise you."

"Perhaps that's exactly why I would propose such an idea. So I can personally see to that you're miserable for the rest of your life. Till death do us part."

"Charming." she sarcastically replied. "But I doubt that's the real reason."

Enishi grinned, "You're right."

"So…"

"Like I said before, this is all just business. Another checkpoint in the plan."

'Plan?' she thought, 'Why does everything have to revolve around that stupid plan?'

They remained quiet for a while, without losing the beat of the classical song. Her mind was racing, going a million miles a minute as she thought of her father and his plan, and how it was now coming together. She thought that he had forgotten all about it. After all he was living a rather plush life as the uncrowned crime-lord of the city, why would he want to give that up? It had been so long since she'd heard him speak a word of his plan. Yet, there it was.

She felt Enishi's hand travel up from where it was placed, following the line of her spine and right back down. His hand was warm, but a cold, loathing shiver ran through her body when she felt him caress her skin. Kaoru couldn't stand the feeling so she pushed away so as to have more space between them.

But he tightened his hold, pulling her to him till her chest was right up against his, "Don't be so coy, Kaoru. Remember, everyone is watching."

"Since when do you care about appearances?"

"When you're running a large company and getting involved with… people like you're father, it's all about keeping up appearances. Speaking of which… are you still seeing you're little boy-toy?"

"Are you still chasing every tail you see?" she countered.

He gave a short chuckle, "Don't tell me my sweet, little fiancée is jealous."

A dark eye-brow rose, "Far from it. I don't care what or _who_ you do on your spare time just as you shouldn't care what I do on mine."

"You know, there was a time not too long ago when you concerned yourself about my whereabouts. Remember?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I wasn't 'concerning' myself with you. The way I remember it, you were after me. Trying to get another notch on your belt were you?"

"And I would have got you if you wouldn't have walked in o-"

"Don't!" she firmly said, "Don't you fucking dare finish that."

Amused at getting a rise out of the blue-eyed girl, he continued, "What's wrong, Cream Puff? Did I hit a sensitive button?"

Her features hardened with a look of utter repulsion and hatred, "You disgusting, insufferable, shameless pig-" she all but snarled at him, rage simmering behind sapphire orbs. The strong feelings leaving her unable to form any further words.

His grin broadened as he brought his mouth over her the shell of her ear, "Don't worry, darling…" he softly whispered, "… I can do to you what I was about to do to her."

Her jaw involuntarily clenched at the memory.

"It'll be like role play. Wouldn't you like that?" spiky-haired male carried on his menacing murmur. "I can grab your wrists and pin them over your head while you act like you're trying to escape. You can struggle all you want but the fact is you won't be able to get away from me. You'll cry out for me to stop, cry out for someone to rescue you-"

"Do you think _rape_ is funny? Do you think forcing yourself on a woman is amusing?"

"Or course not. It's all just fun and games. I think you're friend would agree."

"I said DON'T."

"She wanted it just as bad as me, Kaoru."

"She said 'no'." she seethed through clenched teeth.

He dipped his head low, his mouth threateningly close to her ear, "I wasn't about to deny any pleasure. You women say 'no' but what you really want is for it not to stop. What you really want is a real man that takes what he wants without question."

She was repulsed by his words. The indelible memory of that rainy night was burned into her mind. Her frantic screams, his hands on her, her torn clothing, his sadistic smile, her bruises…

Her fury felt red-hot inside of her. Kaoru wanted to sock one to him so bad. The feeling of her fist making contact with his face, hearing the crack and crunch of his bones along her knuckles indicating a broken nose or jaw, would be entirely so satisfying she was actually tempted to do so. Hell, she'd even settle for a bloody nose, a black eye, lost teeth, or a good knee to his groin, which wouldn't come close to what a man like him deserved.

'You ought to rot in hell.' she thought, wanting nothing more than to condemn him herself.

She exhaled loudly as she looked to her side, spotting her father with Hoji as his piercing red eyes oversaw her, making sure she didn't do anything rash.

Breathing in slowly, she momentarily placated her simmering emotions.

Trapped. She's never felt that trapped before.

Her sight traveled to look before her. She was able to see over his shoulder but didn't focus on anything in particular. She squared her shoulders and straightened her back all the more in stubborn determination—she was going to find a way out of this, even if it kills her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Strappy heels clapped along the cement sidewalk. The sound was rhythmical, one step at a time. She wasn't in any particular hurry.

It was the slightest bit chilly outside and she hugged her black trench closer to her just as a gust of wind blew. She knew she seemed like a helpless damsel, walking in the dark streets of the city, dressed in the elegant, silver gown. She knew that she was a perfect target for petty thieves and criminals in search for someone to wreak havoc on. Let them try—they didn't know what was in store for them if they dared harass her.

All she had wanted throughout most of the night was to get away, and get away she did.

Still… she couldn't quite escape the reality could she?

And still… she couldn't believe it! Just couldn't believe what had happened! She felt as if she had been ambushed. Her father had it planned all along. He knew she wouldn't be able to say no, wouldn't be able to reject Enishi's proposal while he breathed down her neck, bearing down on her with his presence.

What's more, that hadn't been the most disturbing part of the night. There was the meeting Soujiro had briefly mentioned.

Soujiro, Hoji, and she followed Enishi to a neat, dim lighted room where they met the 'selected few'. They sat around a large round table, their faces hard to see with the small amount of lighting, her father sitting at the head. Most were in some kind of business with Enishi and most were foreigners, not of the city.

She didn't like the feeling of the room and it didn't take long for her to concentrate and go into her state of lacking emotion. Kaoru didn't want anyone knowing what she was feeling or if anything said affected her. She wasn't even sure who in that room, other than the men she was familiar with, was capable of reading kis. But she preferred to remain indecipherable.

Hiding in a casted shadow upon a wall with Soujiro next to her, acting as her father and Enishi's body-guards, they listened in to everything that was said.

Plans. Destruction. Annihilation. Death. War. Her back against the wall and hands crossed over her chest throughout the whole congregation, nothing got a raise out of her. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the few discreet glances Soujiro shot her way.

When it was over, her father pulled Soujiro and her aside. He had an assignment for them. With a hard glare at her and an affirmative nod at him, he handed them each a folded piece of paper and an envelope filled with money.

Gloved hand dug into her trench pocket and took out the sheet. She unfolded it and looked at Hoji's neat writing in black ink, reading down the list. No, it wasn't like any assignment Soujiro and she had in the past. This was a recruiting. And there in plain print were the names of the fighters her father wanted to gather for his key army. The army he had been preparing to establish in order carry-out his long-time plan. The Juppongatana—the Ten Swords.

Sapphire eyes read and re-read the list: Usui Uonuma the blind swordsman, Anji Yukyusan the fighting ex-monk, Cho Sawagejo the sword hunter, Kamatari Honjo the scythe wielder, Henya Kariwa the flying bomb-master, Iwnabo the large smiling oaf, Elder Saizuchi the puppet master to Fuji, Fuji the giant, Senkaku the wielder of the knuckle blades, and Sanosuke Sagara the promising fighter for hire.

She had by then memorized the list, but she couldn't help going over it again. She's heard of all the warriors and had even bumped into a few in the past. They will, with little doubt, join her father, but there was one name she kept coming back to. Sano.

Her brow creased in evident concern. Why Sano? The easy-going bartender she had come to consider a friend. She wasn't sure if she wanted Sano to be one her father's subordinates. A million thoughts ran through her head; he shouldn't be put in harm's way, he isn't the type to join such a group, he shouldn't be a part of that black world…

Is she willing to have a friend put in danger?

No.

But, will she able to intervene this time?

She wasn't sure.

Due to her hampering with her father's schemes in the past, she wasn't given the slightest chance to change anything in the matter. Shishio's daughter or not, if she didn't follow the course of action this time, he would have her friends' heads for sure—the thought alone made her blood run cold in fear. All she knew is that she needed to get to Sano before Soujiro did.

Kaoru entered the tall building, folding and pocketing the list back in her trench. As she neared the elevator, her hand went to press the button and was pleasantly surprised when it immediately opened.

She entered and pressed another button to the desired floor. As soon the doors closed, she leaned her head back in weariness.

If it weren't for Soujiro suggesting for her to leave and get some rest, she would've stayed till the ball ended. She would have left with her father's group which included Enishi. Soujiro didn't have to tell twice, she was out of there the first chance she got. Kaoru would thank him later for helping her out. She was sure he had taken care of anyone's queries about her whereabouts.

The elevator door opened. She stepped into the small hallway and made her way to his door. The path to him was so familiar that her feet practically moved on their own accord.

However, as she stood in front of the door, she was literally frozen on the spot. Why did she think this was a good idea? True she wanted to leave to a place where she felt more comfortable and secure, but she could've just gone to the apartment she shared with Megumi. She didn't even call to see if it was alright to come over and it was so late at night.

But she was there already …

Breathing in deeply and slowly letting the air out she fought down the tingling nervous feeling in her stomach. She brought her white-gloved hand up and knocked on the door.

There was silence on the other side as she waited. Maybe he couldn't hear the knock or maybe he wasn't there.

With that in mind, she started to turn to leave but the sudden noise of the door unlocking had her stop and wait a little longer.

The door opened, revealing a grumpy looking Kenshin. His prominent fiery hair was left undone in a messy mane. He was barefoot and wore lose fitting, grey sweatpants; evident signs that he had just woke him up.

Kaoru instantaneously felt awful for disturbing his slumber, "Oh, Kami. I should have called first. Or actually, I shouldn't have come by at all." she quickly rambled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just be going now."

At first, his brows came up in bemusement, but a smile soon replaced it as he watched her hasty and awkward reaction. He chuckled, "I didn't expect to see you for a while." he teased.

"Well… you see… I…" she let out a panicky laugh, "I just wanted… well… to see you."

His smile broadened making her feel all the more embarrassed.

"So…" she sheepishly put her hands behind her, "…now that I…" her eyes traveled over his appearance from head to toe, "… see you…" she felt her face getting warmer and tried to focus on keeping eye contact, "…I think I'll go now."

"Well, you're here already aren't you? Come in."

She bit her bottom lip, hesitant to his invitation.

"I couldn't sleep anyways." he assured her, taking a step back from the door.

Uncertain, she entered.

Kenshin closed the door behind her. As he went to turn the kitchen lights on, she took of her heels and followed him, stopping by the kitchen table. Her hands came up to untie her coat's belt but paused as she noticed the diamond ring on her left hand. She quickly took it off and put it inside a pocket, hoping Kenshin didn't see neither the ring nor her hiding it. The unwanted engagement was something she wasn't ready to share with him yet.

She continued taking off her coat, letting it slide down her shoulders before carefully placing over the back of a chair.

"Wow." he said as he noticed what she wore.

She turned to look at him, "What?"

Grinning he sauntered over to her, "Turn around, let me look at you." he gingerly took her hand and had her slowly twirl around.

Red-head whistled in admiration, making her blush profusely.

"Have you had your fill yet?"

He chuckled, "I can't ever have my fill of you, koishii. You always leave me wanting more."

Kaoru stopped her twirling as she faced him again, her face still a shade of rose.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kaoru. That's not to say you don't any other time."

Her cheeks flushed a deeper hue. He seemed to be the only person able to make her redden so easily and so frequently, which she found infuriating and knew he found appealing. "Knock it off." she coolly said as she lightly hit his chest.

Observing her flustered reaction, Kenshin leaned in to tentatively kiss her forehead, "Just take the compliment." he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Kaoru softly pushed him away and looked up to meet his gaze, a corner of her mouth curving up, "Thank you. Better?"

He smiled back. "Much. So…" he parted from her, "…do you want anything to drink?"

"Coffee." she pinched the fingertips of her long gloves, pulling each one off.

He arched an eyebrow at her, "It's three o'clock in the morning… are you sure you want coffee?"

Blue orbs traveled over to him as she finally took the satin gloves off. Taking a moment to decide, she responded with a grin, "I'll take a beer."

"That's my girl."

Opening his fridge, he took out two bottles and with a good twist of his hand, opened both.

Taking the chilly, green bottle she took a swig, feeling the smooth liquid go down, "Mmm. Tastes good." she said as she took a seat by the table.

Kenshin took a seat next to her, taking a drink himself. "How'd your night go?"

She scoffed, "It was one of the best nights of my life." Kaoru sarcastically replied as she took another gulp.  
"That terrible?"

"You don't even know the half of it."

"So tell me about it."

She sighed, "It was just… a stupid Ball I had to go to."

"Did your father have you go?" he worriedly inquired.

"Yup." her hands went to her hair and started pulling the pins out.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he have you go?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." she let loose one thick, midnight lock.

Amethyst eyes observed her carefully, taking a long drink. "Anything worth, or rather, _allowed_ mentioning?"

She shot him a brief glare before answering, "Well, let's see… the place was spectacular, the music was enchanting, the waiters were adorable..."

An objectionable flash shone across his eyes.

Kaoru cleverly grinned at her visibly protective boyfriend as she unfastening another tress, "…but the vibe was totally off-putting and boring."

"I see." he thoughtfully responded, contemplating Shishio's motives. But, he shouldn't get caught up with such things—he unwaveringly held his ground and declined any involvement. "A Ball, huh? I take it you danced?"

"Not particularly."

"How come? You love to dance."

"I know." Kaoru finally undid her entire hairdo. She liberally ran her fingers through her dark mane, messing her once neat hair, "But it didn't feel comfortable enough to dance there. And the douche-bag I did dance with didn't make it any better."

Violet eyes narrowed, "Who?"

She exhaled loudly as she placed an elbow on the table, resting her chin on her palm, "It's not important."

He kept his gaze on her, watching as she took another drink. She seemed disheartened and melancholy as she stirred the bottle, swirling the liquid contents and staring at the emerald container a little too intensely, her mind elsewhere. Red-head couldn't help but wonder exactly happened with her father to have Kaoru in such a down mood.

Standing, he languidly walked toward the living room, briefly stopping by the trash as he downed the rest his beer and dropped the empty bottle in the can.

She followed his movement, seeing him head to his stereo, hearing him press a few buttons. "What are you doing?" Kaoru asked just as a slow song started to play.

He didn't say anything till he stood in front of her, holding out a hand, "Asking you for a dance."

She shot him a disbelieving look, "I thought you didn't know how to dance."

His lips curved into a grin, "I never said that." he nudged his head toward the next room, "Come on, you deserve a decent dance."

She eyed him for a second longer before she took his hand, letting him lead her to the middle of his living room.

He smoothly steered her toward him but stopped right before he bought her into his arms. Kenshin's brows came down in a frown. He parted from her to inspect her form, his eyes traveling down and then right back up. His violet gaze momentarily locked on to her blue before he got squat down low and got on one knee. Using the slit along her gown, he parted and moved the lower part of the dress to one side as his hands went up to her thigh.

"Hey, what are you-" she started, but stopped as she heard the sound of Velcro un-fastening.

Kenshin came back up, in hand with a black holster pocketing a few throwing daggers and a hand-gun.

He shot her a look, an eye-brow arching.

Kaoru gave him a sheepish smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

Smiling as she shook his head, he proceeded where he left off, making his way to her as he threw the holster on a sofa.

He placed one hand on her back, along her waistline. His touch was warm on her skin and she briefly closed her eyes at the sensation that traveled through her body with just that one innocent touch.

Bringing her hand to rest on his bare shoulder, she looked up to meet his eyes just as he took her other hand in his, resting both their hands on his chest. She stood tense for a while, their closeness making her heart start to race. Although, Kaoru as unsure why the harmless nearness would make her feel that way—they've been seeing each other for a while now and it seems that he still had that affect on her.

Perhaps it was the way he held her close to him, his hand firmly pressed on her back as his thumb stroked her skin, or the heat of his firm, exposed chest she was tightly pulled onto, or the way his ever violet, wayward eyes were looking at her. As if he saw right through her and approved of everything she is.

He set the pace and she followed his guiding. They swayed to and fro to the beat of the music and slowly, she started to relax in his embrace, her body melting to his.

Sighing, she liberally placed her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, feeling him rest his cheek on the top of her hair. Kaoru inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. He smelled woodsy, clean, and with a hint of… ginger? Nonetheless, she could tell that he showered not too long ago.

Earlier that night she had danced with Enishi in much the same manner but the experience was so different. Kenshin was warm and inviting whereas with the frosty-haired male, she wanted nothing more than to shove him away from her.

Feeling safe and soothed in his embrace, she wished there were more times like these. Times where she could forget the person she was molded, trained, and raised to be. Her life had always been about the next training session, the next mission, the next fight, to always be alert, to be the fastest, the strongest, the most cunning, the most ruthless—to avenge her mother's death, to bring fear to their enemies, and to bring suffering to those who opposed. Her life had been about bringing and taking in the physical pain, day in and day out. Always follow his orders, always follow the plan, always do what he wanted her to do… but why? And… what about what she wanted?

Selfish. She was being selfish and she didn't care whether it was wrong or not. She wanted this. She wanted him. And the self-satisfaction didn't come about with hours upon hours of training to be stronger the way _he_ had implied. No, her father was wrong.

Yet, feeling that calm and peaceful in his arms seemed too good to be true. A nagging feeling at the back of her mind seemed unshakeable, indelible. She's a killer and so is he; two wrongs don't make a right, karma is a bitch, and bad things are always bound to happen.

Could she really pursue what she truly wanted or is her life too filthy, too twisted for any redemption. Was she damned?

"Kenshin?" she softly said.

"Yes, koishii?"

"Why did…" she took in a deep breath, "How did you end up here?"

He was silent for a moment. "I don't think I understand what you're asking."

"This life." she looked up at him. "Is this what you wanted for yourself? Is this what your parents wanted for you? How did you end up doing what we do?"

Bright sapphire eyes sparkled curiously at him. They appeared oddly so innocent and naïve that if he didn't know better, he could swear that this girl was incapable of being an assassin.

He sighed, unsure of how to respond her questions, or whether he should at all.

As if reading his mind, she said, "You don't have to answer that. I was mostly thinking out loud anyways."

She nestled her head back into his neck. He felt her soft breathing on his skin and he knew his mid-night haired woman was still pondering over her voiced inquires. Kenshin didn't like the flash of disappointment that shone across her ocean eyes. He knew it was unwise to share, especially with a fellow hit-man, but throughout the eternal battle of mind vs. heart… the heart once more prevails.

"I was an orphan."

Her head shot up to meet his gaze again, giving him her undivided attention as she waited for him to continue.

"My Sensei found me burying the people that took me in…"

He noticed her brow come down in concern as she listened.

"He took me in and brought me up. He taught me everything I know. But, as I grew, we would argue about our differences in opinion. I left to join the war, to use my sword to bring about a better world. I fought, and throughout the first few battles, my sword-skill was noticed. They hired me and I became a 'man-slayer'. I thought I was doing good, destroying the bad in the world…"

Red-head paused, stopping the back and forth rocking of their dance, as if he were getting lost in the past. Amethyst irises were downcast with a look of abandon. Kaoru had never, till then, seen him look so… sad.

"Were you not?" she inquired.

He snapped out of his thoughts, fixing his eyes on her again. "Was I not what?"

"Destroying the bad? You said you thought you were doing good…were you?"

His feet moved again, continuing their slow dancing, "As far as I know."

"And now? Are you still trying to get rid of the bad?"

"Not exactly."

"Then… why are you still killing?"

He was mildly shocked at her query, mostly because it was so simply asked. But how can he answer that without sounding so compassionless, cold, or heartless? To be honest, he didn't know _how_ to stop. Tightening his lips, he said, "It pays the bills."

However, the flicker of disillusionment he expected didn't cross her features, didn't flash across her eyes.

Instead she slightly tilted her head to the side as she closely observed him. A smile crept up, a corner of her lips going upward with a knowing look. "Kenshin, I'm not judging. I'm the last person in this world who should judge anyone and I'm not about to preach my morals onto you. You live by what you believe in. You just do what you have to do."

An unexpected wave of relief washed over him from her simple acceptance. He didn't think he could be attracted or care about her more than what he already did. The arm around her gently tightened in a possessive embrace, pulling her up till she stood on her tippy-toes as he dipped down to capture her lips. She belongs to him_._ She is _his_ woman… his and _only__his_.

She let out a surprised whimper to his hungry kiss; feeling his lips on hers, his teeth graze her bottom lip till he was permitted to plunge her mouth, his hand cup her neck to slant her head up and allow him better access. She let lose a throaty moan that he deliciously felt vibrate.

They gradually parted. He watched as she ran her pink tongue over her bottom lip, followed by her teeth softly bite into the plump flesh, as if tasting the flavor of what his mouth left behind. She was flushed and breathy, and utterly beguiling in his eyes.

"Wow. What was that for?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Kenshin grinned, "Just because." He leaned his forehead on hers, enjoying having her so close to him. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"What are your reasons to-"

"The thing is…" she quickly interrupted, not letting him finish the question, "… I don't anymore."

"Oh?" he thought of the other night and how she had snapped when the subject was brought up. "Why's that?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't." she stood quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "I want to believe that… a sword is made to protect people, not kill them."

He frowned, contemplating her words carefully. Her simple words are sweet, the ideal is good natured, but… is that truly the purpose of a sword? Of any weapon? It would be nice to believe so.

"It's been almost four years in counting, since I've last… done that." she continued, "It's a bit bizarre, isn't it?"

"No, not at all." And the truth was… it really wasn't. There were times when he thought about doing the same thing… but bad habits die hard and he wasn't sure he was able to go through with such a vow.

His eyes were down and the shining of the silver caught his eye—her necklace with the little key-charm.

Two fingers lightly traced the jewelry, "You always wear this." he commented.

"Yeah. It's the last thing my mother gave me before she was…" she took in a breath and slowly let it out, "Well, before she… passed away."

Amethyst shot up to look at her, his brows furrowed deep in worry.

She giggled at his reaction, "It's ok. It was a long time ago. I've come to terms with it."

Kenshin eyed her warily—he wasn't convinced.

Noticing, she continued, "I was just a small kid when it happened so I don't remember much." she sighed, thinking about how hard her father had taken it. "She was a lawyer."

"Is that why you're perusing that career?"

"Yes. Mostly."

He held the small key for a while longer, as if holding it would bring answers to why her father was the kind of man he is. "Does it open anything?"

"No. It's just a charm."

Releasing it, his hand momentarily rested on her chest before tracing the line of her clavicle, her skin entirely soft under his calloused hand. He focused on her right side, under her gowns halter strings, where he had wounded her a little over a week ago and where there should have been an unsightly scar.

His handsome features screwed up into a puzzled scowl as his thumb grazed the area.

Her hand came up to take his, "It's Megumi..." she said, seeming to read his mind again, "…she looks after my wounds. She has this family ointment passed down from her father that just about gets rid of any scar and helps the wound heal faster. So, thanks to the fox, there's minimal scar-age."

"That's handy."

"And very convenient." she let go of his hand and reached forward to touch his left cheek. "If we would have met you earlier… before this…" she traced the 'X', softly back and forth, with the front and back of her fingers. She involuntarily smiled as she noticed the very light, charming blanked of freckles over his nose; a fitting characteristic that went hand-in-hand with most red-heads. "Actually, you know what?"

"Hm?"

"It suits you."

He chuckled, "You think so?"

"Mm-hmm."

The music stopped. They stood unmoving as they looked at one another.

Kaoru watched as the expression in his eyes changed from calm, to pensive, to scheming, and finally the illuminating shine of mischief.

"Oh no. I know that look."

He smirked wolfishly, his violet eyes flickering playfully with something in mind, "I swear you've learned to read my like a book, koishii." red-head said, suddenly swooping low and coming up with a giggling Kaoru effortlessly thrown over his shoulder.

"You're a barbarian." she joked, letting him carry her away.

Grinning, he made his way to the bedroom, "I'll show you barbarian."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I actually finished this chapter. Well, the story is coming together… I think. I'm kinda following the Anime's plot line. Hopefully it keeps everyone entertained and interested. I have a hard time writing Enishi, idk why either. It's why it took me so long to write this. I hope I don't disappoint.


End file.
